When You're Gone
by Ashley055
Summary: Booth is hurt and Brennan takes immeasurable steps to keep their connection strong. How will Booth react to how much his Bones has changed in the process? B&B Friendship. Hints at more.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_Okay so this is my first Bones fic and I'm pretty excited about it. It should be quite a few chapters long... I'm not completely sure as of this point. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews!! Ash. _

**Prologue**

The old chains groaned as they made their way around the rusted pulley and his scream echoed loudly through the abandoned building. He saw white speckled dots in front of his eyes and forced them shut against the blinding pain. A hot line of blood traced a crooked path down his arm as he willed his breathing to return to normal.

The beeping of the numbers counting down was all he could hear. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter until his entire focus was on the reddish tinge that coloured the inside of his eyelids. He could no longer allow the boxes that lined the table to his right be the sole focus of his attention. If he did, than neither of them would get out of this alive. Ensuring _this,_ was his sole mission. With his Ranger senses kicking in, he opened his eyes and set them on his captor with what he hoped was still an intimidating and unbreakable gaze.

The man wiped his hands with a dirty towel and took a sip of water from a tall glass. This was done with a lightness that suggested he was merely taking a brief rest with an old friend after a long day's work.

Booth knew perfectly well however, that the man was definitely not done for the day. Without noticeably breaking his gaze, he quickly checked the red digits displayed on a tiny screen in front of one of the boxes on the table. He did his best to push away the fear pounding through his veins and made himself search for the information that he and Bones has learned about the bombs. He quickly calculated the damage one would do to the surrounding area should it detonate. His partner would have been better at estimating the dispersal radius, but he guessed that the explosion could have the potential to completely destroy at least three or four of the surrounding blocks.

A man who usually had situations under control within a second of walking into them - for once, Booth was clueless to how this one would end. With the feeling of desperation slowly making its way into the pit of his stomach, he decided that one thing was for certain. He would not let the bastard run. If he, Booth, would be here when the timer signalled 'Show Time', than so would he.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his partner. Her blue eyes were wide and fearful and her face was wet with tears. She was struggling so hard against her restraints - which had her hugging a wide pole - that she too had blood trickling down her arms. Wisely, she choose to remain quiet. Booth prayed that she had a plan.

The man chose this moment to redirect his attention to Booth. Booth quickly brought his gaze back to him giving the impression that he had never let it waver.

"Have you had enough, Agent?"

Booth didn't answer.

"Because, if you have, I can always move on to your lady friend over there," he gestured over his shoulder. "You know," he sneered, "that pole may just be the subject of some _very_ interesting entertainment before I get out of here." A wicked smile appeared on his lips as he watched Booth closely, waiting for a reaction.

Booth clenched his jaw, but said nothing. He refused to look over at Brennan, who he knew had heard. His fiery gaze never wavered from the man before him.

He chuckled. "Now, now…" He tisked in a sing-song voice. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Booth again, did not reply.

"Mhmm…" The man hummed and moved to tighten the strap which was currently holding the agent's arm out at an odd angle. The shoulder was almost definitely dislocated.

Booth hoped against hope that the man had not seen right through him. He hoped that he hadn't seen the weakness. Mentioning Brennan had struck a cord. She _was _his weakness.

Booth fought against the urge to react to the leather straps digging into his shoulder and to the pain brought on by his other arm being secured tightly behind his back. He took the opportunity to look at his partner.

Brennan had that look on her face. The one she wore when nothing else mattered but the task set before her. She was still working hard on getting herself out of the cuffs. He noticed that one of the chain links that held the wrist pieces together was significantly wider than normal. It had been stretched. His heart swelled with the possibly of safe escape. _That's my girl! _He watched as she took a deep breath, allowing herself a brief moment. She blew her auburn locks out of her eyes and angled her face upwards as if in prayer…which he knew she wasn't. She looked over at him and seemed surprised to meet his eyes.

The sight of his partner's swollen eyes displaying the fear of absolute helplessness was something that he did not see very often. If ever. He sent her a look that he hope conveyed a reassurance that she could do it. That they would get out of this.

A pop from his shoulder and a new source of pain made him break his gaze with Brennan. He let out a yelp and fought against the tears his burning eyes were beginning to produce. He fought even harder so, against the blackness that threatened to engulf him.

He had been wrong. _Now _it was dislocated.

A pool of blood was gathering around his knees which were digging sharply into the cement floor and contributing to the sea of red. Multiple wounds graced the rest of his body - but the pain they caused was forgotten.

Noise outside alerted his captor that he had company. Booth sent up a quick thanks that backup somehow knew that it was time to arrive at a location where it hadn't even been requested.

The man obviously had not anticipated still being around when this happened. He picked up a large shot gun and glanced furtively around for an escape route.

Booth found himself laughing. Not caring about the way he surely looked - sweat, snot and blood all over. He was pretty sure that he had peed his pants a while back, as well. Nope. None of it mattered anymore. "What's the matter Danny Boy? This not a part of your master plan?"

With a grunt of frustration and look of menace in his eyes, the man lunged at Booth and pressed the barrel of the gun painfully into his temple. A soft clanking of metal on metal broke the tension and the man's body froze.

Booth heart felt as if it had stopped when he noticed his partner's awe-struck face at the fact that the loose link in the cuffs had finally gave. The man's gaze followed his to Brennan and his eyes flashed in anger.

"BONES! RUN!" Booth screamed as he threw his entire weight into the man in front of him, effectively knocking him to the ground. Doing so made him pull his injured arm far further than it should have been pulled and he grunted in pain as he forced a leg out to kick the gun well out of the man's reach.

Dangling slightly from the straps holding him back, Booth once again found his eyes searching for his partner.

She stood there, in the centre of the room, staring fearfully at the man who was just losing his slightly dazed expression. He returned his attention to Booth and lunged at him once again.

"BONES!" He screamed again as he received more unpreventable blows to his body. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

The windows around shattered in succession and the doors crashed to the floor. Nothing entered but three tiny fruit-shaped objects emitting soft-whistling sounds. Small grenades which set off tiny explosions, used to stun the bad guys and allow the Calvary an interval which they could use to enter and initiate takedown.

The three froze and each stared in a different direction at a different grenade. The man was up in an instant and run towards one of the newly available exits. As a second thought, it seemed, he picked up one of the threatening objects and flung it in Booth's direction.

Booth stared as it rolled towards him and stopped just short of two feet away. He held his breath.

In quick succession gun shots rang through the air. The explosions came from near and far. The near freeing him from his restraint and sending him flying across the room. As he landed he heard sickening cracks from his body and Bones' blood curling scream from across the room.

Then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Okay! Prologue up! Please review and criticism is appreciated as well! Next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow. _


	2. What I Can Be

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews!! Here's the next one. I have a pretty good idea about where I want the story to go now, so let me know how it's going. Suggestions are welcome! The song for this chapter is Saving Me by Nickleback.**

"_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you"._

Her brain registered that it was odd. Odd that the quiet noises were the ones that were pounding through her ears. She didn't hear the bustle of people, the sound of shoes squeaking on the linoleum as they rushed past. The ticking of the clock, the dripping of a leaky faucet, the beating of her own heart - those were the sounds that she heard.

Brennan had lost track of how long she had been sitting in there, in the uncomfortable chair of the hospital waiting room. With her long legs up on the chair pulled tightly against her chest, she continued to stare across the room at a chip in the paint of the opposite wall. She wanted to remain that way - concentrating on the ticking, the dripping and the beating. It made it hurt less.

The logical part of her told her that it really didn't matter what noises she was hearing. The pain was able to push through her barriers and make it hurt anyway. And it sure as hell did not stop her from remembering. The shock had caused what had happened earlier that day to blur and jumble in her mind. She was just starting to put it back together.

What she remembered most was the blood. His. The screaming too. Although she remembered more of her own than her partner's.

Brennan forced her eyes away from the paint chip. She wanted so desperately to stop adding reinforcements to the walls she had built around herself. She didn't want to run. But it was a little late. She had already added extra locks safely securing her heart in it own private fortress - one that she had created so many years ago. She found herself thinking how much Booth would have hated it. That he was the cause. He would never tell her, she was sure. He would simply pick up all the pieces and begin again. She may be slightly socially challenged, but she wasn't blind. She knew that Booth wanted in. Not just for himself, but for her too. He wanted to help her find the person she had locked away. Ensure her that she was safe to come out, and that he would protect her from all harm.

This, Brennan guessed, was why so many people thought that they were romantically involved. Booth wasn't exactly subtle when it came to his need to protect her. She knew that it had nothing to do with romance, though. He simply cared about her. She was his partner and his friend and he just wanted to know her.

A tear fell from her eye and slowly began making its way down her cheek. She felt trapped, but she didn't know how to put the walls down without his help. That scared her. She furiously wiped it away, not wanting to break down like she had at the warehouse. Determined to not allow her eyes to find their way back to the paint chip, she allowed her gaze to wonder across the large room. It came to rest on two men standing near the nurses' station, their frustration evident.

There was something about the way that they held themselves. Something about the way they had their arms crossed tightly across their chests. One was younger than the other and her inner anthropologist guessed that it was by twenty to twenty-five years. The face of the younger, Brennan couldn't see as the older was standing in her field of vision giving her a profile view of himself. He rocked back on his heels in a way that made her have an idea of who she was watching. In the brief seconds that the older man's body was leaning backwards, Brennan locked eyes with the younger male before her vision of him was obscured again.

Her suspicions were confirmed. There was no mistaking the soft brown eyes, nor the strong brow ridge that rest just above them. Both men's jaws were clenching in the same way and Brennan thought back to a conversation she had had earlier with Booth.

"_Booth!" She gave an irritated sigh as he snapped his phone shut and quickly made a U-Turn, speeding off in the direction from which they had just come. "Now where are we going?" _

_Brennan was annoyed. The cause was, as usual, the man sitting beside her. He had dragged her out of the lab nearly five hours ago - away from the body that held the answers that they were out _here _looking for. She had a feeling that there was something more to the remains that were currently lying on her examination table. She had completed her examination of course, but couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was more to come. Like this one was some sort of warning. It was _not _a "gut feeling" that she was having. There was no such thing. She refused to tell her partner as she would surely endure weeks of mocking and teasing. She did not want to be out here. She wanted to be back in her lab with the body - and that is was she was annoyed. _

"_Got a lead Bones! Someone fitting our boy's description was seen entering a warehouse a few blocks away." He sent a boyish grin over her way as he flipped on the sirens. _

_Brennan sighed again and folded her arms across her chest. _

"_Awww… come on Bones, what's the matter? You love takin' 'em down!" He nudged her playfully with his elbow, still sporting his signature smile._

"_Yeah, but I don't even get to do anything. I would be of much more use at the lab. The novelty is wearing off , I get to chase the bad guys, but I don't get to -" _

"_No." He cut her off, his face turning serious._

"_But-"_

"_No, Bones." _

"_Booth, you don't even -"_

"_No. No gun. No way." He firmly shook his head. _

"_Booth! You dragged me away from the lab for an entire day and I was no use at all!" She looked at him seriously. "You. Owe. Me."_

"_Ah, Bones. Some days are slow. And, let me remind you, that YOU are the one who begged me to let you come do this stuff with me. Come on Bones, what's with you? You know you love it!" The boyish grin was back as he reached over and poked her cheek with an outstretched finger._

_Brennan tried her best to glare at him and shove his hand away but was unable to fight the urge to smile. She rolled her eyes and scolded him for not watching the road at such a dangerous speed. _

"_Okay, so listen. This has gotta be quick. My dad and my brother are in town and I promised them that I'd meet them for dinner. Something always comes up and I don't want to let 'em down, okay?" He looked over at her and raised his eyebrows as if trying to pass her a hint._

"_Mhmm." _

_He sighed. "That means that you stay behind me, you listen to what I say, and you don't piss off any of the bad guys. Got it?" _

_She rolled her eyes._

"_The less bullets I fire, the less paperwork I have to deal with before I get to go home." Booth shot another cheeky smile her way._

_Brennan glared pointedly at him. "Are you insinuating that I make you fire your weapon?" Her nostrils flared and she could feel him pushing all of her buttons at once. She couldn't figure out how he had learned to do it. But he _was_ good - of course, she'd never admit that to him. _

_Booth took his eyes from to road to once again look at his partner with an expression of thorough amusement. "Yes, Bones. That is exactly what I am insinuating." _

Brennan blinked back the tears that had formed from the memory. Maybe if she had just told him what she had felt, than they wouldn't have ended up in this mess. One that they weren't completely qualified to handle to begin with. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. _This _was Booth's father and brother, and they seemed to have gotten nothing out of the hospital staff. If she could help them, she could imagine that Booth would be proud of her. She tried, unsuccessfully, to not think of the fact that she had done exactly as he partner had told her to do for the first time - ever, really. And _now, _he was lying in a hospital bed.

When she reached the men she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her throat was raw and she realized that it must have been hours since she had spoken. Ever since the nurses had sat her down and gotten her quiet - she hadn't even called Angela to tell her what had happened.

The men were looking at her curiously and she figured that she better say something.

"Hi…" That was all she could get out. Tears built up in her eyes, blurring her vision slightly. She hated being this way. She took a deep breath and forced the lump in her throat back down.

Booth's father seemed even more confused. "I'm sorry -" He trailed off, leaving her to fill in an explanation of any kind. She didn't. Brennan cursed her lack of social skills and then she cursed Booth for not being there to help her.

She looked over at her partner's brother - Jared, somehow she knew. He, too, was looking at her as if she was from another planet, but she watched as the confusion turned into realization, and she sighed with relief. "Bones…" He spoke quietly and nodded at her with a small smirk on his face. It was so like his brother's that Brennan found herself smiling in return.

"Oh…" Booth's father seemed to understand what that meant and stuck his hand out towards her. "Bones, eh?" He said as he took her hand.

"Call me that and die," She warned him with a smile, thanking a God she didn't even believe in for the use of her voice. "Temperance Brennan."

"Point taken." He let out a low chuckle and cupped their joined hands with his other. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, love. Call me, Joe."

"You know," Jared began as he took her hand, a large smile playing across his face. "You're not half as scary as I imagined you'd be."

Brennan laughed. "Yes, well, I'm sure you're opinion will be changing soon." They were silent for a moment and Brennan let her eyes continue their search across the room. When she brought them back to meet theirs and saw the worry that clouded them she knew she would have to tell them something. She took a deep breath, her eyes stinging. "He - he was…hurt."

"Bad?" Jared whispered.

Brennan's brain immediately turned clinical, but she forced it away thinking of how Booth had tried so long to teach her the appropriate way to talk to the families. And this wasn't just any family. "Yes." She watched closely as they took in the news she figured that they had already surmised. "But… they haven't really told me anything since we got here. They rushed him away and made me sign a lot of papers. Then told me to sit and be quiet which for me, is probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do." She gave them a small smile.

Joe nodded, jaw still clenched. "Should we be signing anything? I mean it couldn't have been legal for you to do it, right?" Brennan hadn't really thought about it. She just read them and wrote her signature on the line at the bottom.

"I - Yes, I suppose I wasn't really thinking." She wasn't a family member - she definitely shouldn't have been the one to sign consent. "I'm sorry, I'll just -"

"No," Jared cut her off, a crease making its way between his eyebrows. "Dad, she _was_ supposed to sign. She's his medical proxy."

Brennan widened her eyes slightly. "No. No, I'm not."

Jared looked at her with a funny expression. "Yes, you are." He nodded firmly. "Because I used to be. He changed it over to you about a year after you started working together."

Brennan looked away. It made sense. They wouldn't have let her sign his forms otherwise. She rolled her eyes, thinking that it was just like him to not tell her. She side-stepped the men and walked towards the nurses station. "Excuse me," she spoke to an intern who was talking on the phone. "Could I see Agent Booth's file, please?" She was being polite. Booth always told her that it was easier to get what she wanted that way. The intern did not acknowledge her. She looked over her shoulder at the Booth men who were closely watching her. She gave a sigh of frustration and walked around the counter herself in search of the file.

Jared chuckled from behind her. "You're gonna get in trouble." He said in a sing-song voice. She looked back over at him and smiled at the expression on his face. She gave him a looked that warned him not to get her caught, not that she really cared.

A pile of folders lay on a table and Brennan was pleased to find that Booth's was resting on top. She hoped that meant that he was top priority. She picked it up and flipped through the pages, drawing the attention of the intern who stood a few feet away.

He hung up the phone and sternly walked towards her. "Excuse, m'am. You can't be behind here."

"Well, that's obvious." Brennan countered, concentrating more on her name staring back at her from the file. It contained a bit of information of her as well. It was true, Booth had name her his proxy.

"M'am, I'm going to have to ask you to give me back the folder." The intern tried to remain calm. She looked up at him as if realizing he was there for the first time.

"Okay." She closed the folder and handed it to him. "I was able to get what I needed." She turned away and walked back to the men on the other side.

Joe gave her a small smile, but his eyes told her that he wanted some answers.

Brennan sighed. "I'll go find out what's going on." She said this with a confidence that left no room for doubt that this was exactly what she would do. "But, I warn you. It might take a while." She started to back away. "They don't really like me here." She smiled at the chuckles she received and turned away wondering where she had gotten this new ability to be a somewhat social being. It was the comfort, she realized. She had never met them before in her life, yet she was comforted by their presence.She was proud for allowing herself to feel the comfort. She was proud for was she was able to do. She had finally proven to herself that she had what Booth seemed to know was in her all along. Booth taught her a lot of things. Some, it seemed, even when he wasn't around. She _could _be this way.

"Dr. Brennan?" She turned at the sound of Jared's voice. "Be careful, huh?" He shrugged his shoulders in a light manner, a playful smile forming on his lips. "From what I hear, you kind of have a knack for trouble."

"_Teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be"_

* * *

Okay, so Brennan, I've discovered, is the hardest character to write properly. I hope I was able to convey clearly how she was feeling! More up soon! 


	3. Take You Away From Here

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! The song for this one is All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. I'm going to include a song in each update that I hope connects with the plot of that chapter. Hope it's working!**

* * *

_"And you needed someone _

_to show you the way"_

Joe Booth was what his daughters had deemed 'the strong and silent type'. He kept his emotions buried deep and liked to know exactly what he was in for before taking the first step in any situation. It would be no surprise to the people who knew him best that he was standing in the hospital waiting room with the air of being calm and in control. No matter what his feelings were on the matter at hand. They would also know, if a situation were to arise, he would have the ability to jump into action with the speed and agility of a man half his age.

Joe was not one to trust easily. He stood back and observed for long periods of time before he made a decision. This was especially the case when it involved those who were close to his children. He would be polite, of course. Engage in conversation and include them in activities. But it was a really rare thing to be completely accepted by Joe Booth. Even rarer, to be truly liked by him.

This is why Joe found himself surprised as he watched his son's partner arguing with at least five different nurses at once. He liked her already. Acceptance, apparently, had come without question. Joe also was not one to be surprised very easily. This women had definitely caught him off guard, but then again, he liked a good surprise every once in a while.

He had first heard of Temperance Brennan when his wife had become obsessively addicted to her mystery novels. It wasn't until she had bought one of the newer additions to the series and saw the dedication page that she realized the author's connection to their son. Seeley had mentioned her before then, but had always referred to her as 'Bones'. Lately, conversations with his son contained bits of his adventures with the anthropologist which he tucked safely in between stories of his own son, Parker. Seeley complained about her a lot. Stubborn, hot-headed, and a pain in the ass were only a few of the words he had used to describe her. But Joe Booth was a smart man, and he knew his son _very_ well. He saw how much this Dr. Brennan meant to him, almost as quickly as he'd seen what his son meant to _her_ only moments before.

Joe had always had a sixth sense of sorts. One that allowed him to see a person for who they really were, and not how they displayed themselves to others. Others may have been seeing a women worthy of psychiatric care as Dr. Brennan threatened what seemed to be the entire nursing staff with extensive bodily harm if information was not given to her immediately. Joe saw past that to a fierce determination and an unwavering loyalty.

Joe watched as a young doctor rounded the corner and made his way towards Brennan, effectively dispersing the crowd of nurses. He stuck his hand out to her and introduced himself as Dr. Reynolds. Brennan brought the doctor to where Joe and his eldest son stood and proceeded to introduce them.

"Now," she said turning towards the man, her voice low and deadly calm. "What the hell is going on?" Her shoulders were back and her arms crossed, a piercing stare completed the stance which screamed strength and intimidation.

"The surgery on his shoulder was successful. We were out of the OR just after midnight and we've been using this time to clean him up a little bit more. He received multiple lacerations to his body, mainly on his legs and upper torso, but they were minor enough to put off until after the surgery. We've had many people in there working on him, so it's been a little crazy in there. I apologize for the wait. Normally we would have come out to you immediately following the surgery, but there was a lot to fix." Joe noted that it was nearly five in the morning and was silently enraged that it had taken this long to get any news.

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" Jared spoke up from beside him. Joe watched as the doctor sighed, and braced himself for what was to come.

"He was awake a couple of hours ago for about forty-five minutes. Groggy still, but fairly lucid. A short time ago, he fell into a coma. From the looks of it, it seems to be a pretty deep one." The doctor paused giving the news a chance to sink in.

Joe felt a pang in his chest and heard a sharp intake of breath as Jared tried to control his emotions. Dr. Brennan, however, had not moved a muscle and her gaze had never wavered.

"How extensive are his injuries?" She asked in a clinical tone.

The doctor looked slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly. "His shoulder, like I said, should be fine, though he may need some therapy to get it working fully again. He broke quite a few ribs and fractured his tail bone but all of these are now in a position to heal. He has a _very_ deep laceration on his right thigh, but given time to heal, walking should not be a problem. I expect him to heal fully, pending any further complications. Now, it's just a question of when he will wake up." He paused again looking at each of them in turn. "We _were _talking to him and were able to explain his injuries. _He_, however, seemed more concerned with the deep lacerations he says that you'll surely have on your wrists." He indicated towards Brennan's hands. "He was fairly certain that you wouldn't have gotten them checked yet." Dr. Reynolds gave her a small smile. "Please do, and I'll go see when we can get you in to see him." He turned and walked away.

Joe didn't watch him leave. He was more concerned with Dr. Brennan as he watched her strong resolve slowly slip away will one painful sigh. Her shoulders slumped as she slowly raised each of her jacket sleeves in turn to reveal the deep cuts that circled her wrists and the dried blood that stained her lower arms. By her expression, she seemed to have forgotten they were even there.

A quick glance to his side and Joe saw that his son was watching her closely as well. She looked up, taking a deep breath and allowing her sleeves to fall back into place. She then turned her ice blue eyes towards them and they watched as they filled with tears. None of them fell, and Joe knew with certainty that she would not allow them to. He had seen _this _girl hidden beneath the strong suit of armour she wore moments before, and suddenly viewed her as a frightened young girl whom _he _needed to protect from the world. Much like he occasionally continued to see his own daughters as.

Just as Joe was about to move towards her, her attention was redirected across the room. A slightly hysterical, "Sweetie!", came from a young woman leading a small group at a run across the waiting room. She flung her arms around Brennan's neck hugging her tightly.

The group, Joe realized, was extremely mismatched. The woman was partly Asian and wearing a slightly eccentric outfit, which would easily draw her out from a crowd. She did not need the outfit to do this however, as she was naturally very pretty. Two men had followed her in, one was short with a mess of dark curls on his head while the taller was thin and gangly with a face that made him look younger than Joe expected he was. The only things that they seemed to have in common was the looks of worry upon their faces. Brennan made the odd group four - and he strongly suspected that his own son made it five.

The woman pulled back to look Brennan in the face and immediately bombarded her with questions about what had occurred. They were asked in rapid succession leaving no space for any answers. The man with the curly hair joined in on the questions until silence was brought on by the words of the second man.

"Where's Agent Booth?" He asked in a monotone voice. All four of them froze. The three looking at Brennan with wide, fearful eyes.

Brennan took a step back from her friend, obviously not wanting her emotions to get the better of her. "He - there was- I-" She took a very shaky breath and surprised Joe, again, as she let some tears fall down her face. She took another step back. "We were - he -" She paused and leaned her head to the side in defeat. "He's alive." She whispered, although if he was any further away he wouldn't have heard it. "Coma." She stated quietly.

As the other three took in the news Brennan turned back to face him. Joe stared at her straight on, watching as she searched him for the same thing he searched for in people. It seemed that she didn't trust easily either. She watched him for a long time, either ignoring or simply not hearing the comments and questions her friends were directing at her. And he watched her back.

She seemed to surprise her friends with what she did next. Taking the few steps towards him she allowed herself to fall into his embrace. It seemed to surprise Jared even more, that his father had welcomed her into it.

Joe Booth, however, was _not _surprised.

"_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me"_

**

* * *

****Ahhhh!! I hope that worked out like I wanted it too. I was trying to convey that not only are Booth and his father similar in the way that they see people - namely Brennan - but that Joe is also a lot like Brennan. Maybe I can work more of that into future chapters. Review, review, review!!!**


	4. I Won't Give In

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Now on with the story!**

**PS: I don't own Bones... or the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne...!**

* * *

"_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take you're hand"_

It struck her as slightly strange that the Jeffersonian had served as a home away from home for the last ten years of her life and she had never viewed the gardens from this point before. The sun was just beginning to set giving the early summer sky a fiery glow. The humidity that the air had held throughout the day was finally giving in and a soft, warm breeze tickled her face. Brennan sighed and redirected her gaze to her companion, with whom she had taken up residence on the museum's front steps.

The young boy's focus was not on the beautiful night surrounding them, but on the large ice-cream sundae that he held in his hands. He filled each spoonful with accuracy, effectively ensuring that each bite contained ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream in equal amounts. He was apparently leaving the cherry for last. The furrow in his brow helped to add to the uncanny resemblance that he had to his father, although Booth's concentration was usually directed at something much less trivial than ice cream.

Seeming to have decided that he could no longer put the cherry off, Parker picked it up by the stem, tilted his head back and slowly allowed it to descend into his mouth. He broke the stem off dramatically and sent his version of the Booth charm smile her way as he set his sundae on the step beside him.

Brennan chuckled at the mess of chocolate that was smeared across his face and pulled out the napkins that she had quickly learned to carry when she spent time with Parker. "I think," she said as she began to wipe his face, "that you have more of that sundae on your face that you do in your stomach." He giggled and squeezed his eyes shut as she rubbed a little harder on a spot where some of the syrup had already dried up. His cheeks held a light pink tinge as she pulled away and began to wipe his hands. "There, you're all clean." She smiled at him as she pushed his blonde curls out of his eyes.

"Squeaky clean!" He exclaimed as he scooted closer to her and looked out at the gardens. "Wow, Bones. Look at all the pretty colors in the sky!" Awe spread across his face and his eyes sparkled as he took it all in. Looking at him made Brennan long for the ability to see the world through such innocent eyes. She watched as he face contorted into a look of confusion. He asked, "How can it do that?"

"Colors that appear in the sky during sunrise and sunset are known as the phenomena of Rayleigh and Mie Scattering. The latter is the one we are seeing now is caused by the low angle scattering of -" Brennan stopped her lesson when she saw the look of an even deeper confusion cross the boy's features. Booth's voice made its way into her head and gently told her to simmer down and reminded her that Parker was six years old and not one of her genius squints. She sighed and searched her brain for a way to explain the sky in simpler terms.

"When the sun comes up and when it goes down sometimes other colours can be seen in sky instead of just the normal blue." She paused, unsure if she was doing this correctly. When Parker nodded, she continued. "When we can see reds, purples and oranges it's something called Mie Scattering. This happens because the light from the sun in shining lower and reflects off of dust and smoke." She paused again. "Rayleigh Scattering is the scattering of shorter waves of light and it causes the sky to take on the colours of blue, purple and green." She smiled slightly as Parker's wide-eyes turned to look at the sky with a new-found respect.

"You know everything, Bones." He looked at her admiringly before looking back out to the sunset. His hand found hers and he sighed contently as he leaned his head gently against her arm.

"I don't know everything, silly." Brennan smiled, nudging him slightly. She remembered when he had first begun to attach himself to her and how uncomfortable she had been with it. Now it seemed to simply be apart of their visits together.

"You do so." Parker argued, not taking his eyes off the sea of colors before him. "Daddy says you do." He said this as though it settled the matter.

As they sat in silence Brennan wondered what Booth would think if he knew about their frequent evenings together. Over the last four weeks, Brennan had taken to picking Parker up a couple times a week from school and bringing him to visit his father at the hospital. Afterwards they would go to the diner for supper and usually continue from there for a long walk. Parker usually guided them to a place that sold ice cream and then in a very unsubtle way, he would wait for her to ask him if he wanted any. Today, their walk had let them to the Jeffersonian, where Parker suggested they sit on the stairs and wait for his mother to pick him up there.

Parker let out a large yawn and buried his face into her arm. "I love you, Bones," came a soft, muffled voice.

Brennan's head swiftly turned to look at him. He had let his eyes close and, therefore, didn't see the tears that had immediately come to her eyes as a result of his words. She forced them back down as she began to stroke his curls, gently pulling them off his forehead.

There was a sense of accomplishment that had come with what he had said. Despite the fact that her walls had unwillingly built themselves tightly up on that day at the hospital, she had forced herself to pull out of them, even if it was solely in Parker's presence. She had known that with the situation with Rebecca the boy might be unintentionally forgotten about and that he may not understand why his father was no longer around. She also knew that Parker meant everything to her partner and she would not let herself allow that to happen.

Hanging somewhere in between running straight towards the things that scared her and running away from them, Brennan wondered if she would have visited Booth at all in the last month if it hadn't been for the boy currently snoring softly against her. She hadn't actually even spoke to her partner's unconscious form, although she did encourage Parker to do so. She knew Booth would believe that it was possible for someone in a coma to hear the words their loved ones would say to them. He may even believe that it could help them get better. So who was she to tell Parker that his father probably couldn't even hear a word of what he said to him?

Not having Booth around at all had woken Brennan up slightly. She wondered how she had ever lived her life before he had become a part of it. Food didn't taste as good, the air didn't seem as fresh, jokes didn't seem as funny. Nothing was the same. And she was certain it wouldn't be if he didn't wake up, again. The tears clouded her vision once more.

Her thoughts wandered to the rest of the Booth clan, whom she had grown accustomed to seeing daily. They had moved their lives from Philadelphia and the surrounding area into Booth's apartment. She thought of the fortune it must be costing as many of them would fly back and forth in order to accommodate their working schedules and the rest of their families. She sighed. Being around them was always a comfort, just like the way it had been the day she met Joe and Jared at the hospital. If she didn't see them soon, she would go seek them out herself. She missed them, too.

It was odd, Brennan knew, for her to have grown to need certain people. But for once in her life, she was fighting with everything she had to get herself out of the prison her walls created around her. She wanted to be close to the people who knew Booth best. She _wanted_ to feel the empty, hollow space that his presence usually filled. It was better than feeling nothing at all.

Brennan once again looked down to the sleeping Parker at her side. He really had been her lifeline in the past weeks. Unbeknownst to the six-year-old, he helped her find the strength it took to know when she had to be strong and when she didn't. _Like father, like son,_ she thought.Parker kept her close to her partner, and in his six-year-old wisdom, he always knew the right thing to say.

She now allowed the tears that had accumulated in her eyes to fall down her cheeks. Somehow, she was going to keep the connection that she had with Booth. It was far too precious not to fight for.

She let out a long sigh and buried her face into Parker's curls. She pressed her lips gently to the top of his head. "I love you, too, Parker," she whispered. "I love you, too."

"_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear"_

* * *

**End Chapter! Next up… the Squints and the Booths! Reviews make me happy!!**


	5. Always There

**Author's Note: Okay guys, a sad number of reviews last time! And **_**I **_**thought that chapter was pretty cute! Anyway, on with it I suppose. This song is 'Right Here' by Jeremy Camp. Love it. And P.S., I know I promised Squints and Booths this chapter, but I was a little ahead of myself. That'll be in the next one! Enjoy!**

"_All these thoughts I've wasted,  
All these thoughts I fear"_

Sitting in her office with the late evening sunlight from the partially open blinds dancing across her face, Brennan had never tried so hard in her life to pretend that she was doing something that she wasn't. Her computer was on with various programs opened, and files and papers were splayed across her desk. But, she really wasn't doing anything. Sure, she could start working on her next novel, but truth be told, she hadn't been feeling very inspired lately. Ever since Booth had been in the hospital, her and her team had come to an unspoken agreement to not take on any cases. A new partner, however temporary, was definitely _not_ what she wanted right now. Currently they were working on the eighth body from limbo in the last month.

The most probable reason for her failure to at least _appear_ to be working was the fact that her eyes were boring through an object on the corner of her desk. The black, beady eyes of the porcelain pig had captured her full attention and no matter how hard she wanted to get up and walk away, she couldn't bring herself to break the staring contest she had engaged herself in. She couldn't remember ever having such irrational feelings before. And she knew with certainty that she had never felt the urge to actually speak to an inanimate object. At least since she was a child, anyway. But then again, Chatty Cathy had the ability to talk back - Jasper the Pig, however, did not.

Just as she was reaching for the pig, fighting against all of the logic her brain was throwing at her, she was interrupting by a soft knock on her door. Brennan quickly retreated her hand from Jasper and cleared her throat. "Come in." She called, before turning back to her computer in hopes of giving off the impression that she had been working hard.

Angela poked her head in the door gave her a smile and closed it behind her once she had entered. Hesitantly, she made her way into the office hugging what seemed to be a very large, square-shaped book to her chest. She stopped awkwardly in front of Brennan's desk and waited.

Brennan's curiosity of her friend's odd behaviour soon overwhelmed the need to look as if she was accomplishing something and she turned her attention away from her computer. Her friend actually looked nervous. Brennan didn't think she had ever seen Angela this way. Disgusted and nauseous over one of their cases or worried about her friends, of course. But never had she seen this particular emotion cloud ever morsel of Angela Montenegro's being. In a way, it scared her.

"Ange?" Brennan turned her body to face her friend, her eyes wide. "Is everything okay?"

Angela nodded vigorously and a forced smile appeared on her face. Her usually vibrant eyes were clouded with tears and she bit her trembling bottom lip. She took a deep breath before speaking in a soft whisper. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie."

Angela watched her friend freeze, obviously not anticipating her comment. Apparently, Brennan had thought since they had all gotten through the day without a mention of it, then it wasn't going to be mentioned at all. Angela continued quickly. "Don't worry. The guys and I - we haven't planned a big party or anything like that. But, I was hoping that I could talk to you for a few minutes." She gestured to the book in her hands and watched Brennan nod and slowly make her way to the couch.

Angela had made a point of giving Brennan the space she wanted. Needed, even. She hadn't pushed or prodded any of her feelings on Booth's situation and she encouraged the rest of the team to follow suit. Angela knew just by looking at her friend how completely broken she was without her partner. Hell, she didn't even have to look; a blind person could sense her pain. She also knew, though, that she was trying desperately to hide it. Temperance Brennan prided herself on being an independent, self-motivated woman who didn't need anyone or anything to make her whole. Succumbing to the hurt she felt would be shattering the image she worked so tirelessly to create. And therefore, Angela had given her some space. But today was her best friend's birthday, and although they weren't going to celebrate it, she be damned if she allowed it to go by unacknowledged.

Brennan felt, rather than saw, Angela tentatively lower herself onto the couch next to her. She forced herself to look brave before she directed her attention to her friend. When she did she noticed that the book was now lying flat on her lap and her hands were lying palm-side down on its cover.

"This," Angela began. "Is something we made for you." Brennan looked curiously at the book and then back up at her friend. A long pause followed before she whispered, "The four of us."

Brennan furrowed her brows as she felt her façade crumbling already. She was fairly certain that the fourth person was not Cam.

Angela took another deep breath, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her friend's doing the same. "We started it a few months ago. It - it was Booth's idea." She gently placed the book in Brennan's lap. "He said that… that he couldn't think of another person in the entire world who deserved a family album more than you did."

Brennan stared at the cover which displayed the words 'Family Album' across the front in beautiful, silver calligraphy which she knew was courtesy of Angela. The much smaller words that lay just above the bottom edge, however, may have been written by Angela, but she knew they had been instigated by Booth. It said, 'Families are like fudge - mostly sweet, with a few nuts'. Brennan let out a small chuckle and looked up at Angela with glassy eyes.

She felt a curious feeling in the pit of her stomach, and somehow Brennan knew that this gift would be the most special one she would ever receive. She redirected her gaze away from Angela, unable to form the words that she wanted to, and let the pads of her fingers trace the edges of the shiny, navy blue, leather-like material. Although she could not bring herself to open the album, she knew with certainty that this book would not contain photos and memories of the family she was raised in. It would be of her family of squints. Her family of squints and Booth. _There's more than one kind of family,_ his words echoed in her mind. For the first time in weeks, she allowed tears to fall down her face in the presence of another person.

"There's one more thing, Sweetie." Angela's voice brought Brennan's attention back to her friend, who was holding a small white box with a tiny envelope taped crookedly to the top. She too, was allowing her tears to fall freely. "Booth, he pretty much ordered us to not get you anything else. He said that this was all you would want." She said gesturing towards the album.

"He was right." Brennan spoke for the first time, her voice thick with emotion. "This is more than enough." She whispered, tenderly running her fingers along the elegantly written letters.

"Yeah, well," Angela let out a small laugh. "It wasn't us who broke the rules. It was him." For a moment she was lost in thought, smiling at the memory that had come to her mind. "God, you should have seen him the day he brought this to me. He was so excited he didn't know what to do with himself." She slowly passed the small box over to Brennan.

Brennan looked down at the box, which had _Bones_ scribbled across the top. She smiled softly and looked up at Angela once more.

"He would _not _tell me what it was, no matter how much I begged, but he was absolutely terrified that he would lose it or that something would happen to it, so he left it with the album in my office. He did threaten my life if I allowed Zack or Hodgins within twenty feet of it, though." She smiled down at the box in Brennan's hands.

Brennan traced the box and the envelope with her fingers, wondering what it could possible contain. Again, though, she found herself unable to open it to reveal what was inside. A ragged breath escaped her lips as she turned to Angela trying to quickly glue her brave mask back in place. She began to nod at her, for what reason, she wasn't sure. She licked her lips and in a voice void of emotion she said, "I miss him."

A sob left Angela's mouth as she firmly grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it between both of her own.

Brennan's already weak mask cracked instantly and she let herself really and truly cry for the first time since the day at the warehouse. "I miss him, so much," she managed to choke out as sobs wracked her body. "I don't even - I can't -"

Angela wanted to pull Brennan into her arms and hug her until she was all cried out. But before she did, there were some things that her friend needed to see. "You know, Sweetie, Booth is one special guy. But, of course, you know that better than anyone." She watched her for a few moments. "That man came in here and just effortlessly pushed his way into your heart, didn't he?" Without waiting for any more of an answer than the look in Brennan's eyes, she continued. "You guys can just look at each other and find a world of understanding." She shook her head as she spoke, marvelling at the mystery that lay behind the partners. "It's really something, you know? You have to see it to believe it. It's not that easily explained, Bren."

Brennan continued to allow the tears to flow as she watched her friend struggle to explain her relationship with Booth. She would have helped, but she wasn't that great at explaining it either.

"You know, Sweetie, it's one thing to be so," she searched for the word, gesturing with her hands, "_in sync_ with someone on a day to day basis. But, it's a whole other thing to be even stronger when times get rough." She fixed her gaze at Brennan, and stared her straight on. "These, Sweetie, are rough times, and he _needs _you. This connection you two have, it's something you fight until death for. You have to fight for it, Bren, because he can't right now." She said this as gently as she could and then stopped Brennan from interrupting by holding out her hand. "Yes, Sweetie, you have been looking out for Parker and the rest of Booth's family. Actually stepping out of your comfort zone to do so, and I am so proud of you for doing that. And, you know something? Booth would be, too. But he misses you, Sweetie."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Ange, he's in a coma. His body can't respond to external stimuli, he wouldn't even know I was there."

"Whatever, Sweetie." She dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "Going to see him is something that you need to do for _you_, then.And not just when you bring Parker.Talk to him, even though he can't talk back. Show him things, even though he can't see them. I know it's scary, Bren., to see someone normally so strong in such a vulnerable position. But, Sweetie, that's what makes you two so amazing. Both of you have these masks that you wear to shield yourselves from the world but, somehow, neither of you have ever seen anything but the person that lies beneath them. And right now, Booth is lying there, exposed to the world. You need to go and _be _his mask. His protection. You need to be his strength, Sweetie." She sat and watched her friend for a few moments, giving everything she said time to sink in. "He would do it for you."

They sat in silence for a long time after that. Brennan sat, staring straight forward, surely thinking and rethinking every word Angela had directed at her. Thinking through every feeling that she had in the last month and, when finished, she would think about them some more. Just like she did with everything. Sensing it was time to leave, Angela gently broke Brennan out of her reverie to pull her into a hug. "Just think about it, Bren." She whispered before pressing a kiss to her cheek and standing up.

"Thank you," came a soft voice from across the room just as Angela was walking out the door. She turned and gave her friend one last smile before leaving to collect her things from her office and head home for the night.

Brennan let out a long sigh and leaned forward to set her unopened gifts onto the coffee table. Slowly she lowered herself into a lying position on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest. As a second thought, she tugged on the blanket which was draped over the back of couch and pulled it down onto her body, wrapping herself within it.

Thoughts of her partner danced around in her mind as she lay there. Recently, she had begun to realize just how much came with his presence. There was a sense of stability that keep her standing tall. One she seemed to have been able to stand her entire life without before she met him, but now could not. The feeling of not only physical safety and security, but emotional as well. This, she discovered, could only be found in his unwavering loyalty and fierce protection. And, most importantly, an irreplaceable friendship, deeper than any she had ever known.

Somehow he knew her and what was more, he _understood_ her. That in itself was a feat accomplished by no other. At least not completely anyway. She wondered if it was like Angela had said, and she meant the same thing to him as he meant to her. Maybe, she knew _him _like no other. Maybe he really did need her there.

Enveloped in darkness the night had sent in through her office windows, Brennan began to fall into a restless, dream-filled sleep. Her last thoughts were on Angela's final words. He would definitely be there for her if the situation was reversed. Whenever she needed him, he was always right there.

"_Many of times that I have felt alone,  
Many of times that I have the world was crashing down upon me,  
You always stood here by my side,  
You were always there"_

**And, done chapter. Review, review, review!! The next chapter will show the progression in Brennan's relationship with Booth's family. I promise this time:D**


	6. Had Enough

**Author's Note: Hey!! So sorry it's taken so long. You know those people who are far too obsessed with Harry Potter? Well, I'm one of them. And in my anticipation for the new book, I had to read some of the ones leading up to it. But, I'm back! This chapter's song is Stand by Rascal Flatts. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place_

Brennan awoke slowly, the sunlight from her still open window warming her face. She rubbed her swollen eyes, sure that they would hold evidence that she had cried herself to sleep the night before. Angela's words immediately entered her mind once she had processed that she was waking up in her office. Her friend had been right. Brennan needed to go see Booth. And soon.

As she sat up, her eyes found the birthday presents that were sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She smiled at the silly definition of family. _Families are like fudge - mostly sweet, with a few nuts! _Brennan thought of how Booth would probably include herself, Zack and Hodgins as being the "nuts". They were, after all, deemed the abnormal ones. As Brennan gingerly lifted the album to place it on her lap, she realized that it would be more fitting to refer to Booth as the "nut". After all, in a family of squints, he would definitely be the odd man out. She chuckled to herself at how fiercely Booth would fight off being called the weird one amongst the rest of the group and she gently opened the album.

A single picture sat in the centre of the first page. Patterns, drawings, borders, sequence and stickers filled it in an extravagant, yet classy way that only Angela seemed to be able to pull off.

The picture was of the five of them, but she couldn't pinpoint the time or the location in which it was taken. It was a midrange shot, displaying them from the waist - up, standing side by side, with their arms around each other. Booth was in the centre with Angela and Hodgins on one side, and herself and Zack on the other. Booth's arm seemed to be tighter around her than around Angela who stood on his other side. It was almost as if he was worried that she would run away before the picture was taken. Brennan's fellow squints were smiling at the camera in that naturally happy way that was absolutely perfect for a family portrait. Her and Booth, on the other hand, were a different story. They were facing each other, him smiling at her in his cheeky way and her, caught in a rare moment of laughing hysterically. Brennan smiled as she gently ran her hand along the edge of the picture before softly closing the book.

She eyed the box from Booth. The gift he had bought against the rules. Brennan wasn't sure whether she wanted to open it, or not. Angela had pointed out that it was something that he had been very obviously excited about, so she knew he wouldn't want her to _not_ open it. But, since he had been so happy with it, would he want to watch her open it? Booth always told her that buying gifts for the special people in one's life is all about the reaction that comes with unveiling its contents.

Her decision was soon made for her as loud, pulsing alarms rang from the lab. As she jumped to her feet, heart pounding, she could hear the scuffling of running feet and the sound of voices through her closed office door.

She sprinted towards the door and flung it open, the sight before her, however, made her stop in her tracks.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy. Just back off. Got it? Just back away." The man standing in the middle of the platform had his hands raised in front of him, shielding himself from the oncoming security men. A second later though, he let out a few curses and covered his ears against the still piercing alarm.

Brennan rolled her eyes and stepped back into her office, only to grab her identification card from her lab coat. She surprised herself when she felt a large smile stretch across her face as she made her way towards the platform. She had forgotten what it felt like to smile.

She slid her card through the scanner at the bottom of the stairs and effectively stopped the loudest alarm. Another still buzzed quietly, but had to be shut off manually. The men all halted and turned towards her.

Jared's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "See! Her! I'm with her. Tell 'em, Blue." She pointed wildly at her. Apparently his tough guy stance was just for show. He looked as if had become quite nervous when nobody had showed up to defend him.

Brennan narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't call me that!" It irked her that a cheeky smile made its way onto his lips. She turned to the guards. "It's fine. Apparently, it runs in the family." She spun on her heel and began to make her way towards the control pad that would stop the alarm.

As the security guards began to disperse, Jared hopped into action, and jogged down the stairs after her. "Blue! Hey, Blue!"

Booth's brother had taken to calling her this after only knowing her a couple of days. He attributed it to the fact that she had blue eyes, and that he simply didn't know many people with them. Brennan, personally, thought this to be a pretty pathetic excuse, and believed the nickname have surfaced out of jealousy of not being allowed to call her Bones.

"You know," he began from close behind her, "A simple, 'hello', would be nice. A 'how the hell are ya'-"

Without turning towards him she said, "I'm not quite awake yet, Jared. I need some coffee."

His voice immediately turned to one of concern, as he began to question whether she had slept in her office and why she had slept so late, the time being nearly noon. He continued on to ask if she really hadn't been sleeping at all, as the whole family, he informed her, had suspected.

This did nothing to stop Brennan's thoughts from turning to her partner, and how uncannily alike his brother was to him. As she punched in the password to disable the alarm, she thought of the annoyance he had displayed at his intentions being questioned when the guards had been approaching. The lightness in which he talked to her as he gently taught her manners, and the seriousness his voice took on, and still held, as he wondered out loud if she was sleeping properly. The fact that he wasn't standing beside her, but behind her, right at her shoulder, and speaking clearly in her ear only helped to add to the likeness.

Brennan shut the small door to the control pad and turned her head to face Jared, a soft smile splayed on her lips. Jared's worried eyes held hers for a moment before he said in a slightly exasperated tone, "What?"

She shook her head as she turned and began walking towards the platform, this time with Jared at her side. "You're just a lot like your brother, that's all." He didn't say anything, he merely returned her small smile and they continued across the lab in a comfortable silence.

"This place is incredible," he said, looking around at the room as they made their way onto the platform. "The whole museum," he redirected his gaze to hers, "I lost my family out there between the dinosaurs and the Egyptians. Be surprised if I ever see them again." He smiled cheekily as she rolled her eyes.

"Why, hey there, gorgeous!" Came Angela's suggestive voice as she climbed onto the opposite side of the platform carrying a large sketchbook.

Jared, who had met Angela already and had become somewhat accustomed to her ways gave her a wave, and sent a wink in her direction. Hodgins appeared as well and made a witty comment about how it didn't surprise him that he had set the alarm off, "being a Booth, and all."

Cam's voice drifted down towards them from the upper level where, Brennan was surprised to see, she knelt re-varnishing the coffee table from the nearby lounge. Brennan guessed that this was to pass some time, seeing as they hadn't been doing much lately that required a pathologist's expertise. "Did I hear someone say that there are Booths back in the world again?"

"Save your breath, Cam," Angela told her, from the chair she had sat in to continue her drawing. "He's married." She said this with a tone that conveyed her mock hurt on the subject.

Jared laughed and Angela continued, still directing her words at Cam. "And he came to see her," she pointed at Brennan. "Why does she get both of the Booth men? What does she have, that I don't?"

"Ange-" Brennan said in a warning tone, a smile still upon her face.

"Gee, I don't know." Hodgins said without moving away from the particulates he had began to examine through a microscope. "A bare ring-finger, perhaps?"

Laughter came once again. Brennan thought of Booth, which seemed to be a pretty constant occurrence. She couldn't remember the last time they had laughed. For the first time since everything happened, she felt that she may be okay. Not great, but as if she would make it. Again, Booth was right. She'd had enough of going through this on her own and separating herself from everyone. Maybe sometimes you need the help of others to heal. Maybe you need help to find yourself, when you can't seem to do it on your own.

A yell of joy came from across the lab as Booth's sisters Kayla and Vanessa entered through the automatic doors and comically praised the Lord for helping them find their way.

"'Bout time!" Jared chided from the platform.

"Have you seen how big this place is?" Kayla demanded, before turning to Brennan and enveloping her into a hug. "This place is extremely intimidating," she added, obviously looking around the lab from over Brennan's shoulder.

"Mom and Dad aren't here?" Vanessa asked, and squeezed Brennan's arm throwing her a smile, as she passed to join her brother and sister who were leaning against the opposite railing.

"Nope. I'm telling ya, we'll be lucky to see 'em again in a place like this." Jared directed the last part of his comment at Brennan and all three of them smiled at her.

For a second, Brennan could see three Booths, _her _Booth's, staring back at her. Frustration boiled within her as they, knowingly she was sure, said the words as if the building was that large because of her. As if she had drawn the blueprints and laid the bricks herself.

"Why couldn't you people just ask for directions, then?" She said with exasperation., which grew as she saw their smiles widen. "That would have been the quickest and most logical way to get here all together!"

"Please," Vanessa said in a tone that clearly said that she shouldn't have to be explaining this. "We're Booths. Our egos are far too big for that."

Brennan was about to comment when she was interrupted by another voice from the bottom of the platform. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" She turned and saw Joe Booth in a way she had yet to see him before.

"You're telling me that none of us know where your mother is?" Joe had always reminded Brennan most of her partner. His calmness, soft words, and strong and comforting presence was nearly identical to Booth's. She had believed that there was no possible way that her partner would get his spastic and impatient side from such a quiet and controlled man. She had been wrong. This side of Joe was _exactly _the same as this side of her partner, and it made Brennan wonder if there was any of their mother in the Booth children at all.

Without waiting for an answer, Joe threw his arms into the air and began making his way back out of the lab. "Honestly, it was easier to go out to places as a family when you guys were this high!" He indicated a height that came up to his waist.

"Dad, it's Mom that's missing. _We're _right here!" Jared called, clearly amused.

"Can't even turn around for one second without losing her.." he was muttering to himself before turning around and pointing a stern finger at them. "Yeah, and you'll stay right here!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Kayla saluted his retreating form.

"We'll be here with bells on!" Vanessa added.

Joe turned around once more and Brennan was sure that he had something more to say. He surprised her, however, when he pointed directly at her and said in a voice that told her the impatience and frustration was now simply an act, "And you!" He paused dramatically as a full-blown smile cam across his face. "A week is too long. I missed ya, love." He gave her a wink and set off to find his wife.

-----------------------

Linda Booth had shooed Brennan out of the kitchen, politely turning down her offer to help with the dishes. She quietly re-entered the living room where Booth's father and siblings sat laughing about something or other.

For the first time while thinking about how alike they all were, she found herself thinking about one significant difference as well. Everything that they made her feel, Booth did too. Only with her partner it was magnified a million times more. She really, really liked being around these people, whom Angela had dubbed her surrogate family, but while they made her feel as if Booth wasn't so far away, they also made the hole he left that much more apparent.

They were truly a family of six. Not five. Despite the sense of normalcy each one was attempting to keep together, there were little things that failed to escape Brennan's notice. For instance, while setting the table, Kayla had gotten out an extra plate and set a spot for her brother who wouldn't be joining them. Brennan had noticed almost immediately, but didn't say anything. Kayla had realized about five minutes later and glanced anxiously around to make sure no one had seen as she removed the extra plate and utensils. Linda, on the other hand, almost always called Jared, Seeley, and most of the time didn't realize it. Nobody ever corrected her.

With a quick glance over her shoulder at her partner's mother in the kitchen, and another at the rest of the family in the living room, Brennan quietly made her way to the patio doors off the dining room of Booth's apartment, and slipped out escaping the notice of the rest.

It was a small patio, one that Brennan often found Booth on at the end of some of their more gruelling cases. She would knock on the door, but would receive no answer. It would be unlocked no matter what the hour, acting as a substitute for his own invitation in. She would enter, grab a beer from the fridge and meet him out on the patio, where he would already be nursing his own. Sometimes, no words would be spoken the entire time. They would simply stand against the railing and look out at the city from the ten story view.

It felt odd to be out their without him. It felt odd to be in the apartment at all. The family had invited her for dinner which she had immediately accepted. It seemed that they craved the closeness just as she did. According to them, Booth spoke of her often. Though she found this slightly surprising, she justified it with the fact that they spent more than half of their time with each other. It was logical.

After a short amount of time she heard the screen door behind her slide open and then shut. She didn't turn. She felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder and saw Joe position himself beside her, looking out at the night before them. It was a long time before he spoke in a soft voice.

"I told him, 'Seeley, that sounds an awful lot like a girlfriend to me', he denied it fiercely every time." Joe paused, and it took a second for Brennan to realize that he was talking about her. She looked over at him, but saw him still looking straight ahead. She decided to do the same.

"And he said 'Dad, she just _gets _me'." He was quiet again. "I thought for a long time after that conversation. I wondered what there was to 'get'." Another pause. "You know, I didn't want him to go."

Brennan's brows furrowed and she turned for an explanation as to where Booth had gone. Joe was looking down at his hands.

"I couldn't forbid him to. How could I? He was going for the same reasons that I had gone."

War, Brennan realized. Joe hadn't wanted him to go to war.

"He left a boy. A goofy kid, who every liked. He got along with everyone. But, then he came back and all of a sudden he was a man, with something to 'get'." Again he was quiet.

He turned to her, eyes swimming with tears and Brennan wondered just how many people he had ever cried in front of. What he said surprised her.

"I want to thank you. I remember what it's like. When nobody understands." He shook his head as he turned back to face the city. "All you need is someone to 'get it'."

Brennan felt a lump rise in her throat. She allowed a couple tears to fall down her cheeks, concealed by the darkness. She said nothing. For a long time, neither did he. She began to wonder if that was all he had come to say.

"We want to go back to Philadelphia." He said it abruptly and she turned to look at him, dread already filling her stomach. "We want to bring him with us. To the hospital there."

She looked away quickly, still not saying a word. Booth would be gone? Brennan knew that she hadn't been going to see him, but there had always been the opportunity. And, anyway, she had decided that she had needed to go. That she _wanted_ to go. Her thoughts caused parts of what Joe was saying to be lost on her. She heard bits of how both Jared and Kayla had kids at home, and how they would never stop coming back as long as Seeley stayed the way he was. He was worried about the money they had been spending on airfare. He had more reasons, Brennan just didn't hear him. If she was feeling lost now, with him and an entire family of Booths, how would she feel when both were taken away from her? She was holding in her emotions so tightly that she chest ached with the build up.

"Love?" Joe whispered to her, and she slowly turned to look at him. Meeting his gaze, she let the tears fall, granting him with the same trust as he had with her. She _knew _that he didn't cry in the presence of just anyone, and neither did she.

She marvelled at how she found herself not the least bit angry with him, even though he was leaving and taking Booth with him. She realized that he was being the father figure that she missed out on having for most of her life. She actually found part of herself wishing to _be_ his daughter. How could she be angry with him? At least he wasn't leaving with the false pretence of going to buy Christmas gifts, fully aware that he was leaving and wouldn't be coming back.

He watched her for a moment his hand moving to squeeze her shoulder again in that fatherly way. As he tucked some hair behind her ear he said, "There's more."

Brennan wondered what more he could possibly say.

Still looking at her straight on he said, "We what you to come with us."

_Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

* * *

**Ahh! What will happen noooowww?? Don't you just love, Joe? I want them to make Booth's dad just like him in the show! Please review, I need some comments or I can't possibly go on!!! **_  
_


	7. When You're Gone

**Author's Notes: Whoa… look at that! Aren't you guys proud that I updated so quickly? Well, I've been pretty excited about this chapter, and honestly, this song was my inspiration for the entire story. When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. I'm usually not the biggest fan of her, but I really love this song. If you haven't heard it, listen to it. If you kind of ignore the romantic side of the song I think it fits perfectly. Let me know what you think. PS: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

Special Agent Seeley Booth. Oh, the things he brought to her life. She fed off his strength and determination. Far too often, she sought out the safe haven he could provide. She longed to possess the ease in which he did things. She desired to see the world as he did. Feel things as he felt them. But most of all, she craved his light. The brightness that seemed to follow him everywhere. The one that was evident in all that he did.

So many times he had told her that they were more alike than she realized. And in some ways, she knew that they were. In others, however, she knew that they were as different as night and day. He was open, she was closed. He had faith, she preached science. She listened to her head, he followed his heart. He was full of life. So full of that light. She, if she was honest with herself, was full of death. How, she often wondered, they could work the same cases, see the same things, and fall into the same mind sets and still give off such different auras, was beyond her.

It was a gift, she knew. This light Booth had. She saw it the first time he had ever walked into her lab. And now, having gotten so deeply attached to it, she now viewed the place that was in many ways her home, as a very dark place. Despite the thousand dollar lighting fixtures. Booth seemed to know how special this gift was, that much was obvious. He highlighted it every chance that he got. And all who knew him knew that if the light ever flickered or, God forbid, burnt out, it would only be a matter of seconds before it shone brightly once more. Coming back to life in the form of a witty comment or a flashy tie.

This light, she knew, was one that she did not possess, so she clung to the moments when she was near him. For in these moments, she felt like she had it, too. For a while, she had thought that spending enough time with him would allow her to be able to carry it on her own. But if the last month had taught her anything, it was that she had been wrong.

Her partner had been through some tough times. That was an understatement. He had been to hell and back, and in other ways, so had she. This was one of their few similarities. Maybe at one time, she found herself thinking, she had possessed a light too. A light that had burnt out. One that she hadn't fought for. Maybe Booth, unlike herself, had worked hard to keep his own shining bright. These thoughts led her to where she stood now.

Silent tears were running down her face and she found herself fighting her logical side which was trying very hard to remind her that people can't actually possess light within themselves. She ignored it, because as irrational as it was, she had seen it. She knew it existed.

Looking down at the open drawer, she found herself disgusted at what she saw. Whites, blacks, browns, dark blues and the occasional beige. She thought of her partner's which would surely be full of colour. Reds, yellows, pinks and purples. Striped ones, dotted ones, themed ones. Nothing, she was certain, would be more symbolic of their differences than their sock drawers.

Anger and frustration boiled up inside her. She wanted her light back and she was fully ready to fight for it. This, she decided, is where she would begin. Two at a time, with one in each hand, she picked up her socks and threw them with meaning into the waste basket that sat beside her dresser. Her movements increased in speed and force as she continued and the tears began to come faster and harder. After she had threw the last pair into the overflowing heap she allowed herself to fall to the floor as sobs wracked her body.

This task she had decided to embark upon was something that she would not normally have to do on her own. Certain circumstances, however, made the daunting reality of a solo mission inevitable. Booth, she knew, would have helped without question. No matter how absurd it sounded. Him not being there though, seemed to have triggered her need to do this. In some ways, it was a need to prove to herself that she could be strong without him. Although she may not want to, she knew she would have to. She also knew that very few people woke from longstanding comas, and as much as she did not want to think about it, she was facing the possibility of the rest of her life without him. She would have to do it, because she knew that he wouldn't want her to live the rest of her life the way she had lived the last month. Had it really only been that long? It seemed like years. The fact that she wasn't sure if she could do this didn't bother her, though. Booth would have faith in her. He would know that she could.

She was going to have to be like him. Not exactly, obviously. She would never be able to accomplish that. But she would try to look upon life as he did, and take the steps that he would. And she knew exactly where she would start. She stood, wiping her tears, and despite the fact that her clock clearly displayed that it was nearly one in the morning, she grabbed her keys from her nightstand. She had a few things to do.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_We want you to come with us. We want you to come with us. _Joe Booth's words echoed in her mind as she entered the 24-hour department store through the automatic sliding doors. Unfaltering florescent lights shone down from above as she grabbed a basket from the top of the pile where they stood next to the shopping carts. Occasionally, she passed a tired looking store clerk as she made her way through the aisles but she was pretty certain that she was the only customer in the store.

When she found the wall where they hung, she smiled. Briefly she checked whether they would be big enough to fit her feet, before tossing one of each colour and design into her basket. She wondered, for a moment, where Booth could possibly find men sized socks that looked like these.

A young girl rang her purchase through, but Brennan ignored her curious looks. She realized how odd she must look. It was probably still obvious that she had been crying hard, and now she had come to a department store in the middle of the night to buy every pair of brightly coloured socks they sold. Her only comfort was that the staff here had probably seen far crazier middle-of-the-night shoppers than herself.

As she got into the car she threw the two large bags on the passenger seat and as if on auto-pilot, her body directed the vehicle in the direction she needed to go. She stopped briefly at the lab where she sprinted to her office, grabbed what she had come for, and sprinted out without a word in response to the questioning looks given to her by the security guards.

When she pulled into the parking lot of the next location, she pulled her shoes off and changed her socks before getting out. Blindly, she reached into the closest bag and pulled out a pair of bright orange ones decorated with flames. On the ankle read the words "Hot Stuff!" She smiled down at them before slipped her shoes back on, grabbing the album and the little white box, and exiting the car.

She walked quietly through the white halls of the hospital, making her way to her partner's room. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath before entering and softly closed the door behind her. She stood at the door for a moment with her eyes squeezed shut, trying desperately to find even a little bit of bravery. When she finally allowed herself to look at him, she realized that she didn't need to be brave. It was Booth.

As she made her way to the side of his bed, still clutching her gifts, she began to pull the chair closer before she decided against sitting there, and she positioned herself cross-legged at the end of his bed. For a long time she simply watched him. The many monitors surrounding them beeped loudly, clearly showing that he was still very much alive. He looked, however, anything but.

Much of his injuries had healed completely, leaving no direct evidence that he had been wounded at all. He was much paler, though. And thinner. Although she couldn't bring herself to touch him just yet, she was sure that his skin didn't hold the same warmth that it usually did either. Other than that though, he just looked as if he was in a very calm sleep. She watched him for a while with emotions building up in her chest and more tears making their way down her cheeks. She had never realized just how much she would miss the actual person that usually resided in the near lifeless body laying next to her. The things he said to her full of wisdom and caring, she didn't know how to make up her mind about anything without his voice there to guide her. She couldn't even pick a meal off a menu, so how was she supposed to decide something as huge as this without him?

"Hi." She whispered, knowing that he would be talking to her if the situation were reversed, but still feeling slightly silly. She took a deep breath. "I really miss you." She paused for a moment, before beginning to talk again. She told him about her socks and about Parker's sundaes. She told him how special the album was to her, even though she had yet to get past the first page. She told him how she had been getting to know his family, how much she loved them, and about the offer they had presented to her. Last, she explained how she had decided to look at the world through his eyes and while granting it would a very difficult task, she would not stop until she accomplished it.

Brennan took a deep breath, having more to say but deciding not to say them. She now knew, she had now decided, that there would be more of these visits and at those times she could talk more. She looked down at the album before setting it aside. She had planned to look through it here with him, but would leave that for next time. Slowly she picked up the little white box.

Peeling the small envelope from the top, she smiled at the word _Bones_ scribbled in her partner's familiar scrawl and turned it over, sliding her thumb inside it. Before she opened it her eyes caught sight of more words on the back of the envelope. It said: "_Open gift first." _She rolled her eyes and looked over at Booth's face, smiling. "Why do you always have to make things difficult?"

She set the card down and pick up the box, gently lifting off the lid. Inside it, atop of a tiny deep red cushion were a pair of earrings. She looked at them for a moment, tears filling her eyes once more, before delicately picking one up and holding it in front of her. Getting a better look at what was dangling from the earpiece, she smiled and gently picked up the other, holding them side-by-side. The tiny diamonds that covered the shapes of the two bones seemed to sparkle, even in the dark room.

She shook her head, marvelling at the fortune it must have cost him before directing her tear-streaked face towards him. She set the earrings back on their little pillow and slowly reached both of her hands towards him, holding his closest hand between the two of hers. Her suspicions were confirmed as she felt his cold skin against hers. It didn't matter though, because she began to warm his hand with her own.

"Booth…" She whispered, her voice unrecognizable, even to herself. She didn't know what else to say, so she moved to open the card. This was difficult to do one-handed, but she refused to remove her other from his.

It was a simple, blue card with the words _Happy Birthday_ printed small across the center. Inside was just Booth's words. It was like she could hear him saying them.

"_Happy, Happy Birthday, Bones! Look at that, I even gave you two 'happies' just because I like ya so much! You may have let your birthday fly under the radar the last two years, but this time, I refuse to let you get away so easy! A birthday, Bones, is a special day, no matter what you may think. So this year, we're going to celebrate it. The last three years, Bones, are pretty special to me, and yeah, maybe I'm being too soppy about it, but I really don't care. You're the best friend that I've ever had… and in your squinty, pain in the ass way you quickly became the most incredible person I've ever known. The gift, Bones, don't think of it in dollars. Think of it as the first time that I'm giving MY Bones, bones that aren't smelly and gross. These ones don't mean that something bad has happened, they mean that it's your birthday, and let's face it, without this day, you wouldn't be here. Now there's a scary thought. Okay Bones, read closely, this is what I want you to do. Put the earrings on, go change into something hot, and come and find me. I'm telling you, we're gonna celebrate and you're gonna have a good time, dammit! I'll be there to pry you away from your computer soon! _

_Love always, Booth. _

Brennan read the card a few times over. While the tears were still poring out of her and her breathing was still ragged and uneven, she felt surprisingly happy. She looked up at Booth and squeezed his hand. She quickly put the card back in the envelope and the lid back on the box. There was now another place that she had to go.

She stood and walked to the head of the bed and gently placed a hand on her partner's cheek. She bent down pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. She looked at him for a moment before whispering, "Thank you." Then, she swiftly turned to pick up her belongings and headed out of the hospital.

When she pulled into the driveway of the home, she wondered if she was really that disconnected as she realized that she had never actually been here before. She walked up the large front steps and wondered if they would be mad that she was waking them. It was, after all, nearly four in the morning. She picked up the fancy brass handle of the knocker and rapped it hard against the door. She waited.

Brennan was surprised when the door opened so quickly. She had assumed it would take a few more knocks to make her presence known. She was also surprised that it was Hodgins who opened to door, and not a fancy butler or servant of some kind.

He held a glass of water in his hand and his dishevelled hair and tired eyes showed that he had been sleeping not very long ago. His looked at her curiously. "Dr. Brennan?" His bright blue eyes suddenly filled with worry, surely assuming the worst. "What happened?!"

It was Angela she had come to see, but now that he was there speaking to her, Brennan found that it didn't matter which one she told. Eyes still swimming with unshed tears and with ones that had already fallen tracing paths down her face, she closed the distance and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He quickly set his glass down on a nearby table and returned the hug. "What happened?" He whispered and when he didn't receive an answer he continued, "Is he…", but seemed unable to bring himself to finish the sentence.

Letting out a shaky breath she whispered, "He's fine." She was quiet for a few moments after this and appreciated that Hodgins didn't say anymore, obviously sensing that she just wanted to be held. She took another deep breath, preparing herself for what she would say next. She buried her face in his shoulder before whispering, "I'm going to Philadelphia."

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

* * *

**A/N: Ah… I love the socks. And maybe it was kind of weird that I put Hodgins at the end, but I always kind of felt that him and Brennan have a deeper connection than is shown. And plus, I love him. Review, review, review! I'm anxious to hear what you guys think!! **


	8. That Was Then

**Author's Note: Ahh! I am super sorry for how long this update has taken. The last few weeks have been insane! But… enough with the excuses! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The song is 'This is My Now' by Jordin Sparks. **

* * *

_Had to decide, was I going to play it safe_

_Or look somewhere deep inside_

_And try to turn the tide_

_Find the strength to take that leap of faith_

The car ride from the airport had gone by far too fast in Brennan's opinion. Her decision had been spur of the moment and plans had to be made so quickly that the few days of preparation had left no room for her to doubt or over think her choice. The short plane ride, however, had given her plenty of time to ponder the meaning behind what she had decided to do. She was quite literally moving in to her partner's parents' home for an unknown period of time. Although she was doing her best to hide it, Brennan was scared. After all, it wasn't as if she had much experience in a family environment.

What worried her most was what she had been admitting by agreeing to come. Without saying it directly, had she unconsciously made some sort of admission about her feelings towards her partner? If she had, wouldn't she have known that she had done so? What would people think? Would they automatically assume that she and Booth had been hiding a romantic relationship the entire time? And, since when did she care what people thought? Brennan was working herself up, and she knew it but somehow, she was unable to fight it off. This was the first time since she had begun working at the Jeffersonian that she had left it for a long period of time for a purpose other than to work on cases or give lectures in other parts of the country or the world. What she _had_ admitted, was that Booth was more important to her than her job. When had she allowed that to happen?

She stepped out of the car and stood in the paved driveway staring up at the simple, two-story home. She wondered what she had been thinking. She wasn't ready to fall into the domestic lifestyle that surely lay within its walls. Hell, she didn't think she'd ever be ready. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she took in the white-picket fence that surrounded the yard. Brightly coloured flowers were planted along the house, brightening up the dulling shade of the rusted coloured bricks and from where she stood she could see a vegetable garden in the well-sized backyard, as well as a large, worn-looking tree house. Looking at the other homes that surrounded her, it was easy to see how well this particular one fit in to the small suburban area. If meeting Booth's family hadn't been enough, she now had even more of an explanation as to where her partner had gotten his traditionalist ways.

Just when she had made up her mind to turn around and run as far away as possible a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Without turning, she knew that the hand belonged to Joe. After a moment, she felt Joe gently pry her luggage from her hand and she watched as he walked into the home, seeming to know she needed some time before entering it. The feeling of his hand was still present on her shoulder and for one moment, against everything her far too logical brain was telling her, she imagined that it had been Booth. Her mind flooded with different words that he may have used to reassure her, had he been there to do so. His voice told her that it was normal to be nervous and something as common as nerves shouldn't prevent her from doing something she truly felt that she needed to do. So, maybe the voice was a combination of Booth's and her own and she still hadn't quite mastered removing all logic and rationality from it just yet, but it was no matter, _their_ voice had given her the confidence she needed as she made her way towards the front door. Everything would work out. She assumed she would call something like this a leap of faith - had she believed in faith, of course.

Stepping into the entrance hall, Brennan slowly removed her shoes where everyone else's seemed to have been kicked off. As she rounded the corner a small body collided with her own. The young girl took a step back and looked up at her. Pushing her dark brown hair out of her chocolate coloured eyes, she gave Brennan a smile and whispered a shy apology. She took off at a run after realizing that her playmate, who had apparently been chasing her, had almost caught up. Brennan watched them run off with a small smile on her face. She came to the conclusion that they were probably not sisters, but they were definitely related. She wondered if there was one member of the family who had not inherited those soft brown eyes, or that stupid charm smile.

Walking further in, Brennan observed the home. It was open and cozy looking. Clean, yet lived in. An amazing smell came from the kitchen and she could see from where she stood, Linda Booth standing at the stove waving a wooden spoon at Jared in a threatening manner. Three young girls sat up on their knees on stools that surrounding an island counter and they giggled and talked amongst themselves as they used cookie cutters to make shapes in a large slab of dough rolled out before them. A woman, whom Brennan hadn't met but understood to be Jared's wife appeared from behind the open refrigerator door with lettuce and vegetables. She found herself a spot at the counter and began preparing a salad. As she did so she playful pushed Jared out of the kitchen and scolded him for annoying his mother by stealing a spoonful of sauce out of the pot. Instead of leaving, he teased the girls who were sitting making cookies, by switching the cookies cutters on them when they weren't looking and eating some of the leftover chocolate chips. High pitched screams came from the living room, and a few steps to her right revealed a man play fighting with the two girls she had run into earlier. Kayla appeared in the middle of the staircase that came down into the family room. She leaned over the banister and called to the man who had now pinned both girls and was tickling them into tears.

"How much sugar did you feed them?!" Brennan could tell that she wasn't actually upset, but that she was merely feigning annoyance.

Without receiving any more of an answer than a smile and a shrug of the shoulder, Kayla came down the rest of the stairs. She smiled when she noticed Brennan hovering awkwardly in the entrance way, her attention moving back and forth between the kitchen on her left and the living room on her right.

"Hey you! How was the flight?" Kayla gave Brennan a welcoming hug. The rest of the family had come home a few days before, while she and Joe had waited until today so that they could finalize Booth's transportation. As if able to read her mind Kayla said, "The hospital called. Seeley arrived safely about an hour ago. He's doing fine."

Brennan nodded and gave her a small smile, but said nothing. A loud crash came from the kitchen startling the both of them.

Kayla rolled her eyes and sighed. "What now?" She made to go into the kitchen before turning back to meet the eyes of her brother's apprehensive looking partner. "Don't worry. It's a lot to take." She smiled reassuringly and reached out to squeeze her arm. "But I promise, we're not as scary as we look." This received a small laugh from Brennan and as she backed into the kitchen she said soothingly, "Just take it slow. One step at a time."

Brennan let out a breath that she hadn't been aware she was holding. She knew she could do this. Taking Kayla's advice, she decided on entering the living room first as opposed to the kitchen full of people. The man, who had collapsed exhaustedly onto the couch, flipped the television on successfully redirecting the young girls' attention to a cartoon. He looked up as she walked in and smiled, obviously knowing who she was.

"Hi. You must be Dr. Brennan." He stood and extended his hand towards her. "I'm Matt, Kayla's husband."

She shook his hand, smiling at him. "Nice to meet you. And, you don't have to call me Dr. Brennan."

"Alright." He sat, gesturing for her to do the same. "What should I call you then?" He smiled at her in a friendly way.

She marvelled how even just being a part of the Booth family had made this man take in some of the family charm. Apparently it was infectious. She vowed not to allow the same thing to happen to her during her stay.

"Anything," she shrugged, "I have quite a few names." She watched a cheeky smile appear on his lips and interrupted him before he could speak. "Not Bones!"

The two girls who sat in front of the television suddenly laughed loudly at something a yellow, square man had said to his pink friend. Brennan smiled over at them, thinking of Parker who would be joining them in a couple of weeks, once school had finished for the year.

Matt smiled over at them too. "The one in the yellow is mine," he pointed to the smaller of the two girls, "Kelsey. She's four. And Maddie, there, is almost six," He said gesturing to the girl who had run into her when she first arrived. "She's Jared's."

"Is Parker the only boy?" She asked, thinking of the three other girls in the kitchen.

"Yeah. He pretends like it's this big hardship for him, but when it comes to playing princesses and getting makeovers, he's not a bad sport." Matt smiled. He nudged Brennan and pointed into the dining room, just off the room where they sat. The three other girls were setting the table, having apparently finished preparing their cookies. "The littlest one there is my oldest," he said pointing to a girl with nearly waist-long curls which matched her sister's. "Hannah. She's seven. The other two are Jared and Jen's. The one with the glasses is Shelby, she's twelve. The other is Maya and she's eight."

Brennan nodded wondering how in the world she would remember which name went with which child.

"Shelby is your biggest fan," At Brennan's raised eyebrows he added, "No joke. She's way ahead of the rest of her class, our little genius. Reads all your books, too. Seeley's her godfather, so when he found out how much she loved you, he promised that she could meet you some day. When she found out you were coming she went off the wall. We couldn't believe it, because she's definitely the quiet and shy one of the Booth family." He chuckled at her expression. "Hard to believe, I know. But it's true."

Brennan thought for a moment. "It's hard to believe that Booth let's her read the books. He's pretty protective." She said thinking of the dark and gory theme present in all of her novels.

"Yeah, well. He also talks of you like you're a God, so he wouldn't deprive his special girl the privilege of reading them." He smiled at her.

She had been made slightly uncomfortable at his words and was glad when someone called Matt's name from the kitchen.

"Duty calls!" He hopped to his feet, giving her a mock salute and making his way to the kitchen through the dining room.

Brennan found herself watching the three girls in the dining room. She could tell already that what Matt had said was true. Shelby was definitely the quiet one. As the other two girls blubbered and chattered away, the oldest contributed to conversation infrequently, adding only a few words at a time. The younger girls finished the job as quickly as they could and then proceeded to run out onto the large deck through the patio doors and then into the yard below. Without a word, Shelby straightened the dishes and utensils that the other girls had set. She took a step back to admire her work, before stepping forward again to move one of the plates a fraction of an inch. After this, she seemed satisfied and made her way back into the kitchen. Brennan smiled, liking the girl already.

Now alone in the room, except for the oblivious girls who were glued to the television set, Brennan let her eyes wander around the room. The coffee table that sat in front of her was littered with colouring books and crayons. She smiled at the amateur drawings of farm animals, and the way they had signed their names like artists at the bottom of each masterpiece. She redirected her gaze to the television when the girls burst into laughter once more. She watched for a few moments, attempting to understand the program, but eventually giving up. She stood, deciding that she should go make to presence known to the people in the kitchen.

On her way, she paused at the bottom of the staircase, having noticed that the walls going up it were lined with picture frames. She climbed the stairs looking at each picture in turn. There were so many that she was certain had she been in any other home she would have thought it to look cluttered and silly. But somehow, here, it looked right. Her eyes remained on the last picture, near the top of the stairs for longer than they had the rest. It was of Booth and he looked to be about twelve. His head was thrown back and he was laughing so hard there were tears falling down his cheeks. Brennan took in the contours of her partner's face. It was easy to tell that it was him, and despite the fact that he looked pretty much the same now, except for more grown up of course, she took in some significant differences as well. There was an innocence in his face that she had never seen. There was no holding back in his laughter. He was open and feeling to everything around him. Though his eyes were squeezed shut, she knew that they would reflect the same thing. This had been a time when they were not a definition of the pain he had suffered and the horrors he had seen. A strong part of her suddenly wished that he hadn't joined the Army, or continued on into the FBI. Though she would never have met him if he hadn't, she knew that it would be worth it if he had been able to keep the same happiness and carefree nature that he had held when this picture had been taken. Brennan knew that her partner was happy and carefree much of the time, but she was getting better at seeing that it was something he used to shield the darkness and pain he held within him. Tears stung her eyes as she continued to look at it and a pain in her chest reminded her just how much she missed him. She berated herself silently, angry that her nerves had become more important than his absence, even if it was for only a short period of time.

"That's my favourite picture." The voice startled her and she looked over to Joe, who was standing nearly beside her at the top of the staircase. He stared at the picture for a few moments before redirecting his gaze to her. "I just put your bag in that room right there." He pointed to an open door at the end of the hallway.

Brennan nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem, love." He gave her a smile and squeezed her shoulder as he past her, making his way down the stairs.

She watched him go before moving to look at the pictures on the opposite wall as she made her way back down. A few more pictures grabbed her attention. One of a smiley baby Booth being held awkwardly by his proud big brother. Two others of the family - one when Vanessa was still a toddler and the other a more recent one where Booth looked to be about twenty-five. At the bottom of the stairs she stood in front of Booth's Ranger photo. She found herself smiling at the excitement and honour her partner seemed to be trying to contain under a serious looking expression. He truly had been proud to be able to serve the country he loved.

"Um, excuse me?" A soft, quiet voice came from a few feet away. It was Shelby, blushing and giving her a small, unsure smile.

Brennan returned the smile and gave her a small wave.

With wide, nervous eyes she gestured over her shoulder, "Supper's ready."

Brennan nodded, stepping off the bottom stair and falling into step with her partner's goddaughter. The girl was a bundle of nerves and kept her eyes averted from Brennan's. Brennan didn't quite understand why someone would idolize herself and she wasn't that great at reading people, but somehow she understood that this was a big moment in Shelby's life. "So, you must be Shelby, right?" She forced herself to ask even though she already knew.

Shelby's head whipped around in her direction and nodded with a smile, seeming to feel important that Brennan knew who she was. They reached the dining room before she could say anymore.

"Blue!" Jared's voice came from the opposite side of where the two empty chairs sat waiting for herself and Shelby. "Have you met everybody?" He asked as he took his seat. After a second they established that it was only his wife that she hadn't yet been introduced to. "Okay, so this is my wife Jen. She's weird, but you'll get used to her." He received a punch in the stomach, and Brennan decided that she liked her already. "And Jen," he continued while rubbing the sore spot, "this is Blue."

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Brennan asked, annoyed, as she took the salad bowl from Shelby and began to add some to her plate.

"Why? I like it. It suits you."

"So I'm a colour?"

"Sure, why not? There are plenty of people who are colours. Violet's a name. Or Red. Or…" He paused.

"Amber." Shelby supplied.

"Amber! Yes. Thank you, Shelby-" Jared opened his mouth to continue.

"Or Jade. Lavender, Rose, Olive-" Shelby went on, with a smile.

"We get it, Shell, you're a genius." Jared shot her a pretend look of annoyance which made her giggle, before turning his attention back to Brennan, with his eyebrows raised as if making a point.

She shrugged. "It still makes me feel like a crayon."

"Well we know it's better than 'Bones'." He looked around the table at the rest of the family who were all listening, giving the impression that it was a consensus.

"How is it better than Bones?" She asked, fuelled up and ready for an argument. She and Jared often had bickering sessions, and while it was not the same as her banter with Booth, it was still pretty fun.

Jared scoffed at her and put his fork back on his plate. "Bones is so… _uncreative_. You work with them. It's what you do. There was no thought put into the nickname." His poor argument told her that he really didn't care about the disagreement, he just enjoyed arguing with her as well.

"Uncreative?" Brennan looked at him curiously before reminding him in a voice that mirrored how one may speak to someone who would have trouble understanding. "_You_ called me blue because my eyes are blue."

"_And_," He pointed at her enthusiastically, "Because your lab coat is blue." He made a show of looking proud of himself, which drew some laughs from the amused faces around the table.

"Gee, real creative." She mocked with an eye roll.

"You let Seeley call you Bones, why can't I have a nickname for you?"

"I don't let _Seeley _call me Bones. He just won't not!" She argued. "It's been three years, I've given up trying to break the habit."

"Oh, okay. So what your saying is that after a while, you stopped trying to get him to stop calling you it." Jared said, a glint in his eye.

Brennan sighed. "I just said that."

"Good to know." Jared nodded as he rose from the table and made his way into the kitchen. "_Blue."_ He added before disappearing from sight.

The family laughed at her reaction and she found herself smiling back at them. Linda reached over from her spot at the end of the table and tapped Brennan's hand soothingly. "They are _very_ much alike, Sweetheart."

The rest of dinner went by in the same manner. Laughter was frequent and everybody talked to her as if she was simply apart of the family. She felt surprisingly content as she made her way up the stairs later that night. Jared and Kayla had taken their families home, Vanessa had gone back to her downtown apartment, and Brennan had just gotten hugs and kisses on the cheek from both Joe and Linda. This was something, Brennan didn't fail to notice, that they had done to each member of the family as they had left for the night.

She entered what had been dubbed 'her room' and closed the door behind her. It was a small bedroom, with room only for a three quarter sized bed, a small dresser, a desk and chair and a tiny night stand. This had been her partner's room, she realized. She took in the things that cluttered the dresser and desk, as well as the papers and keepsakes that were pinned to a cork board that hung on the wall. She would explore through these things later. Right now, she was far too tired.

Brennan changed into sleep shorts and an oversized top before pulling the plaid comforter back and slipping under the covers. Laying there in the dark, she wondered how she could have ever been so afraid. She knew living here would take some adjustment and she knew that it would be difficult. What she also knew was that it would be worth it. These were the type of people that Booth had been trying to convince her actually existed in the world. He, of course, had been completely right. She found herself no longer caring or worrying about the fact that she had made Booth more important than her lab. It was something that she had always been frightened to do with anyone simply because she had been hurt too much in the past. But that was in the past. Booth had never let her down before and never once had he steered her in the wrong direction. And he never would.

She was strong enough to do this. She was strong enough to be here for him. She would have to be. Because she wasn't about to let him down either.

_As I look around_

_I can't believe that love I see_

_My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt_

_That was then, this is my now_

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now… so hopefully, it will be up tomorrow! Hopefully that'll make up for the wait! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews make life oh so better:D**


	9. Just Breathe

**Author's Note: Okay, so a little bit more progress in this chapter. And I'll warn you beforehand, Brennan is a little out of character, but I **_**want **_**her to be out of character. Remember, she's out of her element and away from everything she knows. Thanks for all the reviews!!! I've combined two songs for this chapter, both Faith Hill. 'Breathe' and 'Like We Never Loved At All'. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed_

The mid-July sun was especially hot today but as she walked down the street she soaked in every second of it and she couldn't care less. The section of the city in which the Booths resided reminded Brennan immensely of small town life. Or it would have, had she ever lived in a small town. The neighbourhood seemed to be a town all on its own, where everybody knew everybody, and even if you weren't known by name, you'd still be greeted with a friendly 'hello' wherever you went.

Her keys jingled in the pocket of her shorts as she walked, although she was only carrying them out of habit. She did not have a key to the Booth house as it was considered very uncommon in the area to lock your doors at all, for people came and went regularly. The same went for vehicles, especially on their own street. Linda and Joe Booth seemed to be friends with every person in the surrounding homes so it was customary to get into someone else's car, find the keys which had been dropped on the floor and simply move it should it happen to be in your way.

As she entered the downtown section of the neighbourhood, Brennan was greeted with a cheery, "Good morning!" from a man she recognized as living with his wife a few doors down from herself. She returned the greeting with a smile before carrying on down the street. The downtown area was home to, among others things, a grocery store, a few knick-knack shops, a post office and a greasy diner whose owner Brennan had come to really like. Corey's Diner reminded her a lot of the diner back home, and made her see why Booth had been so keen on opting to make it their new regular spot when it had opened. She slowed her pace, deciding to stop in to pick up a cup of coffee.

The bell dinged as she entered, alerting her presence to the people inside. A table of the regulars sat drinking their morning coffee and arguing about anything and everything.

"Well there she is!" A thick southern accent greeted her from behind the counter. "And here I thought you had gone and went home without sayin' goodbye!"

A smile spread across Brennan's face as she returned the waves of the older men who sat at a table near by. "No, I'm not going anywhere."

Corey had her hair up in a loose ponytail, with an apron that was far too small tied around her oversized belly. Her features were plain, but she had a smile that seemed to be permanently on her face, and Brennan had met very few people with a personality that was better. There was very few in the neighbourhood who didn't know Corey and even less who didn't like her.

"Good! Now hear me when I say that you best not be leavin' without sayin' goodbye to the old girl here. And if I find out that you do, I will be comin' out to that capital myself to beat yer be-hind for doin' such a thing!" She wagged her index finger in Brennan's direction as she spoke, a false look of anger on her face. She brought a coffee pot to the table of men and continued as she refilled their mugs. "And don't think for one gosh-darn second that I care who your little friends are."

"Aw, Core…" Roger, a grey haired man, whom Brennan had spoke to many times began with a teasing smile. "You may be carin' when you have all those cops and agents, and other high-falutin' people comin' after you for hurtin' our favourite girl, here." He gave Brennan a wink.

"Roger, shut yer mouth and drink yer coffee before I bop you one!" Brennan wasn't quite sure what 'bop' meant, but smiled at Corey who was laughing as she smacked Roger playfully on the back of his head. "Oh Hank!" She exclaimed as she poured the last man his coffee. "You haven't met Dr. Brennan yet, have you?"

Brennan, who had moved over to the table where she stood, smiled as Corey introduced her in a way that she imagined a proud grandmother may. "She, here, works with our Seeley, you know, Joe Booth's youngest boy."

"Of course, of course." Hank smiled as she shook her hand. "I had heard that you were around. How is our boy doing?"

"Pretty much the same." Brennan answered, feeling slightly like a broken record, having had to repeat those words many times over the last six weeks.

Brennan talked some more, before paying for her coffees and leaving the diner. They only allowed her to leave after making her promise to come visit with them during their morning coffee on the following day. After all, as Roger had said, "We don't see many ladies as lovely as yourself in these parts."

The heat suctioned her body like a vacuum as she stepped out onto the sidewalk once more. Although she had been uncomfortable at first, Brennan was truly starting to love the 'Better Part of Philly' as the people of the area liked to call it, despite the fact that it looked as if it may have come straight out of a cheesy movie. She wondered for the umpteenth time how a much younger Booth must of felt when he realized that there was a whole different world that existed outside of this one. One that was full of danger, hate, and violence. She assumed that this moment of realization must have been the same moment in which he had decided what he wanted to do with his life. Saving people, helping them, and giving them closure at the same time as he was helping to rid the world of violence one fraction of a percent at a time. Brennan had realized quickly after coming here that her partner wanted the rest of the world to exist as this place did. He wanted people he didn't even know to have a life as happy as the one he had grown up in, and so he sacrificed little bits of himself in an attempt to accomplish something that she knew he was aware would never happen. Her heart swelled with pride each time she remembered that this man was her partner. She knew the members of his family felt the same way, even if they didn't know half of the things he has had to go through. Joe, it seemed, was especially proud to call Booth his boy.

It had been odd during her month and a half in Philadelphia, mostly because she wasn't used to having so little to do. But, as she had told Angela the evening before on the phone, she was beginning to relish the calmness that came from a life without death, schedules, deadlines, and other such things. This, of course, did not mean that she didn't miss all of the chaos back at the lab. Her job was her life, and she loved it. It simply meant that she wasn't about to go home, nor did she feel obligated to, until she was ready.

Moments later Brennan was walking up the few steps to her favourite shop on the block. It was the only one that had managed to put Corey's in second place. She smiled at the rotating blue, red and white stripes of the barber's pole, reminding herself that it was more fun to think of it as a symbol of the man inside, as Jared and Kayla's kids did, than it was to associate it with the service of bloodletting during the Medieval Times when barber's performed surgery on their customers.

Once again a bell dinged as she entered, but this time it came from the bell hanging above the front door of Joe's Barber Shop. From the history she had gotten from Linda one day, she knew that Joe opened this shop the day after he returned from Vietnam, having inherited the building since he had been gone. He had returned in 1965 at the age of 25, ten years before the war had ended, due to a leg injury that he had sustained which had apparently made his General lack faith in his ability to control the fighter jets with accuracy. Hearing this, despite the fact that it was over forty years later, had angered Brennan who knew Joe well enough to know that he would not have jeopardized any mission with his injury. Had he believed he was not capable, he would have stepped down himself.

One day, about a year after he had opened his shop, he had been cutting a man's hair and chatting away with him when a young girl came in through the propped open door. (Brennan, of course, had heard this part of the story from Joe). According to him, she was a vision in her baby blue dress, with her golden brown hair falling in ringlets to her shoulders. It shouldn't have surprised him, he had told her, that she was already taken. But it was hard for him to contain his disappointment when he found that the man in his chair was her boyfriend. Even more so, when he had remembered that the man had been discussing his plan to asked her to marry him only moments before. From Linda she had heard that it was love a first sight, and to make a long story short, she refused to give the other man her hand, and she and Joe were together barely one week later.

The others had told Brennan that Joe had attempted to retire a handful of times, but never seemed to be able to. An older lady, whom Brennan had met several times and who always seemed to remind her of Corey, would take over for him each of these times, and was always a good sport about backing away when he returned. Linda always gave him a hard time about it and Joe would simply say that he would go crazy without anything to do. Brennan knew better though. Joe Booth wasn't a barber because it had been his life ambition and he certainly did not continue to do it because it was his passion to cut hair. It had been a tough time and he had opened a shop that would bring in the money that he had needed to get by. Over the years however, what Joe _had_ come to love, was the people. He knew everyone of his past customers - their names, families, and life stories. He truly was a people person. The shop also held a special place in Joe's heart, having been the place where he had met his wife. His children had grown up there and had apparently gotten their hair cut far too much in Joe's professional opinion. The walls and desks were covered with pictures of his family, and that is where they remained even during his sporadic retirements.

Brennan reflected on this as she quietly set down the extra coffee before settling herself in an empty barber's chair from where she observed Booth's father in his element. The man getting his hair cut, Brennan knew was one of Joe's regular customers, who opted to get their haircut once a week so that they could enjoy weekly chats with Joe.

"Come over here, love." Joe said, by way of greeting, as he motioned to the spot beside him behind the chair. As she made her way, Joe began explaining to his client, "Dave, this here is Dr. Temperance Brennan from Washington D.C."

"Are you really?" It didn't surprise Brennan that a thick British accent filtered out of the man's mouth, it seemed to fit with his gentlemanly presence. "I heard you were in town."

Brennan laughed, marvelling for what seemed to be the millionth time, how she had ever learned to take part in conversations with complete strangers. "Does everybody know I'm in town?" She asked, looking at the man's reflection in the mirror.

Joe laughed and shrugged his shoulders before directing his attention back to Dave. "You're going to be our guinea pig today, Dave. How do you feel about that?"

Brennan watched on, confused that Joe had just asked his client to pretend that he was a rodent. She was even more confused when Dave laughed again, and agreed.

"I don't know what that means." She stated, looking at Joe for an explanation, her eyebrows furrowed.

It was Dave who answered. "Well, I have let all the Booth children cut my hair at one point or another. Although, I'm not quite sure what I was thinking, letting Seeley hack it away at eight years old."

Brennan chuckled with them, and understood when Joe handed her the scissors, that he was going to show her how to trim Dave's hair. Before she took them however, she met Joe's eyes warily. "Are you sure?" She asked, feeling excitement at the prospect of trying something new.

"Aw, come on, love. I've taught _all_ of my kids." Gently he picked up her hand from where it hung at her side and placed the scissors in it. "Now it's your turn."

Brennan held his gaze for a moment, feeling a twinge in her chest when she understood what he was implying. She wondered for a moment if he really saw her as something of a daughter. The warmth in his eyes told her that he did. She gave him a small smile before turning towards his client to begin her lesson as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

As half her mind focused on the task of cutting the hair, the other half thought of her partner, wanting him desperately to stop being so stubborn and just wake up. She wondered what he would think about the change in her, because she _had _changed and she knew it. This was proven to her tenfold when Joe, from his spot at her side, said, "That's it, love. You're a natural!" and she realized that she never wanted to leave.

Brennan spent most of her day at the barber shop with Joe where they talked about anything that came up. He frequently asked her to teach him things that he didn't know and these lessons had since ranged from everything about the human body to how tsunamis and other severe storms were created. He loved hearing about the places she had been, for she had been to some uncommon destinations spots. Joe regretted, he had told her, having not finished high school. He had been a young, enthusiastic boy, out to change the world and had left in his last year, opting to join the army instead of graduating. He also had been upset that he had not spent the years of his youth travelling the world. Paris, he mentioned many times, was the spot he dreamt about seeing the most.

After she left the shop in the late afternoon, she headed over to the library a few blocks away. Shelby, who was an extremely mature and intelligent twelve, had acquired a summer job there and had grown to love it so much that she arrived early and stayed late. So, despite the fact that it was an hour past closing time, and that the sign on the door clearly stated that the library was closed, she knew that she would find Shelby somewhere in the maze of shelves.

Most of the lights had been shut off and Brennan could see by the empty front desk, that the elderly librarian had already gone home for the night, leaving her young assistant to lock up whenever she pleased. It was in the science section, on the second floor, where she knew Shelby would be. Despite having far more social skills and a truck load of the Booth charm, Shelby reminded Brennan a lot of herself at that age. The girl was wise beyond her years, making it hard for Brennan to remember how young she really was. This and she was content to spend her summers at the library with a pile of books, than at the beach with her friends. Brennan often got a kick of the fact that her partner's goddaughter looked as if she was headed in the direction of becoming a squint.

"Hey you." Brennan said, after finding Shelby right where she suspected she would. She walked to where she was sitting on the floor against a bookshelf with a thick book open on her lap.

"Hi." Shelby looked up long enough to give her a smile and readjust her glasses before diving back into the book.

Brennan sat down beside her but remained silent, either reading the anatomy book over Shelby's shoulder, or taking in the titles of the other books surrounding her feet. A few minutes later the young girl closed the book and added it to her pile. She looked over a Brennan.

"Is science class better in high school?" Shelby, who had skipped the fifth grade, but in Brennan's opinion, should have skipped more, was entering high school a year early in the fall. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Because so far, it's been way too easy, and we haven't been doing any cool experiments."

Brennan smiled, the girl reminding her even more of herself. "It's better in high school. You'll get to do more experiments, but they'll probably be just to find out things that _you_ will already know. And it'll still be too easy for you." Brennan laughed as Shelby scrunched up her nose, but nodded. "You know, I have two guys on my team at the Jeffersonian who do crazy experiments almost daily."

Shelby's smile widened. "Really? Like what?" She turned her body more towards her, obviously excited to hear.

Brennan laughed at her enthusiasm and thought back. "Once, they made a body out of artificial bone and spam and then proceeded to set it on fire to see if that was how our victim died." Shelby laughed. "We got in a bit of trouble for that one." Brennan thought back to her first case with Cam as her boss.

Shelby's eyes went wide. "My parents would kill me if I did that! Give me something I could try at home." She smiled cheekily, obviously not planning on doing anything of the sort.

"So that they could kill _me_? I don't think so." Brennan teased. She watched Shelby for a moment, taking in her excited eyes.

"You know, Shelby," Brennan began, an idea striking her, "Maybe before you go back to school you could come with me to D.C. for a few days and I can show you around my lab. I'm sure that Hodgins and Zack will be able to think up some crazy things to show you."

The girl's eyes went wider than before and she sat staring at Brennan awe-struck. When she finally spoke it was in a whisper, "Seriously?"

Brennan assured her that she was serious, but warned that they would have to make sure that it was okay with her parents before they made any plans. She awkwardly returned the hug that Shelby had thrown at her when both of them were on their feet.

The girl walked with a skip in her step all the way to her grandparents house, where she and Brennan were nearly late for dinner. Shelby's reaction had made Brennan just as excited and she worried that, for some reason or another, Jared would refuse to allow her to go. For the greater part of the meal, Brennan sat silently, creating an argument in her head. It went something along the lines of her visit to the Jeffersonian would be beneficial particularly when it came to the task of deciding which high school credits to take over the next few years that would correspond to the courses she would eventually take in university. Should she decide upon visiting the working environment that science was not the path she wanted to follow, although Brennan saw this as very unlikely, it would, in fact, be better if Shelby realized this now, as she was entering a crucial decision making period of her life.

Shelby had been literally bouncing in her chair, barely able to contain her excitement all through dinner. She had muttered a quick 'I'm fine' to every questioning glance, but when Jared finally demanded jokingly to tell him what was going on before he beat it out of her, Brennan knew it was time to step in.

Jared and Jen had agreed almost immediately, sending Shelby off in squeals and eventually a victory dance that reminded her immensely of her partner. To the amusement of her family sitting around the table, Shelby danced away as she cleared the table, bringing the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so excited." Jen said smiling, as she strained her neck attempting to see her daughter in the kitchen. "She was so jealous when Jared told that he'd gotten to see it."

"But she was right pissed off with me that I couldn't explain it properly to her." Jared continued. "When do you think you'll go?"

"Oh, probably in a week or two. If that's okay, of course." As the younger children played in the living room, the adults continued to discuss the trip, occasionally stopping to watch the overly excited twelve year old.

A few hours passed, but they still remained at the table, talking about other things now. Shelby had disappeared off to the rec room in the basement, surely on the computer telling all of her friends the news. Tired yawns came from around the table and as the lot of them fell into a comfortable silence, Brennan felt a sense of peace that she hadn't felt in a long time. Here, she felt as though she was a part of something real, and never in her entire life had she had so many people who cared about her. She looked at each of the people in turn, unable to find one that she didn't like. Being here, surrounded by all of these people, living in the home that made him who is was, Brennan knew that even though he wasn't there, she was closer to him than she ever was before. When she reached Joe's face, she found him watching her, and she had a feeling that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

A second later, a tired looking Parker tugged at her shirt sleeve, requesting permission to climb onto her lap. With a small smile, she lifted him up and allowed him to make himself comfortable. With a hand running through his blonde curls she asked, "Are you tired, Parker?"

He shook his head fiercely and she pretended to believe him, though his drooping eyes told her different.

In a voice barely above a whisper Kayla said, "God, he looks like Seeley." Parker became the focus of every set of eyes around the table, but seeing as his were already closed, he didn't notice.

Brennan looked down at her partner's son and saw the same thing. In an instant, barely having time to realize that she had it, her new found feeling of peace was shattered. And she knew that she hadn't really had it at all. Without him, she could never be at peace. Nothing would ever be right. The looks on the faces of each member of the family, all lost in their own thoughts, reflected the same thing that she felt. Their attention was brought back to where they sat at the dinner table at the innocent question of the young boy.

"Bones? Will Daddy ever wake up? He's been sleeping for a long time." Immediately her eyes filled with tears as she looked into his barely open eyes. Not knowing what to say she shot a pained expression in Joe's direction. Holding his eyes for a moment, she understood that he wasn't going to answer for her. His eyes were reassuring, but told her that it was something that she had to do.

Looking back down at him she tightened her arms around his little body, relishing in that closeness that the boy made her feel to her partner. She knew that some may have watered down the truth for a child, but she was never one for beating around the tree. She said, "I don't know, Parker. I don't know."

As she allowed a few tears to flow down her cheeks she promised herself, that even if he never spoke to her again, even if his eyes never opened, even if he remained in that bed for the rest of his life, she would never lose the closeness.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_

* * *

_**And…End Chapter! Are you guys still with me?? I hope so! I pretty much have the rest of the story planned out, so it shouldn't be taking so long to update anymore. That is, of course, until school starts.. ducks from the rocks being thrown… I'll try my best though! Please review!! **


	10. How Do I Live

**Author's Note: Helloooo! I have emerged from my hole to announce to you all that I am still alive!! And to provide you with a new chapter! I'm apologize for the wait. But it's here now and I hope you enjoy! PS: I know that people in Philly don't have Southern accents... in the last chapter, it was just Corey who had one! Sorry for the confusion! Song - Leann Rhymes 'How Do I Live'**

_

* * *

_

_How do I_

_Get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

…

It was a new kind of pain. One different from all she had felt in the past few months. It was not created by the feeling of loss, nor was it from the ache of loneliness. It was a pain of admission. A pain of knowing what had to be done - something, it seemed, that she had known since the start. Brennan had her decision from the moment the subject had been brought up out loud, but despite this she had told the doctors she needed some time to think about it. This, she now understood, what the reason Booth had named her his medical proxy. He had foreseen that she could make these decisions for him, even if simply admitting the situation was the last thing she wanted to do. He knew she'd put him first.

Since the beginning she had hid herself from this possibility, afraid of what she'd feel. Now that the moment was here all she felt was emptiness. Like somehow she had been drained of her remaining defences, which seemed to have simply been a foundation of false hope. What surprised her most was that she wasn't crying. She had yet to shed a tear. It made sense though, she doubted there was enough left in her to produce the tears.

In Booth's childhood bedroom she stood, clad in a ratty Jeffersonian t-shirt and an old pair of sleep shorts. The darkness engulfing her was broken only by the beams of light the full moon sent in through the open window. Her family album lay on the desk in front of where she stood, open to a snapshot of her and Booth in Vegas. Brennan's attention however, was directed at the corkboard hanging on the wall, overflowing with everything her partner had once deemed important. Brennan found herself standing in this spot nearly every night for hours at a time. Each of these times, when she felt that her exhaustion could finally overpower her nightmares, she would climb back into bed thinking that she had memorized each inch of Booth's board of keepsakes, only to be proven wrong the next night when her inability to sleep would bring her back. Tonight, partially hidden behind a faded napkin, she discovered a Polaroid of a teenage Booth, surrounded by three friends. All of the boys were smiling happily, and it wasn't until she gently lifted the napkin and found a ticket to a Pittsburgh Stealers game, did she understand their excitement. This was the picture she had been studying for the past half hour, granted, her thoughts had been taking priority.

It truly had been an interesting experience to get such a different perspective of her partner - from pictures like these, to the many stories his family so eagerly told her. She felt like she knew him better than she had before. But still, there were things she needed to tell him - things she concluded, understood or discovered. Things that she usually shared with him. And, of course, there were many stories she could tease him about - little tidbits of information that she could use to her advantage. Ones she could hold over his head at the most opportune of moments. It seemed now though, that she would never get the chance.

_Without you_

_There would be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There would be no world left for me_

_And I _

_Baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

It was then that she heard the old floorboard creek from outside the bedroom door. Brennan smiled despite her previous thought, and redirected her attention back to the picture of her smiling partner. She waited a few moments, just as she always did, before she made her way out of the room, careful to miss the loose floorboard on her way out.

Halfway down the stairs the smell of brewing cocoa reached her nostrils, and she found herself hurrying the rest of the way. The sight that greeted her, like it had so many times before, was Joe Booth - hair dishevelled, dressed in a plaid housecoat, his back to her. He whistled a merry tune as he prepared two mugs of hot cocoa - something they both enjoyed despite the hideously warm summer nights - and she smiled when she noticed he already set up the scrabble board on the island counter.

"Why hello, love." He said with surprise, as if he hadn't been expecting her to show up. "Fancy meeting you here." Joe sent her the family's signature smile as he slid a mug towards her. "Have a seat, it's time to get down to business."

Brennan smiled as Joe rubbed his palms together enthusiastically before diving into the bag of lettered chips. She spent most of these near-nightly meetings trying to comprehend the mystery behind her partner's father. Although she wasn't quite she how, she knew with certainty that Joe understood her. He knew which nights she wouldn't be able to sleep, so he would walk by her room using the creeky floorboard to alert her that he was up and willing for company. He would greet her the same way each time, giving the impression that he was unaware that she was awake, somehow knowing that she didn't want to admit to needing someone's presence. And during these visits, despite knowing that she had things to say, he'd concentrate on their scrabble game - offering advice, solace, and comfort to her inner struggles only if she addressed them first.

The cocoa, which she very much enjoyed, seemed to be symbolic of something as well. Brennan had discovered quickly that Joe was not a fan of marshmallows, but despite this, he routinely ensured there was plenty in stock so he could add two to hers. In fact, in one instance, they had met in the middle of the night and he was completely enraged to find the bag was empty and promised her it would not happen again. He had stayed true to his word. The whole idea of cocoa and marshmallows was a gesture that seemed so parent-like that Brennan felt a rush of affection for the man each time he handed her the mug. And despite her normal bluntness, she didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't like the marshmallows either. Though, if she was honest with herself, she had grown far more fond of them over the last two months.

Joe played silently, as he always did, creating the impression that his thoughts were focused solely on strategy. Truth be told however, he had played this game so much in his lifetime that he had long since been able to do so without a thought. Occasionally though, he'd break his façade long enough to study the girl before him, trying to pinpoint her reason for being awake. She would tell him. She always did. But by watching her when she thought he wasn't, he usually had it figured out before she worked up the courage to tell him.

As he watched her, teasing him for his 'juvenile words', he saw a deep sadness floating in her pretty eyes, though she was attempting to keep it concealed. He was used to seeing it, though. He had met her this way. Throughout the last weeks, this woman had become like a daughter to him. There was something about her that had reached out and clutched at his heart on the day he had met her. Maybe it was her awkwardness, it always had a way of making him chuckle, but it made her seem so vulnerable in situations when her intelligence didn't play a factor. Watching her with his family, he understood that simply being here was far out of her comfort zone and he often wondered what horrible incident had occurred in her life that caused her to be so afraid of showing herself to people. Afraid of trusting and feeling. Though granted she had become much more comfortable as the weeks had wore on, he still often sensed her unease. Someday he would ask her, but for now, he'd stick to more comfortable territory.

"Tell me, love." He began. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" He smiled over at her as he put down another three letter word and gained a mere three points.

She looked up at him, staring as she often did. While others would think things through out loud, humming and hawing as they made a decision, she simply stared and kept her thoughts to herself until she was sure of her answer. After a moment she sighed, looking back down at the letters, shuffling a couple around.

"That's a difficult question." She was silent for a moment before looking back at him. "You first." She smiled at him. "Why Paris?"

"Aw, love. I asked you first." He wagged his finger in her direction, but decided to answer anyway. There was no way he'd get her to answer before she was ready. "Linda and me, we were supposed to go there for our Honeymoon. It was a pretty rough time money wise, so we decided to put it off. The years flew by, we had the kids and haven't had a spare moment since."

"That still doesn't explain why you'd pick Paris, of all places." She raised her eyebrows, smirking. "You know, it's often referred to as 'The City of Romance'. Does that play a factor?"

He smiled. "Possibly."

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "What is it with you people? You are mind-numbingly traditional!"

"Tell me, love. What's wrong with a little tradition?"

She watched him for a moment. "Nothing, I guess." She smiled. "If you want to go so badly, why don't you just go? I mean, if it's going to be as spectacular as you say it is, than isn't it worth making a little time for?" She returned to her letters after she spoke, obviously leaving her questions to be rhetorical.

After a few moments of silence, he began to prod. "Now's the time when it's your turn to answer."

Brennan brought her eyes back to his. "I- this question difficult for me." She paused. "When I travel, I don't think I really see things right."

"Why's that?"

The curtain that had shielded her eyes fell away and the sadness within them was magnified. Joe felt his chest twist watching her inner battles displayed before him as she looked in his direction.

"Work." She said simply. "I've never gone anywhere where there wasn't remains to examine, rituals to study or books to be signed. I guess I don't really take the time to look around me. Which, in reality, is what an anthropologist is supposed to do." She fidgeted with some of the game pieces, though the actual game was forgotten. "You know," she whispered, smiling softly, "Booth is always on my case about things like that."

Joe smiled at the mention of his son. He understood completely.

"He'll say, 'Come on, Bones. Live a little.' Or, 'there's more things in heaven and earth.'." Tears filled her eyes. "He's spent our entire partnership trying to getting me to live my life. Teaching me how and- and without him here, I wonder how I ever did it before. And now-" She took a deep shuddering breath, tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I-"

Joe watched her bite her lip, trying to fight down her emotions. He reached over, placing his hand upon hers, knowing he was about to find out the reason why she couldn't sleep.

She swallowed. "The doctors want me to consider taking him off the life support." She spoke clearly - without a tremble. "And I-" Her voice began to crack, and the shuddery breathing returned. "And I have to do it."

Joe's chest constricted painfully. He had avoided this possibility the entire time, but facing it now was unavoidable. He pulled back, his back rigid, staring at her.

She was quiet, but for the sounds of her jagged breaths. Her eyes were still glassy, and her cheeks still wet. She looked frightened, but he couldn't find any words to sooth her. He figured that he may need some himself.

"Please, don't be mad at me." If the room hadn't been so quiet, he wouldn't have heard her whisper. Before he could reassure her, she continued quickly. "I know I should have asked everyone what they thought before I made up my mind, but it just happened so fast. I haven't told the doctors, so they have nothing planned and if you really don't want me to, I won't. But, you have to understand the situation. When Booth is lying there like he is - he's not living. It's not even close. And by keeping him the way he is, it's keeping him from the one place he's always wanted to go." She paused, breathing heavily. His heart shattered as he took in just how terrified she actually was. Though again, she interrupted him before he could speak. "He has spent his entire life trying to make himself a man worthy of heaven. It's in everything he does and - I mean, I don't believe in God, and I always argue with him about it but -" She choked slightly on a sob. "But, if he does - if he believes that heaven really is a place… and it's as important to him as it is - then who am I to keep him from it?"

The whispers of her last words echoed in Joe's head as the room filled with silence. He had never thought it would come down to this. He hadn't even let himself believe that it would be an option. Though, with Seeley doing what he did, it should have been blaringly obvious that the day may come when he'd have to bury a child. His eyes filled with tears at the very thought, and he knew more would come.

He reached across the counter once more, taking Brennan's hand and squeezing it between his own. She knocked the board and jumbled the pieces as she added her other hand to their bond, though both could care less. Joe stared at her for a long time before either of them spoke. And she stared back. Sitting there with her, he wondered how odd it would be for Seeley to see them like this. Crying and clutching each others hands for dear life over an abandoned scrabble game, with mugs of cold cocoa at their sides. Seeley was the only one who knew them both so he knew better than anyone that it was extremely rare for either of them to show any type of emotion - let alone in front of anyone else. Realizing this was the moment that Joe understood, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was his baby girl in every way, even if not but blood.

Squeezing her hands tighter he said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his sobs from preventing him from what he had to say. "You listen to me. I could never be mad at you. Do you understand me?" She nodded softly, her tears flowing harder. "You're right, love. You're right. It's time to let him go."

"It's time…" She murmured it over and over again, through her sobs and jagged breaths.

Joe momentarily forgot his own pain in an effort to attempt to stop hers. He knew he couldn't though. His son meant to much to her and there was no way to fix what had happened. Or what would happen soon. So he settled for the next best thing.

"Love?" He whispered, trying to gain her full attention. "Hey. Listen to me. This is what we're going to do." When she was looking at him he continued. "We're going to forget about this for now. You leave for D.C in the morning and just enjoy your trip will Shelby. Okay? We'll figure everything out when you get back."

She nodded solemnly, her sobs dying down, but the clouds in her eyes still clearly visible.

"But before you go, I want you to understand something." He cupped her chin with one of his hands, ensuring that her attention was his. "No matter what happens… _you_ are a part of this family."

Her eyes filled with fresh tears, and he knew he'd found the source to at least one of her internal anxieties.

"You will _always_ be a part of this family."

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without out?_

_If you ever go?_

_How would I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

* * *

**A/N: Say it with me… Awwwww! Just in the stages of planning the next chap.. Shouldn't take to long to get it posted. Please revieeeewww!!!**


	11. Against The Odds

**Author's Note: Oh, how much I love you, my darling readers. Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. I am incredibly excited for this chapter, which is probably my reason for getting it posted so quickly. I can't wait to hear what you think. The song is 'Against All Odds' by Phil Collins. Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Cause we've shared the laugher_

_And the pain_

_And even shared the tears _

Before him, being here with the circumstances that loomed would have been too much. Suffocating, even. She couldn't have done it. But just like with everything else, Booth seemed to make her see that being in this place was important. Essential. So here she was. When she had first arrived, accompanied by her faithful squints and her partner's niece, she was sure she was going to bolt. The smell of coffee, grease and apple pie had enveloped her immediately, and with it came the memories.

Her and Booth singing - laughing at the strange, but somehow comforting situation that seemed to arise by their shared knowledge of Poco. Him assuring her that she wasn't a bad anything as she struggled with her father's place in her life. Just outside the doors, when his eyes had begged her to believe that she did have a family. That she did belong.

This diner was _their_ place. In the first year of their partnership, they had drifted from one restaurant to another, though they tended to end up at Sid's. The Royal Diner, however, had seemed to stick from the first time they'd entered it. Although, they still occasionally enjoyed their Asian takeout.

Emotional memories such as these, whether concerning her partner or not, came at Brennan from all directions. They came at her with an immeasurable amount of force, encompassing her with feelings, possibilities and pain and no possible escape route. This is the way it had always been, that is, until now. The rough and frightening feeling of being trapped wasn't present this time. In fact, the feeling she held was quite the opposite. His hand reassuringly placed on her shoulder, his mediocre singing ability, his finger curled under her chin, his smile, his soothing words - they didn't make her want to run. They made her feel warm and fuzzy. Words she had never expected to describe herself with. Sitting at their usual table, with another one pulled alongside it, Brennan felt content. And somehow she knew that this place would never make her feel any different.

A happy sigh escaped her lips, attracting her friend's attention. "Brennan?"

Brennan redirected her gaze from the window to across the table at a concerned looking Angela.

"You okay?" She asked.

"You know what, Ange?" Brennan began, smiling. "I really am."

Angela looked at her curiously for a moment, before directing an angry look at a bickering Zack and Hodgins on her right. "I _cannot_ believe you two are arguing about this! Why does it matter whether you put ketchup or mustard on first? The hot dog will taste just the same!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Hodgins narrowed eyes never left Zack as he addressed his girlfriend.

Angela threw her hands up in the air and growled with frustration. She pointed her finger at Brennan. "You will never, ever, _ever, _leave me alone with the boys, _ever_ again!"

Brennan laughed, marvelling at just how much she had missed her friends while she had been gone. Just as she was about to comment, Shelby plopped down on the seat next to her, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Pointing to the plate she brought with her she said, "You didn't tell me they had pie!" Her smile was wide and her voice full of enthusiasm. "And to think, I was going to get a cookie for dessert." Her voice conveyed what a travesty it would have been had she opted for the cookie.

Hodgins, having momentarily forgotten his argument with Zack, smiled warmly at the girl. "Looks like she more like our favourite G-man than you let on, Brennan."

"I'd say so," Angela chimed in. "There _is _three different kinds on that plate."

Shelby looked over at Brennan uncertainly, shrugging her shoulders. "I couldn't decide, there was so many!"

Brennan laughed, "Yes. They do share their love for pie. But, Shelby's true love is science." She turned towards her team, smiling excitedly. "I thought we could help her with that."

"Definitely. As long as you're okay with a little bugs and slime, then we could be the best of friends." Hodgins quipped. "But first, I need you're genius mind to help us solve a problem."

Shelby blushed, but nodded. Brennan had an idea as to what was coming.

"Okay, so you have a hot dog. What do you put on first? The mustard or the ketchup?"

Angela groaned.

"Mustard." Shelby answered without hesitation. "Has a stronger taste. Covering the mustard with the ketchup simultaneously lowers the strength of the mustard and allows for the taste of the ketchup to not be overpowered." She took another bite of her pie giving off the impression that there was nothing odd about the question she had just answered.

"I agree." Zack stated, triumphantly smacking his palm down on the table before him.

"Whoa, man. You don't just get to win because she agreed with you. That's not how it works." Hodgins pointing sternly at Zack, before whipping his head back in Shelby's direction. "Are you really only twelve?" After receiving affirmation, he turned to Brennan. "_Dude_."

"She's a _squint_!" Angela squealed, leaning forward. "Booth is gonna freak!"

"I know." Brennan smiled, her warm and fuzzy feeling still present. She looked over to a pleased looking Shelby and she felt a rush of affection for the girl. Reaching over, she used her thumb to brush away a few crumbs that the pie had left on Shelby's cheek and before retreating, she gently tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

Brennan's gesture and the fact that Shelby didn't seem to think it was anything out of the ordinary, was most definitely not lost on Angela.

"So," Shelby said with a broader confidence, her Booth smile fully intact. "When can we blow something up?"

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

She had told them that she didn't feel like getting her clothes burnt off of her with the chemicals they were using, and that she'd pass the next experiment. Truthfully, however, Angela had just wanted an excuse to step away - her hands itching for her sketchbook. The couch in her office, which served as the perfect vantage point, was where she had been sitting for the last half hour, recreating the scene before her. She looked up to find that Brennan was no longer on the platform, leaving Hodgins and Zack enthusiastically teaching Shelby, who donned her very own Jeffersonian lab coat. It was no matter though. Angela had captured Brennan first.

Something was different about her friend. She had noticed it the moment she saw her getting off the plane. Though she couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly had changed to trigger these uncharacteristic bursts of laughter or the ease in which she spoke about her feelings, Angela knew it was something significant. This drawing, she decided, would be the first thing she would show to Booth when he awoke, for he would be the only other person who would truly understand the significance of these changes and the impact they would have on Brennan's life.

Just as she sat back to admire her finished drawing, the subject in question entered breezily, a large smile plastered on her face. Plopping herself beside Angela on the couch, she leaned her head back, obviously exhausted, but not yet willing to give in to it. Smiling over at her friend, Angela said, "She's having a blast isn't she?" Knowing _her_ happiness was caused by the happiness radiating off the young girl out in the lab.

"She really is." Brennan agreed. They remained silent for a few moments, simply watching the occupants of the platform. It was nearly midnight, but no one was ready to head home just yet - their joy at being back together was not yet ready to be broken by having to part for the night. "Where's Cam?"

"New York." Angela answered. "She told me to pass on that, although she is glad to be missing the gazillions of broken protocols and unauthorized experiments that would surely be occurring with this week, she was sorry that she was going to miss seeing you."

Angela watched her friend smile softly, and marvelled at the love-hate relationship that seemed to exist between her friend and their boss. Cam truly was upset about not getting to see Brennan, and now it seemed as if Brennan felt the same way.

"Well," Brennan sighed again, "You can tell her that I should only be gone for another couple of weeks."

Angela looked up, her eyebrows raised. "Why's that?"

"Jared, Kayla and Vanessa have a surprise party planned for their parent's fortieth anniversary, which will be about two weeks from Saturday. I want to stay for that." Brennan answered knowing, Angela was sure, that she had left something out.

Despite this Angela remained quiet. It was only when her friend turned to her with sad eyes, did she understand. "Sweetie…" She whispered.

"We've decided to take him off the life support." Brennan told her, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. "Shelby doesn't know yet. Neither does anyone else, actually. Just Joe and I."

Angela's chest ached for her friend. She reached over and grasped Brennan's hand, surprised when she gave it willingly. Eyes brimming with tears she asked, "Why?"

Brennan took a moment before answering. "He wants to go to heaven, Ange."

"But Bren," Angela hesitated, for Brennan had sounded so sure of her answer. "You don't believe in heaven." She spoke the words gently.

"But Booth does. And," She took a shaky breath. "I want to help him get there."

They were quiet again and it was a long time before either of them spoke. Brennan broke the silence. "Ange?" Her voice was quiet and uncertain.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in heaven?" Angela took in her friend's wide-eyes which, she was certain, never before contained so much desperation.

"I do."

Closing her eyes, Brennan let out an unsteady breath, and large tears still managed to squeeze their way passed her shut eyelids. When they opened again, there was a dreamy look to them, as if she was seeing something that Angela could not. "God, I hope it's real. I hope I'm wrong, Ange." Her voice cracked as she spoke, and she gritted her teeth against the sobs that threatened to engulf her. "Because I really hope he can go there."

Angela reached out, pulling Brennan tightly against her. She didn't speak any soothing words as she stroked her friend's hair and gently rocked her as she cried. There was nothing she could say. The one person who ever truly understood her - the one that she had so much to say to - was gone forever. And for that, Angela had no words.

……

Brennan towel dried her hair as she exited her bedroom. "Shower's all yours, Shell." She called, draping her towel across one of the bar stools in the kitchen, intent on finding something to snack on within her kitchen cabinets. Upon receiving no answer, Brennan looked curiously over her shoulder. "Shelby?" Slowly, she walked towards the guest bedroom, an irrational fear suddenly plaguing her.

Relief flooded through her and a smile made its way across her face when she found her. Lying on her stomach, obviously having been reading one of Brennan's many books, Shelby's exhaustion seemed to have taken over and she now snored softly against the fine-print text.

Brennan lifted her head and removed the book, setting it on the nightstand beside her. As gently as she could, she pulled the blankets down, careful not to disturb the girl who lay atop them. When she had finally freed them of Shelby's body, a slow and near impossible task, she draped them over top of her. Brennan clicked off the beside lamp, before situating herself on the edge of the bed. Tenderly, she pushed the hair off Shelby's forehead, stroking it back for a few moments. This was something she had become accustomed to doing nightly as she put Parker to bed. No matter how tired she was, she could never resist his pouting face. Briefly wondering how Shelby, or Parker for that matter, would take the news they would soon learn, Brennan leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Smiling sadly, she walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Robotically, she turned off all the lights and made her way into her room. Shutting her door, she let a painfully sigh escape her as she backed into it, allowing the door to support her weight. She wished there was something she could do. She wished there was more than waiting. Because that's all that was left now. Waiting for it to be over.

It was then that an idea struck her. An idea so incredibly bizarre, that she actually laughed out loud. Thinking for a moment, she realized that it was only absurd because it was her who had thought it. It was not an absurd thought in general. A smile filtered across her face at what Booth might have said had he's known was she was considering. Though she wasn't really considering it. But, if she was honest with herself, he was the only person that she would consider doing it for.

She was surprised when she found that she was no longer leaning against her door, but actually standing at the side of her bed. Her body seemed to have decided what she would do before her mind could agree. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. Her legs, they gave, sending her slowing drifting towards the floor. She missed her rug by a quarter of an inch so the cold of the hardwood attacked her bare knees. Breathing heavily, the tears began to come, but she didn't make a sound. She squeezed her eyes shut, allowing a picture of her smiling partner to form in her mind. "_For him_." She whispered. Taking a deep breath, she tightly clasped her hands together and bowed her head.

And then she prayed.

_So take a look at me now_

_Oh, there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of you face_

_Oh, take a look at me now_

_Well, there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me, is against the odds_

_And that's what I have to face_

* * *

**A/N: Can you believe she actually did it? AHHH! Please, please review. I'm dying to know what you think!**


	12. When You Believe

**Author's Note: Next chapter up! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. You guys make me happy! Love you all! Song: Whitney Houston/Mariah Carey - When You Believe.**

* * *

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope in frail_

_It's hard to kill_

He was floating in a vast expanse of… well, nothing. It was warm here. Pleasant. There were voices though. Voices so close that he felt as though he could reach out and touch them. But there was no one around. Yes, he was very much alone.

In an instant, his head began to ache and a beeping from an unidentifiable source sure as hell did not help. His limbs suddenly felt too heavy to move. And then there were those lights. Bright lights. Far too bright. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out his surroundings - for there were surroundings now. When had that happened? Was there people too? He hoped to God if there was, that one of them would stop that damn beeping. That, combined with squinting in the brightness caused even more pain to shoot through his skull. Man, he'd been spending too much time with Bones lately. He just used the words squint and skull in the same sentence. He tried to chuckle at his own humour, but all that escaped his mouth was a dull groan. Where was he anyway?

The noise he had made seemed to attract the attention of the people around him - so there _was_ people. He still couldn't make out who they were. There must have been something far more exciting going on, because the commotion was far too loud to have been brought on by a groan. He hoped that one of the people was Bones. She always helped him understand when he was confused. Bones. Why was that word created a curious feeling in his stomach? Something was off.

He forced his eyes open all the way and found himself looking into the face of his baby sister. There was a bunch of people he didn't recognize trying to get her out of their way. Why was she crying? Wait. Why was she crying and laughing at the same time? And where the _hell_ was Bones? He forced himself to look around. Doctors. Doctors and nurses. Those were the people he didn't recognize. They were poking and prodding at him. He wished they would stop, or at the very least get rid of the beeping. Okay, so he was in a hospital. _Gee, thanks genius. But I think the real question is why. _

In a flash he saw it. The warehouse, that man, the blood, the pain, the screams. _Her _screams. Where the hell was she? Was she still there? Her wrists had been bleeding really bad. A thought struck him. Did _he_ have her? Panic plagued him. It swallowed him whole. He sat bolt upright, ignoring his aching body and the protests of the people surrounding him. Hands gripped at him, trying to force him back down. He tried to speak, but he couldn't form any words. He thrashed his legs until they were completely tangled in the sheets of the bed. He pushed the people back with more force than he normally would have. Why didn't they understand? Bones was in trouble! And he needed to get to her…

…..

It was something her mother had always done, and until that moment, she hadn't realized that it was something she missed. Brennan sat cross-legged on her couch brushing Shelby's long, wet hair. The tangles had long ago been tamed, but she kept on brushing. Shelby didn't seem to mind, though. The young girl sat on the couch in front of her, humming to herself quietly as she read the backs of the movies that Angela had forced upon them. Angela had gave them a pile of what she had deemed 'chick flicks', movies that girls watched together in order to bond. Brennan had argued that she and Angela had never needed to watch any movie to bond with one another, but her friend had been adamant. She had told her to take Shelby home early that evening, buy far too much junk food and forget about dinner. She insisted that it would be one of the girl's favourite memories of the visit.

So there they sat. Clad in pyjamas and surrounded by bags of potato chips and popcorn, candy bars and bottles of soda. Brennan hoped that Angela didn't do this often. If she did it would be a wonder that she was still alive. She told Shelby to choose a movie, for she really didn't have any idea where to begin. Shelby continued to hum, and Brennan found that she enjoyed listening to it. So for a moment she simply listened, before her curiosity got the best of her. "What song are you singing?"

Shelby turned to look over her shoulder. "Seriously?" Her eyebrows were raised and a smile appeared on her lips.

Confused, Brennan only nodded.

Shelby chuckled, turning her body around so that her back was now against the back of the couch. "It's the Titanic song." She held us the film case as if trying to help Brennan remember.

"Oh." Brennan said, leaning over to set the hairbrush on the coffee table. "I've never seen that movie."

"You haven't seen Titanic?!"

Brennan laughed at the look of utter shock on Shelby's face.

She groaned, letting her head fall back in disgust. "Tempe, _everyone _has watched this movie. It's a modern classic!"

Brennan pursed her lips. "Really? I heard that it was more of a love story than about the actually sinking of the Titanic. A movie like that needs to be historically correct. People nowadays put a lot of stock in what they see on television or in the movies."

"It _is _historically correct!" Shelby paused. "Or, at least as historically correct as it can get. And you know, people nowadays also need more to be able to understand the devastation of a disaster like this. That's where the love story comes in. They gave us characters through whose eyes we could see this happening. They gave us people to root for. If it was just a documentary on the sinking of the so-called Unsinkable Ship, do you really think it would have made over 600 million dollars in the U.S Box Office alone?"

"Weren't you a baby when this movie came out?" Brennan questioned, raising an eyebrow in Shelby's direction.

"A girl can do her research." Shelby smiled, rolling her eyes at Brennan's lack of knowledge in Hollywood media. "We are definitely watching this one first."

With that, Shelby was on her feet, switching the lights off and putting the movie in the player. Brennan was glad that Shelby had taken it upon herself to set it up because she hadn't quite gotten around to figuring out how it all worked.

Nearly two hours later, and only half way through the film, Brennan decided that she was quite enjoying herself. She'd admit that the movie was actually rather good. And fairly historically accurate. What she was enjoyed most however, was how much Shelby seemed to be enjoying herself. Snuggled together under warm comforter, the junk food already abandoned, Brennan snuck another glance at her partner's goddaughter. She smiled when she saw that her face was contorted into a look of pain, as though she was experiencing the situation herself. Earlier it held a dreamy quality as the main characters had stood together on the rails of the top deck, and stretched their arms out as if they were flying. Shelby wasn't lying when she had explained just how much she loved this movie.

Brennan sighed contently. Yes. She was definitely enjoying herself. That's why she found herself extremely irritated mere moments later, when the movie was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone across the room…

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve _

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will _

_You will, when you believe_

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd, end chapter. _Smiles brightly. _Are you guys as happy as I am? I hope this chapter wasn't a let down… it _was_ highly anticipated. Not more so than the next, I expect. I betta pull up my socks:D Please Reviewwww!**


	13. In This Crazy Life

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm horrible. I swear I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting so long! Especially with all the lovely reviews many of you took the time to send to me. But it happened, and I'm so sorry! Anyhoo, I suppose it's on with the story!! Enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word_

_You're everything_

It had been exactly two months since she stood in this spot for the very first time, dreading the moment when she'd have to walk through the front door. Of course, the last time she had been alone. Now, she had two young companions - one on either side - and a much different feeling in the pit of her stomach. Normally, it would have taken so much more to get her up the path and into the house. It had two months ago. But Temperance Brennan was a different person now. A much different person.

However it was Parker, his excitement blatantly obvious, who got her moving. Pulling her by the hand he nearly dragged her up the front steps. Shelby was talking a mile a minute and Brennan tried desperately to stay attentive. Booth always complained about how rude it was to ignore people who were speaking. But maybe he'd forgive her this once. Her mind was most definitely on other things.

They entered the home to find it quiet and empty. Brennan's heart sunk for only moment before remembering that everyone's vehicles had been parked outside. They were here somewhere.

"They must be out back." Shelby whispered, as if worried that speaking too loud now that they'd entered the house would ruin what was about to happen. Somehow, Brennan knew that nothing would. Her legs were begging her to go find him. To prove to herself that he was alive. Alive and here. But Parker was bent down in front of them, desperately trying to remove his running shoes. In his excitement to see his father, it seemed to be taking him extra long. He grunted at a particularly tight knot and kicked his foot against the wall in frustration. "Bones!" He whined.

Chuckling, Brennan squatted down to the boy's height. "You have no idea how much you are like your father, Par-" Movement came from the corner of her eye. She froze. Down the hall, through the dining room and on the other side of the large patio doors is where she saw him. Her ever-factual mind noted immediately how different he looked - his skin lacked its usual tan, his clothes hung loosely on his much thinner frame, and there was a slight slump in the way he stood. But then she took in the way his hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, holding back an invisible suit jacket. The way he was rocking back on his heels, and that smile that was splayed across his face as he spoke to someone she couldn't see.

A deep, aching tightness formed in her chest. And as it worked it's way up into her throat, large, burning tears formed behind her eyes. Her legs suddenly felt too weak to hold herself up in such an awkward position and she wondered briefly if she was going to fall over. A soft, small hand on her cheek broke her gaze away from her partner.

"Bones?" Parker whispered, his eyes wide and fearful. "Why are you crying?"

She smiled and pulled him closer, softly letting her forehead rest against his. "I need you to put your shoes back on."

He ignored her. "Did you hurt yourself, Bones?"

"No, Parker. I'm crying because I'm happy." Brennan gently pressed a kiss to his cheek, touched by his selflessness. "You really need to put your shoes back on. There's someone who wants to see you." With a smile she pointed down the hall.

"DADDY!" She started, despite anticipating the screech, but recovered quickly enough to watch the boy run out to his father wearing only one shoe. Booth having heard, slid the door open and scooped his son into his arms. Shelby followed at a run.

When Brennan made her way out onto the deck, both shoes on, Booth had one arm pulling his goddaughter in for a hug with Parker still clinging to his neck. She watched him for a moment, instantly loving the sound of his voice as he assured his son that he was there and okay. For some reason, hearing him say it made it true. She allowed a couple tears to flow down her cheeks as she watched them, the pain in her chest subsiding.

Suddenly Parker squirmed out of his father's embrace. "Come see what me and the girls did with the tree house, Daddy!" Grabbing his hand he pulled him towards the stairs that led down into the yard. "You got to see it!"

Chuckling, Booth let himself be led away. "Slow down, Bub." As he neared the bottom of the stairs, he turned, his eyes locking with hers. From her position at the patio doors, she watched on as he was dragged backwards the entire way to the tree house, holding her gaze as he went. It was as if he was looking for something that suggested that she wasn't okay. To assure himself. So she let him stare, her head falling to one side as she stared back. It wasn't until they'd reached the base of the tree house that he seemed to accept that she was all right and even from a distance she noticed his expression soften and a smile spread across his face. She smiled softly back as he followed Parker up the ladder. She continued staring long after he disappeared from view. That was all she had needed. It was everything. Nothing more, nothing less. Words would come later. But for now, she was happy.

…

From his position on the outer edge of the back porch, Booth had just the right view of his partner and his family sitting on the opposite end. Of course, Bones was the only who knew he was watching, but with her back facing him, she had yet to acknowledge his presence. Shelby was the focus of attention, as she enthusiastically showed off everything her trip to DC had brought her. Jared was currently chiding Brennan for the money she had obviously spent.

Booth watched, utterly transfixed at the scene before him. It wasn't the idea of his partner taking his goddaughter under her wing to spout upon her a fountain of knowledge no textbook could ever teach her. No, it wasn't that which completely baffled him. Nor was it the thought of Bones watching over two children in one of the country's busiest airports. It wasn't even that the members of his family all seemed to have concocted up nicknames for her, or at least made a point to each call her something different. Watching her smile lightly, eyes sparkling and hair gently blowing in the near non-existent breeze, he saw something that even three years of partnership couldn't have prepared him for. He saw Temperance Brennan at absolute ease. Comfortable and happy. And for a reason lost on him, he felt a lump form in his throat.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Her voice shook him from his thoughts. He smiled, proud that she had learned to detect his presence without seeing him first.

Jared answered, mistakenly assuming the comment was directed at him - not an irrational thought as it was him she was facing, "Do what? Harass you for buying everything my daughter's heart desires without my permission?"

Bones snorted. "No. I was talking to your brother." She said this without removing her eyes from the tags Shelby had asked her to remove from a piece of clothing.

The furrowed eyebrows and bewildered expressions of the members of his family confirmed Booth's belief that they had not know of his presence. His smile widened as she nonchalantly jabbed her thumb in his direction, still concentrating on the offending garment. He stifled a laugh at the looks on their faces when they turned to see him. They were obviously impressed.

Suddenly she looked up, frustration evident in her features. "I said stop!"

Raising one hand in defence, keeping the other firmly in place on the rail of the deck as this was all that kept him sturdy, he feigned innocence. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are, Booth. And it's an invasion of privacy." She brought her eyes back up to him to finish, "So, stop."

Flashing a smile in response to the amused and curious expressions of his family, he hopped down from his position on the deck and down into the yard below. "Oooh." He teased, as he made his way to the steps and up onto the porch's platform, "You mean that thing where I watch you from a distance and read your mind."

"Yes." She seemed slightly surprised that he admitted to it, but tried her best not to show it. He noticed. "Would you please not do that anymore?" She asked, adding the 'please' only to help her case, he knew, and not because she was being polite.

Plopping down in a chair close to her, he made a show of thinking about her request. "Nah."

Passing the garment back to Shelby, she looked at him angrily, but halted just before she spoke. She was quiet for a moment. Then she asked, her back rigid, voice void of emotion, "Is it because you figured it out, already?"

Locking his eyes onto her sapphire depths, he silently willed her not to retreat back within herself. Not after he'd just seen her so open and content. "Figured out what?" He asked, even though he knew he had. She didn't answer him. "The thing that's plaguing your brilliant mind?" He managed to tease, solely for the purpose of his family who were sitting there and undoubtedly intrigued. He was trying to prevent the conversation from getting too intense, but at her unspoken answer of the affirmative he began to realize that intense was exactly where they were going. Nodding, he gestured to the patio doors. "Since the second you stepped outside."

Booth watched her closely, deciding that she deserved his full attention and forced the thoughts of his surrounding family out of his head. Although she had looked away, he was certain that she was far from impressed that he'd figured out something about her that she wasn't yet ready to voice out loud. It probably scared her a little. After all, it was this kind of insight, the one right into the depths of her soul that she had been protecting herself from for years. Hell, it scared him. But from the moment he'd seen her, he'd known. How, he still wasn't sure, but he was sure that thoughts of this - this _thing _had been worrying her since that day in the warehouse. And although to him that day was yesterday, to her - and the rest of the world for that matter - it had occurred three months ago, and he knew she needed to be reassured.

Taking a page from her book, he stated it as bluntly as possible. "You killed him."

Her head swung back to face him, obviously more than shocked that he'd said it out loud. With wide eyes she opened her mouth to retort, but closed it before she made a sound. She tried a few more times and once that tactic proved unsuccessful, she huffed in frustration and crossed her arms.

Suddenly exhausted, Booth slouched in his chair and allowed his head to fall back against it. He allowed her a few minutes to curse him with her eyes and thanked God that his family knew it was a time to stay quiet. "You know, Bones," He kept his voice at a whisper. "It doesn't make you a bad person."

She didn't reply right away, but seemed to be weighing her options - give in, fight or run. She chose fight. "Stop looking at me like that, Booth. You know you would have done the exact same thing."

Forcing himself up right, he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. He looked down at his feet, instead of to his left at her penetrating gaze. "Yeah." He murmured, now wishing he'd chose to acknowledge the presence of his family and began this conversation elsewhere. "Yeah, I would have." For a moment he was silent, his hands clasped together, hanging limply over his knees. He focused on a blade of grass poking its way through the cracks in the deck, attempting to squash the vision of Bones being tortured instead of him. Sighing, he said, "But just because I kill people, doesn't mean you have to." He raised his eyes back to hers, but pointedly refused to meet those of his mother's. He hated when conversation fell into these murky waters when he was with his family. In fact, now was the first time he'd actually allowed it to happen.

Bones' expression was far softer now, and for that he was glad. "I didn't kill Daniels because you would have. I killed him because I thought he had killed you."

Booth nodded slowly, taking in that look she had in her eyes. The one that she so seldom allowed to be seen. Wide and glassy, she looked lost. Lost in a place where her razor-sharp intellect couldn't help her. He attempted to silently assure her, but saw that she didn't quite believe him. "Remember Bones," He stood, pausing briefly on his destination to gently squeeze her shoulder. "You're not a bad anything."

He returned her soft smile and pretended that he hadn't noticed the tear that made it way down her cheek. "Now," He began, his tone back to the one he reserved for their playful banter. "Would you care to explain… this?" He bent to down to retrieve something that had been bugging him since he had seen Shelby show it off, and he allowed it to hang in his grasp from the tip of his index finger. He was pleased to see her smile widen. "Bones?" He urged.

Rolling her eyes she said, "That is a Jeffersonian lab coat, Booth. Don't you think it's a little strange that you have to be told that?"

He huffed, "I know what it _is_, Bones. I was referring more to the fact that my goddaughter is now in possession of one."

"Well, don't look at me. It was Angela's idea." The atmosphere lightened, as everyone now saw that the seriousness of the conversation had come to an end. Booth on the other hand, suddenly found himself quite annoyed at his revelation.

"Bones, you're trying to turn her into a squint!" He positioned his hands on his hips, and readied himself for the fight.

She scoffed. "I think you're being a little dramatic. And for the record, you can't make somebody into a squint." She stuck her chin up with pride. "Only a few of us are lucky enough to be one. And I met Shelby that way."

Bones was teasing him now, and he found that all it did was irk him more. "Well, you sure as hell didn't have to go out on a limb and make her a certified member of the nerd brigade!"

"Don't call it that!"

"That's what it is!"

"It is not!"

"Is too."

From his seat beside his oldest daughter, Joe Booth chuckled quietly to himself. While most of the others chose to join in on the argument - mainly Shelby defending her new clan and his wife scolding Seeley for speaking to Temperance in such a way - he was content to simply observe. The excitement and utter joy he felt for Seeley's return was reflected on every face surrounding him. Even the children, who had didn't completely understand, were screaming and laughing in the yard with more vigour than normal.

Joe had certainly wondered about this moment many times. He had wondered and wondered what it was that had made his son and his partner so close. What it was that kept a partnership that way. It had boiled down to a guess, as he had never before seen them together. And his guess had been a romantic relationship that they both chose to hide in the interest of their careers. He knew it was a long shot, but in the hours he had spent with her in the past few months, he knew with certainty that he had never seen anyone so affected by another person's presence - or lack there of - with whom they did not share a romantic relationship. But sitting here now he realized just how wrong he had been. Though this shouldn't have surprised him, as he had realized almost immediately just how good she was at catching people off guard. What he saw now, was what had forged their bond. And easily explained, it was not. They had a complete acceptance of each other - flaws and all. They understood each other, even if they didn't always agree. They felt each other's presence before they saw it. They could see what the other was thinking without making them voice it out loud. They calmed each other and drove away every last fear and insecurity. There was more, Joe knew. So much more. And he also knew that if he was to spend every second for the rest of his life observing them together, he would never see it all.

"This is definitely not how I expected this reunion to go." Kayla leaned into his side and said in a hushed tone.

"No?" Joe chuckled back.

"First he was teasing her. Than they had this deep and meaningful revelation that we should never have witnessed, and now they're arguing about whether the term 'nerd' fits Brennan's description. I know that you're way smarter than you look, Dad, but did you really seeing it going this way?" She gestured to where Seeley and Temperance now stood toe to toe, noses nearly touching, both, Joe was certain, ready to fight to the death rather than give in to the other.

Kayla turned to him with a smile, looking just slightly bewildered.

"Something tells me that they are as unconventional as it gets." He answered. "It's good to have him home, isn't it?" Joe smiled softly at his daughter, grasping her hand with his. Before she could respond, their attention was brought back to the bickering pair.

"_Excuse me?!_"

"I _said_, are you afraid that Shelby will be smarter than you? There has to be some reason you're making such a big deal about this."

"No! I just don't want her to see the stuff that we see everyday!"

"That's not your choice to make! It's her decision. Plus, she's extremely intelligent, she could handle it."

"Bones, intelligence has nothing to do with it! She's twelve years old!"

"I'm not suggesting that she come work with us now! I merely pointed out that she would be up to standard if she were to choose to apply for a job with us in the future."

"That is _so _not happening, Bones. No way."

"Again, that is not your decision to make! Are you sure this isn't the smarter-than-you thing? You're extremely sensitive when it comes to intelligence."

Seeley threw his hands up in the air, and practically screamed in frustration. Joe had certainly never witnessed his son this worked up. "We're done talking, Bones. That's it!"

"But-"

"No! I'm not listening! La la la," He covered his ears firmly with the palms of his hands, and to his disgust, Joe was sure, his irritation had the entire deck in hysterics.

Arms crossed tightly, Temperance did not look amused. "You're being ridiculous, Booth." She rolled her eyes as he continued to ignore her. Sighing she sat back down, seemingly content to let this one go.

Kayla nudged him again, gesturing her head in the anthropologist's direction. "Do you think she's happy to see him? Sometimes it's hard to tell with her."

Joe took a moment to glance into his daughter's questioning eyes, before looking back over at the girl who was nearly just as much his baby. She had given in, now letting herself laugh at the show Seeley had cranked up a notch upon receiving the attention of the younger kids. He continued 'la la laaing' as he tickled the little ones into tears and the words he spoke were now in a much more child-like tone. Looking back at Temperance he saw that she had stopped laughing and was simply watching his son - her eyes sparkling. Sparkling as if Seeley was everything. And for some reason, he didn't doubt for a second that to her, he was. As if sensing Joe watching her, she turned to meet his gaze. He was sure the smile that spread across her face combined with the look in her eyes answered Kayla's question far better than he ever could.

"Honey," He whispered. "I don't think she's ever been happier."

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space _

_You're every minute of my every day_

**

* * *

A/N: Whew. I am _so _excited that we're finally at this point in the story. I think the reason it's been taking me so long is that I didn't have the entire story planned out beforehand. However, this chapter was far easier to write than the previous ones. Hopefully that will continue. As for the Brennan shooting thing and the Booth just out of a coma thing… I was going to address the consequences that she may have received and the pain he probably would be in and I still may in the future. If I don't, however, please know that I didn't forget about them, but in the interest of the story I left them out. Please, please, please review!! I'm hoping this chapter is nothing of a let down. Let me know!**


	14. Learning To Swerve

-1**Author's Note: Okay. I know I promise this every chapter update, but I honestly do not think my updates will take as long to be posted anymore. I've been insanely inspired the last couple of days and every single chapter is planned out and ready to be written. In fact, I'm in the process of writing the next one now. Aren't you proud? Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter - our favourite duo together again. Got a big meaty chapter for you here, to make up for my lack of updates. (Which will not continue!) I hope you enjoy! Song: Rascal Flatts - These Days. **

_Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright_

_Man, it's good to see you too_

Booth had seen many strange things in his lifetime. Far more than most, in fact. He had witnessed first-hand the work of voodoo sorcerers, helped search for the mystery behind Black Beard's treasure, worked cases involving possible alien abductions, and was even unwillingly introduced to questionable sex fetishes involving human beings taking on the identity of horses for the purpose of finding their perfect rider. Yes. He had seen strange. But, boy did Bones have a way of catching him off guard.

On a stool in the kitchen with his elbows resting on the island counter, was where he currently sat obeying the order's of his mother - sitting, resting, and not moving. His mother was bustling around, putting together his favourite meal and shooing away anyone who attempted to help her. His sisters and brother's wife, sat beside him, chatting being their first priority, their second was icing an extra large banana cake - coincidentally, also his favourite. The rest of the men had, wisely in his opinion, chose to remain outside on the deck until they were summoned for dinner. Their laughter however, easily floated in through the open window. Everything was loud. Busy. Chaotic. Just the way he liked it. It had been two whole years since he had been home last - two long years. And the only people who he had seen since were Jared and Shelby, who made a point of coming up to visit him a few times each year. Shelby was his goddaughter after all. It was things such as these that made him wonder if life would have been easier if he had chose a different profession. Easier? Definitely. But would he have been able to find something he enjoyed as much? Probably not.

This commotion he spoke of was something of a treasure to him. For at home in DC, whenever he experienced chaos, it usually wasn't the good kind. So on the rare occasion that he made it home to Philly, he soaked every second in - feeling blessed to be a part of a family like this. But this time, like he said, Bones liked to throw things off a bit. Now, he barely registered all of that commotion and chaos. All he saw was Bones. And strange was the only word to describe it. She lay on her stomach in the centre of the kitchen's large expanse of tile flooring, surrounded by his nieces and with his son firmly planted at her side. They were colouring - with colouring books and crayons. _His_ Bones was colouring in a colouring book with crayons. The girls were chattering away to her, giving her the highlights of what had happened while she was away and asking to hear about what she and Shelby had done in DC and what Parker had done while he was at his mom's. Whenever Bones spoke it was with an ease he had believed that he'd never, ever associate with her. Yes, this was strange indeed.

Sure, he could tell that she was the same old Bones. This was especially evident when she attempted to detail the exact experiments she had taught Shelby and expected that they'd understand what she meant. But, there was something different. Something about her had changed. And being here with his family had made it happen. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Temperance, sweetheart?" The voice of his mother pulled his attention away from his partner. For some reason, a smile came to his face at the endearment.

"Yeah?" Bones' head angled upwards, straining to see his mother on the other side of the counter from her own position on the floor.

Standing at the open spice cupboard, his mother said, "Do you remember which spice we added to the spaghetti sauce that last time? I usually don't use it, so I can't remember…" She trailed off, turning the tiny spice bottles to see their labels.

Booth watched Bones rise to her feet and make her way to the cupboard. He stopped listening to their voices, not really caring about the spice as long as the spaghetti still tasted like his mother's famous recipe. Instead he watched her, hoping to catch a glimpse, a sign - anything that could help him figure her out. A nudge to his ribs broke him out of his reverie.

"Hey, Seel," Vanessa winked at him, that teasing look that reminded him of their schooldays glinted in her eyes. "Might want to take a picture. It'll last longer." She, Kayla and Jen smiled cheekily at him.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Real mature, guys." Looking back over at Bones, he saw that they seemed to have found the offending spice.

"Well you've been staring at her since she came inside." Kayla whispered back, shooting him a pointed look.

"No. Not staring, watching." He pointed a finger in their direction, glad they were having this conversation quietly. "Two different things."

"You sure about that?" Kayla challenged.

"Of course, I'm sure!" He hissed back.

"Okay, so why are you watching her then?" Jen questioned, the coaxing smile upon her face he knew was a result of spending way too much time with his family.

"She's -" He began, glancing quickly to his side to ensure that they still weren't speaking too loudly. He paused, receiving eyebrow raises from all three women. He sighed. "I don't know. She's - she's different. That's all. And I'm trying to figure out why. That's just what we do. Alright?"

He made sure his tone told them that they were done having this conversation. They seemed to get the point and didn't question him any longer, but it didn't seem enough to wipe the knowing smirks off their faces.

Despite his best efforts to look elsewhere, now knowing he was under the scrutinizing eye of his sisters, Booth couldn't help but bring his attention back to his partner. She was stirring the large pot of spaghetti and listening intently to his mother spout off gossip about the possible closure of the downtown grocery store.

"Hey Blue!" Jared's voice filtered in from the open window. Bones looked out, obviously able to see him from where she stood.

"Yeah?"

"Blue?" Booth questioned, eyebrows furrowed together.

"You got dinner almost ready in there? I'm starving out here!" Jared's voice was laced with suppressed laughter.

Booth smiled. My, how strange indeed. His brother was teasing her, knowing her well enough to know that she'd take the bait. And was it possible that he had a nickname for her as well?

"Come in here and make it yourself then!" She yelled back. "This isn't 1950."

Booth chuckled, hearing Jared's mock imitation of her. Bones rolled her eyes and set the stirring spoon down.

"Blue?" Booth asked. "What's Blue?"

Bones made an irritated growl-like sound. "Another nickname." She seated herself beside him on the last empty stool at the counter, dropping her chin into her hand.

"Why Blue?"

"Because my eyes are blue. And I wear a blue lab coat." Her tone told him that she was clearly unimpressed. Booth made a face. "Oh, yeah. Creativity runs in the family." With that she rose to her feet and made her way back to her spot on the floor.

"Was that sarcasm, Bones?" He couldn't help but tease. "I thought that book taught you that their was no room for sarcasm in the work place."

"We're not in the workplace, Booth."

Touché. Yet another strange circumstance. They had never really been in each other's presence this far out of the work place. Of course, they'd occasionally grab a meal together at the diner even when they weren't working a case. Or they'd go to each other's apartment's to tackle large amounts of paperwork over a few bottles of beer. But, this? This was strange. Bones was at his family home. She'd been living with his parents for two whole months. Without him there. Was it strange that he didn't think it was quite as strange as he probably should have? Possibly.

…

Minutes later Linda called the men in from outside. Brennan helped the kids put away their colouring things as everyone else made their way into the dining room. An empty seat was waiting for her beside Booth when she got there.

"Hey, Bones?" Booth asked, noticing the plate of spaghetti sitting at her spot.

Looking over at him, she sat, pulling her chair up until she was close enough to the table.

"What are you going to eat?" He asked, receiving a questioning look not only from his partner, but also from the rest of the people around the table.

"Do you think maybe that medication's getting to ya, Seeley?" Jared asked, gaining laughter from the others.

"What?" He looked at the faces staring back at him and then back at his partner. He smiled, understanding what was going on. "Bones." He said it as though he was speaking to a small child. "Did you forget to tell them that you're a vegetarian?"

"Nope." Brennan said, reaching across him for the pepper shaker. "I just never said anything."

"Bones! You've been eating meat this entire time?"

"Honey, you're a vegetarian? You should have told me." Linda looked troubled. "I would have made you something different."

"I -" Brennan began, not really knowing what to say.

Booth chuckled, pushing his chair back and picking up Brennan's plate, intent on finding her something else to eat.

Brennan grabbed the plate's other side with a firm grip. "Booth! I'm fine. I'm a big girl, if I really didn't want to eat it, then I wouldn't. You don't have to look after me."

He ignored her, sitting back down, still holding on tightly to his side of the plate. "I cannot believe you ate meat."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"You've got to be kidding me. For hours I've listened to you -" He adopted a higher pitched voice as he imitated her, "Booth, there are so many health benefits to being a vegetarian - there is this and that and it stops global warming and blah blah blah." He brought his voice to normal. "Jeez Bones. Way to fall off the bandwagon."

Brennan scoffed. "First of all. I don't know what that means. And second, I do not talk like that! _And _I never said that it stops global warming what I said was -"

"Yeah, I don't care, Bones." He made to stand again, attempting to bring the plate with him. She used her grip on the plate to bring him back down.

"Booth, I don't care. Just let me eat it!" She was starting to get ticked off. At his exasperated looked she continued, "Listen, they invited me into their home - a near stranger - and let me live here. The least I can do is eat the meals they make for me."

"Sweetheart, it wouldn't have mattered. We could have made something different for you-" Linda began.

Brennan interrupted. "It matters to me." Looking back at Booth she added, "I really don't mind eating it. It's not all that hard. I'm an anthropologist. I conform to the societies I enter." With a harsher tone she added, "Now let go of my plate."

With a sheepish smile Booth released it, watching as she set it back down in front of her before pulling his chair back to its original spot. And then he found he couldn't resist. "But, doesn't it bother you, Bones? You know… _Mary had a little lamb…little lamb_," He sang, poking her arm as he did so.

She gave another irritated sigh and looked back over at him. "Booth. This is beef. Beef comes from a cow."

He paused, only for a moment. "_Old MacDonald had a farm, EIEIO. And on his farm he had a cow. EIEIO. With a moo moo here, and a -_" He was pleased to see Bones laughing lightly along with the rest of his family as he brought he face down near hers, attempting to get a rise out of her.

"Booth, I don't think that's exactly having the effect you want it to." She smiled at him.

Booth found that he couldn't help but smile back at her. Why was it that he found himself so much happier when she was happy, too?

"Okay!" Joe said, enthusiastically rubbing the palms of his hands together. "As exciting as this all is, I'd really like to eat." With that he took the hands of the people on either side of him.

Booth was completely taken aback when Bones reached over to take his hand. He stared at her for a moment as the kids argued over who would say the prayer. "You're going to pray with us?" He whispered incredulously.

Brennan looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Like I said, I'm an anthropologist." She bowed her head. "I conform."

Shaking his head in disbelief as the prayer began, Booth wondered what else had changed while he was gone.

…

Booth had been embarrassed. His medication had taken its toll about an hour after dinner and he could barely keep his head up. He tried his best to grin and bare it but his mother practically pushed him up the stairs. For that, he'll admit, he was grateful, because the moment he hit the pillow he had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep. That's why he found himself silently cursing whatever it was that was currently rustling somewhere in the room. Whatever it was had pulled him from his blissful slumber and into a land somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. In fact, he was quite annoyed. He opened his eyes a crack, a dull throbbing in his head created at the movement. He allowed his eyes to wonder across the room, trying to locate the source of the noise. That's when he saw her. Bones was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rummaging through a large duffle bag.

"Bones?" His voice came out more groggy than he had intended it to. He pushed himself up into a semi-sitting position, so that his back was slouched against the wall at the head of the bed. The throbbing in his head protested the movement. "What's going on?"

Bones' head shot up, her eyes wide. She sighed and her shoulders sagged slightly. "I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet." Standing she motioned to the bag, "I can't find my toothbrush. I think I might have left it at home."

Booth nodded sleepily. "We can find you a new one."

"Yeah." She chuckled nervously. "I think I left in a bit of a hurry."

A soft smile crossed his face and he took a moment to look at her. She was standing awkwardly in the middle of his childhood bedroom, clad in a pair of plaid pyjama shorts and an oversized t-shirt and from what he could make out in the dark of the room she seemed to have wiped her face clean of her usual makeup. The moonlight creeping in through the window illuminated the side of her face and she looked, well, beautiful. He quickly cleared his throat, pushing that particular thought far out of his mind and pushed himself up so he was sitting fully.

"I'm sorry, uh, was this where you were staying?"

"Uh, yeah. But, it doesn't matter, I was just going to sleep in one of the other rooms. Don't worry."

"No, no, Bones. It's fine, I'll just move." He made to get out of the bed, but his pounding head prevented him from doing so. What the hell was it hurting so much?

All of a sudden Bones was at his side, her one hand outstretched revealing two tiny pills and the other holding a large glass of water. "I thought you might be needing these soon." She gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Bones." Taking them, he wondered just how long these odd occurrences were going to last. "Look, I just didn't notice all of your stuff in here," he motioned over to her things, which he now realized were pretty hard to miss. "I can move to Jared's room."

"No." Her voice was firm.

He sighed, far too exhausted to attempt to take on an argument with Bones. "Fine." He pulled his legs back up into the bed.

She smiled, seeming glad to have won, and she walked bag over to her bag. "I'll be out in a second."

Booth was happy that she didn't notice that he was watching her again. What was with this sudden need to watch her all the time? He'd been doing it for hours now. It was probably just because he missed her, that's all. The logical part of his brain or, more specifically, the Bones in his head was clearly reminding him that he had no memory of their time apart and therefore he couldn't possibly have missed her. He chose to ignore it.

For a few moments longer, he simply enjoyed the moonlight dancing across her features, moving ever so slightly as she dug through her bag. It was then that the light hit something and sent glimmering patterns shooting across the opposite wall. Distracted by them for a moment, when he looked back to her he saw that she had shifted, bringing the light back to her cheek.

"Bones?"

She lifted her head, searching for his face through the dark.

"Come here for a sec." He patted the bed beside him. He watched her hesitate for a second before making her way to him. Cautiously she sat, leaving a good deal of space between them. He forced himself into a sitting position before reaching towards her and pushing her hair back to reveal her ear. Dangling from said ear was a beautiful diamond earring in the shape of a bone, coincidentally exactly the same as the ones he had intended to give her for her birthday. A smile crept across his face.

"Angela gave them to me, when she gave me the Album." Bones whispered, bringing his attention back to her face. They were sitting far too close, so close that he could have counted every one of the freckles that were lightly speckled across her nose - since when did she have freckles lightly speckled across her nose?

"I love them. Thank you." Her signature half smile made its way across her lips as she reaching up to touch the earring. Their eyes locked when her hand brushed his, he held his breath for a moment.

"I'm glad." He whispered back, when he finally couldn't take the intensity of her gaze any longer. Gently he removed his hand from her hair and pushed himself back from her, allowing some distance to separate them.

She looked awkward again, and he assumed that he did as well. He was thankful that they were surrounded by darkness. It made things a little easier. Clearing her throat, Bones made to get up from the bed, but he grabbed her elbow before she could. He had noticed something else.

"Bones…" Booth's voice clearly displayed his utter shock. "What are you wearing?"

Sitting back down on the bed, a smile firmly planted on her face, she stretched her legs out for him to get a better look. She wiggled her toes a bit, in a very unBones like manner. On her feet were a pair of purple, pink and orange striped socks that clashed horribly with her red plaid shorts and navy-blue top.

"Do you like them?" She asked.

Booth couldn't help but laugh. "I think they're excellent."

"These aren't even the best ones. I have nearly forty pairs."

"Forty? Why'd you buy forty pairs of socks?"

"Well, I wanted one of each kind. And plus, I had just thrown out all of the socks I already had."

"Why did you do that?"

"I think -" She began, choosing to look down at the bed spread instead of up at him. "I think it was because when I looked in my sock drawer, I saw just how different we are. And - and to get through… well, what happened, I realized that I had to be more like you than like me." She stopped taking, playing with a thread from the blanket. Seconds ticked by, and he wondered if she had anything more to say.

"Bones?" He whispered as quietly as he could.

"This," She started abruptly, looking straight into his eyes and motioning at her feet, "is where I started." A soft, almost sad smile appeared on her face, accompanying the tears that accumulated in her eyes. She continued in a voice so small, he wondered if it was really his Bones. "And, they make me happy."

"The socks?" He questioned gently.

She nodded. "When I look down and see them there, it feels as though - as though, maybe a part of you is with me, even if you're not."

Booth nodded, feeling as though someone had reached into his chest and was literally clutching at his heart. He swallowed, trying his best not to react in the way he actually wanted to. If he let on that the pain she experienced as a result of his absence affected him as much as it really did, it would scare her. She'd run. And he was sure that she had more to say.

Instead, he settled back onto more familiar territory. "You know, Bones. That doesn't sound very logical to me."

"That's because it's not." Her normal blunt and cutting tone didn't surprise him, but her words definitely caught him off guard. He chose not to comment. Instead, he patted the bed beside where she sat as his shimmied down to rest his head on his pillow.

"Lay down, Bones. I'm awake now, stay for a while and fill me in on what else has happened since I've been gone. In a bit, I'll move over to Jared's room."

He was surprised that she complied and currently was positioning herself under the covers. "No. _I'll_ move over to Jared's room."

"We'll see about that."

He practically heard her roll her eyes. They lay side-by-side, on their back and silently stared at the ceiling. It was Bones who spoke first.

In that same, small, unBones like whisper she said, "Thank you for waking up."

…. 

It irked him, hell it kind of pissed him off, that for the second time in the same night he found himself jerked out of his blissful slumber and back into that world between sleep and wakefulness. What was it this time? Booth felt movement from the bed beside him and his eyes shot open. Crap. They'd fallen asleep. Man, was _he _going to get his ass kicked tomorrow.

It took him a moment to realize that there was a stream of light coming in from the now open doorway and that Parker was softly padding across the room. Booth stopped himself right before he spoke when he saw that it was Bones' side of the bed his son had gone to and that he was gently shaking her awake.

"Parker?" Bones' sleep filled voice questioned as she gently propped herself up with her arm. "Are you okay?" The sleepiness now replaced by worry.

"Yeah." Came his son's attempt at whispering. "But, I had a bad dream."

"The monsters again?" Bones questioned understandingly. Again? Did Bones regularly help his son ward of his nightmares?

"Want to climb in with me?" She asked.

It seemed so. Parker placed his hands on Bones' shoulders to help keep his balance as he precariously climbed over her and into the centre of the bed. Booth shut his eyes immediately, preferring to observe the situation unbeknownst to the other two. Cracking his eyes open only as much as he dared, he watched his son snuggle into his partner's embrace. They were quiet for a long time, both trying to get back to sleep. He wondered if this was a nightly ritual and how Bones had reacted to it when it had first occurred.

"Thanks for scaring the monsters away for me, Bones." Parker whispered.

"Always, Parker. Always." She whispered back.

Again they were quiet. For so long, in fact, that Booth had entered that land of almost-sleep, before they spoke again.

"I love you, Parker." It was Bones who had said the word. _His _Bones. The one who boiled love down to a science.

His son let out a loud, deep yawn and snuggled further against her before replying, "I love you, too, Bones."

If earlier it felt like as though someone was clutching at his heart, now they were squeezing between both hands. What must have caused his distant, closed partner to take a leap like this, to willingly catapult herself into a life she had judged, claimed she didn't want, and was most likely terrified of, must have been massive. With a jolt he realized that it was him. He was the cause. She had left her life - her lab - and moved in with his family. She had made herself a part of it. His Bones. Barely having a second to realize that it scared him, to question the unsettling proximity their partnership had taken on, he had a vision. A vision of the situation that had just occurred, except their roles were reversed. Bones was in the coma. And he saw himself, right beside her. Suddenly he understood why she had come. Why she had needed to be here. It wasn't because she had feelings for him, it wasn't anything of the sort. They were partners. In many ways, each other's other half. Would he have been able to function without his other half? Never. She had figured out what she needed to do. She accepted the hand that life had dealt her. And she continued living. Words couldn't describe just how proud he was of her.

People at home were going to talk. Together, they would have to deal with far more insinuations of a romantic entanglement than ever before. But they'd deal with it. They couldn't expect people to understand, for no one really could until they'd experienced it for themselves. They understood though. Possibly better now than ever before. And that was all that mattered.

_Yeah, live throws you curved_

_But you learned to swerve _

**A/N: Annnd end chapter. Don't worry - more Booth/Brennan convos to come. The squints will make an appearance in the next chap. (Which, remember, is already being written!) Please, please, please review. They make my day!**


	15. Ease Your Pain

-1**Author's Note: A very Happy Holidays to you all! And as a special gift - a new chapter in just one week! Proud? I have vowed to myself that I will have this completed for you before the holidays end - and I intend to keep that promise! On with this story!! - Song - Homeless Heart. **

_Broken, shattered like a mirror_

_In a million pieces_

_Sooner or later you've got to find_

_Something, someone_

_To find you, save you_

At first, she believed the warm and happy feeling she woke with that morning to be the result of the beautiful summer day outside. But soon, her ever rational brain told her that there had been very few days this summer that were different. Rather than admitting something else, she decided to continue blaming it on the bright sunshine and warm breeze filtering in through every open window in the household. She continued to smile as she rounded the corner and was greeted by the steaming cup of coffee waiting for her on the kitchen counter. They had gone through this ritual so many times, that it didn't surprise her that Linda and Joe seemed to have sensed she was awake before they actually saw her.

Brennan was still clad in her nightwear, her hair dishevelled from sleep, but she couldn't care less. In fact, it had only taken a couple of nights at the home to make her comfortable enough to do so. "Morning." She greeted simply, before hopping up to sit atop the counter, intent on discovering what Linda had cooking for breakfast.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" Joe greeted from over his morning newspaper.

"Very well."

"Glad to hear it." Brennan detected that knowing tone in his voice, suggesting that he knew exactly why it was she'd actually slept through the night for the first time in months. She chose not to comment.

"You're friends called, Sweetheart. Actually," Linda glanced at the clock over her shoulder as she piled French toast onto plates, "they should be here any minute. Parker, dear! Your breakfast is ready!" Barely a second later Parker entered, a fireball of energy, and plopped himself down next to his grandfather at the island counter.

"Morning, Bones!" He greeted cheerily, digging in. "Guess what? The squints are coming!"

As if on cue a knock sounded from the doorway and Parker leapt off his stool to answer it. Smiling, she could hear the excitement in their voices as they greeted Parker and marvelled at how it was that Booth had squeezed himself right into the centre of their already tightly-knit family. After all, it was only for one of their own that they'd all be here now - everything else seeming trivial in comparison.

"Sweetie!" Angela's usual bright smile accompanied her bubbly voice. Hodgins and Zack followed close behind, carrying their own luggage as well as the artist's. Brennan smiled.

"Morning." Linda called. "Breakfast?"

"French toast?" Hodgins exclaimed, making himself comfortable at the centre counter beside Parker. "Excellent!"

"Make yourself at home, Jack." Angela scolded as she rolled her eyes and made her way to where Brennan was still perched on the counter.

"What? She offered!" Hodgins defended himself.

Brennan smiled over at Joe who was chuckling quietly to himself from behind his paper.

"Where's Agent Booth? Can we see him?" Zack asked eagerly, reminding them all that despite their unusual relationship, Booth was just as important to him as he was to the rest of the group.

"He's still sleeping, Zack." Brennan saw his shoulder's sag slightly, but he tried to hide it with a smile as Linda set a plate of breakfast in front of him.

Angela stole Brennan's cup of coffee from her and took a sip. Setting it back down on the counter, she threw one of her most dangerous smiles over her shoulder, a matching glint in her eye. Brennan suddenly felt uneasy. "Well, let's go wake him up, then." She made her way to the bottom of the staircase, her smile still fully intact, "Come on, boys."

"Make yourself at home, Ange." Hogdins mocked.

She ignored him. "Directions, Bren?"

"To your right, last door on the left." Brennan answered, amused. "But you should know, it's probably not the best idea."

Upon realizing that no one had moved to follow her, Angela turned and sternly placed her hands on her hips. "Okay. I get that you people are clueless in some situations, and I usually find it kind of cute. But when I say, 'Come on, guys', that means I want you to actually get up and come with me." She finished with exaggerated movements and a patronizing tone.

With that, Zack was up on his feet and making his way towards her. Angela smiled, making her way up the stairs. "Hodgins." She said sternly.

Making a face, Hodgins rose to follow, pausing to ask, "He doesn't - have a gun up there does he?"

Brennan laughed. "It's Booth. He always has a gun." Hodgins sighed. "Good luck." She added.

Half way up the stairs Angela stalled, "Coming Bren?"

"But, I've already seen him."

Sighing, Angela's motherly tone was back, "Sweetie, this is kind of a monumental family moment here. You should sort of be a part of it." Her words told her she had a choice - her tone said she didn't.

With a sigh of frustration, Brennan hopped off the counter, abandoning her plate of French toast and cup of coffee. Shaking her head at the amused expressions on the faces of her partner's parents she followed slowly up the stairs. Reaching the top, she nodded at Angela whose questioning glance asked if she had the correct bedroom.

Somehow it shocked her, though it definitely shouldn't have. Angela swung the door open hard and flung herself onto a sleeping Booth who, with his well-trained reflexes, awoke instantly and immediately had Angela pinned to the bed by the throat.

"Booth!" Brennan nearly screamed.

Booth blinked, releasing his grip. "Angela?"

"Welcome back, Sweetie!" Angela seemed unaffected by the action, sitting up she happily threw her arms around Booth's neck. Booth's sent a confused look at Brennan over Angela's shoulder as he hugged her back. Brennan shrugged, smiling.

"Okay," Booth adopted a demanding tone, letting go of the artist. "Squints, out! Now."

….

Brennan had just resituated herself on the counter, after stopping briefly to reheat her coffee, when Booth came around the corner. Sleepily, he rubbed a hand over his face and asked hopefully, "Coffee?" He paused to ruffle Parker's curls as he passed. "Morning, Bub."

"Right here, honey." His mother held a cup out in front of her, but guided him to a stool at the counter before letting him have it. "Sit."

Brennan shared a smile with Angela, finding it quite amusing to watch Booth literally being mothered.

"Here's your medication," Linda placed them onto his open palm but rushed to prevent him from putting them into his mouth. "No, wait! You're supposed to take them _with _breakfast. Hold on, I have a plate ready for you here." She hurriedly grabbed the plate from the opposite counter and placed it in front of him.

Joe was chuckling quietly again, but tried to hide it by rustling the paper loudly as he turned the page.

"Thanks, Ma." Booth smiled almost bashfully, before ceasing her nervous actions with a reassuring squeeze of her hand. "I'm fine, Mom. Really."

Brennan watched closely from where she sat, as did Angela - Parker currently had Zack and Hodgins occupied in an intense discussion of how exactly to add syrup to French Toast. Linda paused for only a moment, caught in her son's stare, before nodding slightly and defending herself with, "Well, I'm your mother. You can't expect me not to worry. You should really be used to me fussing over you - you're home so little that I take every opportunity I can get!" With that, she made her way to the sink to start the dishes.

Booth's worried eyes watched her for a moment, before making their way over to Brennan. Brennan smiled in a way that she hoped was reassuring, for she knew Booth well enough to know that he would be just as concerned about the rest of them having to worry about him, as they had been over his well-being. They watched each other for a moment, before a smile came across her partner's face as he returned his attention to his breakfast.

"So, Bones." He began, a teasing glint in his eye. "Seems that you conveniently forgot to tell me that this place would be transformed into squint central this morning."

Brennan smiled back, "No. I just chose not to tell you."

"Of course, you did." With that he directed his attention over to the rest of the team, who were currently watching him in an almost shy-like manner. "How was the flight?"

Angela jumped at the opportunity to speak. "Good, good. The flight was good. We're great, Cam's fine. Still haven't found my husband, therefore," she motioned between herself and Hodgins, "still not married. And Zack, he had a date last week. You'll have to ask him, but I think it was more awkward than anything. But he had a date and that's what counts. Other than that, the lab's been pretty boring lately." She spoke so quickly that Booth had trouble keeping up. "Whew! Now that that's over with, we can get on to more important things. And you two," She motioned from Brennan to Booth and back again, "can explain to me exactly how it was that you ended up sharing a bed last night."

Brennan stopped mid-motion, her fork halfway to her mouth, eyes wide. Booth had swung his head in her direction, his expression mirroring hers. "How does she _do _that?" He asked, flabbergasted. Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Joe was chuckling again.

"I'd like to call it my psychic ability, rather than admit that I noticed that two people had clearly slept in that bed when I was up there a minute ago. But, with your mind-reading abilities, Sweetie," She gestured in Booth's direction. "I couldn't possibly get away with it. So," That dangerous smile reappearing on her face, "Are you guys going to answer me, or am I going to have to venture some _very _detailed guesses?"

Brennan hid a smile as Booth nervously threw a glance in his parent's direction before clearing his throat to answer. "Well, I didn't know that Bones had been staying in my room while she was here and I went to bed a couple hours before her. She came into the room to get her things, I woke up, we starting talking and I guess - we fell asleep." A quick glance over at Brennan, "That's it. End of story."

Angela made a face and Hodgins piped up, "I think it'd have been more interesting if you had let Angela guess."

Booth chose to ignore the comment, instead watching Bones as she hopped off the counter, placing her dishes in the sink. She paused briefly on her way back upstairs, presumably to shower, and placed a hand on his father's shoulder and gave him a soft smile as she passed. Booth's eyebrows shot up in surprise, watching his father return the smile. Joe was not exactly an easy person to develop a relationship with - was it possible that this mutual characteristic had actually helped to bond them?

His thoughts were interrupted when the front door swung open, revealing Jared and his girls.

"Why, if it isn't the Queen of the Lab!" Hodgins jumped from his seat and greeted Shelby with an exaggerated bow. Shelby seemed absolutely ecstatic to see them.

With a sigh Booth muttered, "I'm going back to bed."

….

Hours later, Booth found himself once again sitting on a stool at the counter in the kitchen. They had spent day visiting - his family members, neighbours and childhood friends came by to see him, to chat for a few minutes or a few hours. As much as he found himself loving the excuse to see so many people he loved - some whom he hadn't had the chance to see in years - Booth did not like the attention. In fact, it made him feel uneasy. While it was always great to know that people cared so much, he almost found himself hating it at the same time. Or more specifically, hating the idea that he had caused them so much pain in his absence.

He gave a sigh of relief, finding himself alone in the room as the door shut behind what he hoped to be the last of the visitors. Glancing up from the counter he saw Bones watching him from the doorway to the kitchen. She was leaning against the frame, her arms crossed, openly staring at him. Before either could say anything, Maddie and Maya came running in the room.

"Tempe! Tempe! Will you watch this movie with us?" His nieces waved a DVD case in the air. Booth smiled.

Bones knelt down in front of them, inspecting the case as the squints entered the kitchen behind her. "The Lion King?" She asked.

"Sweet! I love that movie!" Hodgins exclaimed, opening the fridge and helping himself to another glass of lemonade.

"Sure, girls. I'll watch it with you. Go set it up." Bones pointed in the direction of the living room and laughed lightly at their enthusiasm as they ran away.

"You know, Dr. Brennan," Zack began, his voice far too squinty in Booth's opinion, "The Lion King bears a fascinating resembles to Shakespeare's Hamlet. It includes the murderous uncle, the death of the king, a son's vengeful act to uncover the truth and reclaim the throne. Though the ending is must more child suited -"

"How is it that you people can find a way to put your squinty mark on absolutely everything?" Booth questioned, quite irritated that he would never be able to watch one of his favourite movies with the same enjoyment ever again.

"I was merely stating -" Zack began.

"Just go watch the movie, Zack," Angela laughed, playfully pushing him out of the room.

Booth watched him go, before finding his gaze locked on Bones' once more. What was going on with her? The question had been plaguing his mind for what seemed like an eternity, but what was really a mere twenty-four hours. He needed to figure her out. It was tearing him a part.

"Tempe, come on!" Came the girls' voices from the other room. Bones reluctantly, Booth didn't fail to notice, smiled at him before leaving the room. She wanted a chance to talk to him, too.

Booth returned the smile and watched the spot she had disappeared from for a few moments longer. Though he still didn't miss Hodgins' voice as he followed her away. "There's also a fascinating recreation of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern in the form of a warthog and a meerkat…"

With his thoughts occupied, it took him far longer than normal to notice that Angela had remained in the kitchen and was probably reading him like a book.

Amused, she said, "It's okay, Sweetie. I've given up trying to get her to realize it. You're secret's safe with me." She winked.

Booth rolled his eyes, and refrained from arguing.

After a few moments of silence, in which he allowed his thoughts to continue mulling over his partner, Angela said in a much softer tone, "Do you want to do this now, or wait until we get home?"

Booth looked up at her. She looked much calmer than he thought he'd ever seen her. Although, when he thought about it, he assumed that he'd never really looked at her like he was now. He understood what she was asking. He understood that because of their mutual love and respect for the same woman, their near identical desires to know her better than she would ever allow them to, he and Angela were connected to each other. A choice, although he truly didn't mind, that had been made for them.

Sighing, he glanced in the direction of the living room, hearing the beginning notes of the opening song blaring from the speakers. He didn't want to wait. "On a scale from one to ten - how into that movie is she going to be?"

Angela chuckled. "Are you kidding? A Shakespearean themed children's story? Imagine the amount of analysis that could be put into it! I'd say fifteen. At the least."

Booth smiled, hesitating only because he knew if Bones was to catch them it would not end well. "Okay. Let's do it now."

Angela smiled, walking across the room to where her oversized purse still sat. From it she retrieved one of her large art portfolios, before making her way back to him and sitting on a stool opposite him.

What she began with surprised him slightly. "I met Brennan in 1996. It's kind of a funny story actually. I had just arrived on main campus and I was on my way to the library because there was this amazing party the night before and I had left my assignment until the last minute. We were together in a stairwell when this announcement came across the loudspeaker - the school was being put under lockdown and we had to seal the doors shut. It turns out that it was just a precautionary measure, but we were in there for almost two hours together."

Confused, Booth only nodded for her to continue.

"We didn't really talk to each other, other than exchanging names and the such." Angela paused for a moment, lost in her memory. When she continued her voice was softer, "I watched her forever. She was as oblivious, of course. But there was something about her - like she had a secret. And suddenly, I needed to draw her. I had my sketchbook with me. It ended up working out really well," she continued as she pulled a single piece of paper out of the book. "The assignment had been to draw someone that you didn't know. You had to sort of get to know them through the drawing, and then present it to the class with a story - stuff that you saw within them, but were never actually told." Pausing briefly to study the picture herself, she handed it across the counter to Booth. "I had about five stories developed in my head going into the class later that day - none even close to the real thing. I told them all."

Booth gently took the drawing from her, almost nervous at what he was about to see, still confused as to where this conversation was headed. He let his gaze wander over the paper, taking in every familiar contour of his partner's face. She had been sitting in a corner, reading a large book that rested in her lap. Booth felt a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seeing his partner at twenty years old, her face not quite as matured as he was used to it, made his heart ache. To the girl sitting in the drawing, it had only been a mere five years since her life had been shattered. This was the time in her life when she had no one, but the pain that he knew existed somewhere in her was unrecognizable. She was wearing a mask thicker than any he had ever witnessed on her. He could see quite clearly why Angela's project had given her such a hard time. Bones wasn't giving anything away. "My God." He breathed, chest constricting at the thought of this girl sitting alone in her dorm room at night, never having anyone call to check up on her. What he also saw, was what had attracted Angela's artistic eye. There was no doubt that Bones was attractive, but it wasn't just that. It was those eyes. The ones that, nowadays, were his only insight into the secrets she still guarded fiercely. In the drawing, they too guarded her inner struggles and secrets, but they still clearly showed that she had them within her. Making her a mystery. A puzzle that needed to be solved. A code to crack.

"Pretty different, huh?" Angela whispered.

Yes. Booth thought silently. Yes and no. In so many ways she was still that mystery. Especially right now. But, she was also far more exposed. Far more relaxed. While he had the chance, Booth sent up a quick thank-you for the day this picture was drawn. For the day that Angela had come into her life. For even when he had met her, she wasn't nearly as prickly-looking as she was then. She wasn't as closed. And it was Angela, he knew, that had changed everything for her. Bones had been broken. Shattered into a million pieces. And Angela started the long and difficult process of gluing her back together again. And he vowed to continue it. Looking up at the woman in question, he decided to buy her a very expensive gift. "Why are you showing me this?" He whispered.

"You figure people out by watching them," She gestured to her sketch, "I draw them."

He nodded.

"There's another one in here I want you to see." Angela added, pulling out another sheet of paper and handing it to him.

As gently as he could, not wanting to damage something that was so important to the artist, he switched drawings with her. When he looked down at the new paper all the air left his lungs with one big whoosh. It was a much newer one, only about a week old to be exact. He had briefly noticed Shelby, Zack and Hodgins when he had first glanced at it, but now he found he couldn't remove his eyes from her. She was laughing. Her eyes were bright. There were no secrets. There was no mystery. There was just Bones. And a smile bigger and brighter than any he had ever seen grace her face. The contrast was undeniable. So blaringly obvious that his throat tightened. Almost literally painted out in front of him was his answer. The answer to why she seemed so different. To what had changed.

"Her walls…" He breathed, barely registering the tears stinging his eyes. "They're down."

"Sweetie," Angela whispered back, reaching over to gently rest her hand on his arm. "They no longer exist."

Booth looked up and was met with Angela's watery smile. He returned it before bringing his gaze back to the picture to study it more fully. Shelby was in the centre, standing taller than the rest, obviously raised by a stool of some kind. Brennan was directly beside her, guiding the girl's hand as they performed one experiment or another. Hodgins and Zack were excitedly helping from her other side. Suddenly Booth was outraged with himself for nagging his partner about transforming Shelby into a squint. How could he possibly have acted that way when it so obviously made her happy?

"This is beautiful, Angela." He couldn't take his eyes away from it, it was absolutely mesmerizing.

"You can keep it, Sweetie." She shook her head to prevent his protest. "Really, I would love it if you kept it."

Booth couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Thank you."

She shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but he knew that Angela treasured these drawings just as much as Bones treasured her ancient skeletons or Hodgins treasured his beetle collection. Lying the picture back down on the counter, he rose from his seat and made his way to the artist and enveloped her in a hug. She returned it tightly.

They remained that way for a moment, before Booth pulled back, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did so. The smile that made its way across her face then, suited the Angela he was used to far better than the calm and quiet one he had just conversed with.

She winked at him. "I'll keep that kiss between the two of us. Don't want Brennan getting too jealous."

"Angela." He sighed.

She smiled again, touching his arm briefly as she made to leave the room. "All jokes aside, Sweetie. Now that you know just how much she's changed, seeing her will literally take your breath away. Take it from me." Booth forcefully pushed away the voice in his head that told him that Bones did that to him most of the time anyway, and gave Angela's final words his full attention. "Get ready to meet her for the very first time." And with that she was gone.

Booth released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He made his way back to his seat at the counter, suddenly needing to see the drawing again. Angela had kept the older one, but Booth didn't mind. This was the one he wanted. _Happy. She was happy. _The picture clearly displayed this fact. His mind repeated it over and over. His heart knew it was true. But he needed to see it for real.

He straightened abruptly, making to hide the drawing out of sight when someone entered the kitchen. Looking up however, he saw the soft, understanding smile of his father who hovered in the doorway, his eyes seeking permission to enter. Booth hesitated a moment before smiling back, granting him entrance.

His father pulled up a stool beside him and took a good, long look at the drawing. They sat in silence for a long time. Booth smiled at the burst of laughter that filtered in from the living room and founding himself hoping to God that one of them was Bones. That she wasn't just analyzing the Shakespearean elements of the cartoon, but actually enjoying it as well.

"This is beautiful." His father whispered, after a long moment.

"It is." Booth didn't explain what the significance was. He knew he didn't need to. His father knew these things. He always had. So they fell into a comfortable silence again - eyes on the picture, ears on the occupants of the family room.

"She's - alright… isn't she, Dad?" Booth found himself asking. A bond had been forged between his partner and father. This much he knew. And he found himself needing reassurance - needing to squash every last doubt about her well-being.

"She is now." His father had a way of speaking. He only spoke the words that he felt were important enough to be voiced aloud. And for this reason, Booth didn't question for a second that what he said was true.

Booth shook his head. "You - you don't know the hell she's been through, Dad. I just - I hate that I ended up just another person who left her by herself." He let out a humourless laugh. "I never expected to be that person."

"You aren't, Seeley. She knows that."

"Yeah." He nodded, not quite believing him, but far too exhausted to argue.

Silence came again. He had watched the movie enough times with Parker to be able to tell that it was nearly finished. He found himself impatient. So impatient. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to meet his Bones for very the first time.

"Seel?" His attention was brought back by his father's voice. "That girl," He began, gesturing to Bones in the drawing. "That girl is what we call extraordinary." He chuckled lightly to himself. "And we only call her that because there isn't a word that's better."

Booth smiled. "Yeah, she is that."

Joe nodded back. "She's important to you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

Booth nodded slowly. "Yeah. Sometimes she everything."

His father furrowed his eyebrows. "Sometimes?"

Booth sat back, "Well, you know. On a daily basis, I guess. She's the only real constant presence in my life. Parker - I'm lucky if I see Parker once every two weeks. Do you realize that you guys have just spent more time with him in a row, than I have his entire life?" He sighed. "Bones…she's always there. Always. At three in the morning, if I need her, she's there."

He watched his father nod slowly, processing his thoughts before speaking. "I think you'd be a fool to let another man near her." Without allowing him an interval to protest, his father was on his feet and patting Booth's shoulder comfortingly. "Not now, Seeley. I know, not now. But if I were you, I'd keep her close. Because someday, it'll be right."

Shaking his head, Booth barely registered his father leaving. Instead his words were playing and replaying in his mind. Could it be true? Was it even possible? The mere thought of him and Bones as a couple was enough to make him want to laugh out loud. But his father was a smart man. And in Booth's lifetime, he had never known him to be wrong. So he chose to take his advice and forget about it. For now at least. And as far as he was concerned, not keeping her close had never been an option. Lifting the drawing once more, he gazed at the image of his partner. A promise formed in his mind. Though, in a way, a silent vow to her, it was mostly a promise to himself. She would remain this way. He would not anything to happen to her. He would not allow her to crawl back into herself. He would not stand back and watch her rebuild that stone wall. Not under any circumstances. Any other secrets that she was still hiding, he would find. The pain that remained, he would erase. And when the day came that he accomplished each of these feats and more - he would stick his hand out and introduce himself. And then he'd meet her for the very first time.

_Open, close me_

_Leave your secrets with me_

_I can ease your pain_

**A/N: And ennnd chapter. Reviews warm my heart! I love you all!**


	16. There's No Question

**Author's Note: Only two days, guys! She's getting better! A few of you were upset, thinking that the last chapter was the final one - nope there's this one, plus four more! An insane amount of reviews last time, and I loved every one of them! Keep 'em coming! On with the chap…**

_I learned from you, that I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you_

The humidity of the hot summer day was slowly dying down as the sun set in the sky. The colours of fire shot across it in all directions and Booth shook his head fiercely knowing that he'd never quite be able to properly enjoy a sunset again. Only minutes earlier, he had tucked Parker into bed, though it had proved to be difficult as his son had leap out of the covers and made his way to the window, where he proceeded to explain exactly how it was that the colours formed in the sky. He had come downstairs annoyed and dead set on giving his partner a piece of his mind. When he found her, though, he found that there was something far more important to do. Everyone, including the squints, had left for the night and his parents had retired to bed earlier that evening. Booth's heart had leap when he realized that at last he would be able to talk to her uninterrupted.

They walked in a comfortable silence, down a quiet back road that he'd walked many times as a child. It seemed that the surrounding neighbours were also tucked away in their beds - the tiring summer days finally taking their toll. He looked over at her, soaking in her presence along with the last few minutes of sun. He wanted to say things, but he knew that she'd let him know when she was ready to hear them.

They continued for a long time without a word. In fact, the sky was sufficiently darker by the time she wordlessly turned and led them off the sidewalk into a worn-down looking playground on her left. While he had believed them to be walking without a destination, she had known all along where they were going. He smiled softly at her as she made herself comfortable on a swing and motioned for him to do the same. They didn't swing, but merely allowed the evening breeze to gently rock them back and forth, their silence remaining like a warm blanket cocooning them from the rest of the world.

"Have you ever been rock climbing?" It was more the fact that she had spoke, than the words she had whispered that surprised him. She had allowed her head to lean lazily against the chain just above where her hand held her in place, as she looked at him.

"Actual rock climbing? Or, like, climbing a wall?"

"Actual rock climbing. If I was referring to wall climbing, I would have called it that."

He smiled at her. "No."

She sat silently for a long time though, truthfully, he hadn't expected her to explain her question right away.

"Do you ever-" She paused, "think about doing things, but never actually get around to doing them?"

"All the time, Bones. Everyone does." He watched the moonlight dance across her features again, just as it had the night before. "Why?"

When she finally spoke again, she seemed to either be ignoring his question, or saving the answer for later. "What about - things that you know won't happen? But you think to yourself that you'll do them anyway."

He watched her for a moment. "You mean, like dreaming?"

Booth saw the cloud of confusion leave her eyes and they lit up slightly, "Yes. Like dreaming."

"Do I dream?" She nodded. "Of course I do, Bones. Everyone dreams. Sometimes that's all people live on, is their dreams." She nodded again, but said nothing. "What does this have to do with rock climbing?"

She looked up from the ground and met his gaze with a small smile. "Sometimes I tell myself that - someday I'll climb Mount Everest. I was just wondering if you'd ever thought about rock climbing."

A smile spread across his face. "You want me to climb Mount Everest with you, Bones?"

She laughed. "You don't know how to rock climb, Booth."

He shrugged. "So, I'll learn. No big deal."

Bones rolled her eyes, "Booth, I'm not actually suggesting we do it. You know we don't have enough time for something like that."

"So? Why does that matter?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He continued, his voice soft, "We're dreaming, remember?"

Her soft smile was back, and her eyes sparkled at the idea.

"What else do you dream of doing, Bones? We'll make a list."

"We have no paper." Her ever-logical mind pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "A mental list, then."

"But, what's the point of making a list if we know we aren't going to do the things that we write down?"

"Because it's fun, Bones." He leaned his head closer to hers. "And maybe some of the things we put down there won't be so hard to accomplish. Those are the dreams that we'll make come true."

"Like what?" She questioned.

"I don't know, Bones. We'll come across those things as we go." He paused. "But there will be ones we can do. I promise." Booth allowed her mind to process a bit before continuing. "Now, what do you say that you and me will be the first people to land on Planet Pluto?" He gave her a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes again. "Booth, Pluto's not a planet anymore. And to get there it would take nearly -"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Dreams aren't always logical."

She nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable with his proximity. He moved back. "Okay," she whispered. "But, can we go to the moon instead? It's so much closer."

"Definitely. We'll be the first ones to prove that it's really made of cheese!" He anticipated her response.

"Cheese? Booth the moon isn't made of cheese!" She looked completely taken a back, and was looking at him as if she'd only just realized that he was an idiot.

He sighed. "Bones, I know it's not _really_ made of cheese. But you know how everyone always say that!"

She looked even more confused. He gave a frustrated groan. "Bones, I know you had your nose buried in books most of the time, but you actually _did _have a childhood didn't you?"

"Of course I had a childhood, Booth. I'm merely saying that I've never looked up at the moon," She gestured almost wildly in the direction of the sky, "and thought it to be a product of dairy."

"You realize that's like saying you've never heard of the Man in the Moon, Bones, I -" A look of even greater confusion crossed her face. "You've never -" He nearly screamed in frustration. When they got home, he was definitely going to give her father a piece of his mind. He stood abruptly, obviously surprising her, and grabbed her hand guiding her over to a picnic table in the middle of the playground.

"Have a seat, Bones." He gestured to the top part of the picnic table. She obeyed sitting crossed-legged in it's centre. Situating himself beside her, he pointed up to a clearing of trees in the middle of which the bright, full moon was clearly visible. "Look up at the moon." A quick glance as her, told her that she was doing as he told her. "Now. The Man in the Moon is sort of a childhood story. You have to find it for yourself. Simply being told that it's there won't make you see it."

"So, you're not even going to tell me what I'm looking for?" She sounded slightly irritated.

"Nope. You'll know it when you see it." With that she was silent, studying the moon in the way she studied her bones. He was grateful to see that absorbed look grace her face, for he knew that this meant he could watch her without being discovered. He reflected on the conversation they had just had and knew however random it had sounded, that the subject of dreaming had come up for a reason. Booth had a feeling that three months was a long time to keep hope. He knew that she had probably given up on it. That she had accepted that he wouldn't wake up, and that she would never see him again. This meant that she had a chance to look into her future - to wonder what it would be like. Almost unwillingly, he thought of Sully and the conversation he and Bones had had about him. Sully had lost his partner. And as a result, took up all the hobbies he knew he'd enjoy. Did all the things he probably wouldn't otherwise have done. Bones had heard that clock ticking louder, just as Sully had. She wanted to accomplish her dreams before she lost her chance.

Her soft voice tore him from his thoughts. "Has everyone met the Man in the Moon?"

He smiled, choosing not to comment on her referring to it as 'meeting' rather than just 'seeing'. "I'd call it something of a universal thing, yeah."

She sighed. "I can't see it."

"You want to know why, Bones?" He whispered, mirroring her new position and pulling his knees to his chest. "Because you need to take off your lab coat first."

For the first time since they sat, she looked over at him, "I'm not wearing my lab coat, Booth." She was even more irritated now.

"Yes, you are." He said it firmly. "Maybe not literally, Bones. What I'm saying is that you can't be Dr. Brennan and expect to see it."

"But I _am _Dr. Brennan! How do you expect me to be anything different?" He was sure that he'd see her cheeks were flushed if there had been enough light. He loved working her up like this.

"Just keep looking." He gestured back up to the sky.

"At what? The craters? Booth there's nothing there!"

Calmly, he replied, "You have to look past the craters."

"There's nothing past the craters to see!" She huffed, redirecting her gaze to the moon.

Booth knew she wasn't angry with him. She was more angry at herself. For not being able to see what everyone else could. Again, he watched her instead of the sky, wishing and willing her to take down the very last remnants of her walls. So she could see the world as everyone else could.

It was probably a half an hour later when he witnessed her eyes widen ever so slightly. His heart beat turned rapid.

"Is-" She paused, her eyes moving fast, taking in all sections of the moon. "Is there a face?" Her voice was so small, he barely heard it. A wide smile stretched almost painfully across his face when she looked over at him excitedly. "There's a face isn't there?" Her voice was louder now, and she was pointing up to the sky.

He nodded and watched her shoulders sag in relief. "You can see it, Bones." He whispered.

"I can see it." She repeated, pride filling the sound of her voice. She looked back up at the sky. "I can see it."

Booth leaned in closer to her and looked up to study the moon for the first time that night. "Meet," he lifted an arm in its direction, "The Man in the Moon."

She merely smiled in response and her excited, sparkling, moonlit blue orbs never wavered from her new friend. Booth looked at her, taking in the feeling that was consuming him and with it dawned a realization. She was always going to have secrets. She would always have that pain. But so did everyone else, and it didn't stop them from being themselves. Why in the world had he believed that it would take longer than this? Butterflies were doing cartwheels in his stomach and his heart beat even faster than before. Bones may have met the Man in the Moon tonight, but he was meeting someone far more exciting.

Adopting a silly, southern accent, he nudged her with his shoulder. "G'day, m'am." He stuck his hand out to her, smiling at her look of confusion. "The name's Seeley Booth."

He watched her hesitate for a moment, before placing her hand in his and allowing him to shake it. With his normal voice, he finished in a small whisper, "Can't tell you how amazing it is to finally meet you."

Their hands slowly parted, but their eyes remained locked. There was no room in Booth's mind for doubt anymore, for a voice inside him was screaming that Dr. Brennan most definitely would not have understood. Though Temperance, was willing to try.

"What does that mean?" She whispered.

"I've met Dr. Brennan before, Bones. But, Temperance has been hiding behind her all this time."

"No one can be more than one person. It's illogical."

Booth smiled, knowing how hard she was trying to understand. "So the two of you share the insane need for everything to be logical. Good to know."

She sighed, looking almost pained. "What?"

"There isn't two of you, Bones. But there's two parts of you. Both are equally important. You need to look after Temperance just as much as you look after Dr. Brennan. Sometimes, even more so." He paused, watching her nod. "That means letting her out a little more often."

Bones nodded again, understanding, he was sure, far more quickly than she normally would have. "This place makes me feel like I can be her. It's safe."

"It is." Booth agreed, thinking about how he, too, hid Seeley behind Agent Booth to help him get through the day.

She was silent for a while before whispering, "But, I like Dr. Brennan, too."

"So do I, Bones. She's kick-ass. We need her around." He stopped to watch her again, before continuing. "Doing what we do everyday, we need Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth to keep us from crumbling to pieces. They look after us. They're our strength."

Bones was hanging on to his every word. He wondered if it was simply the moonlight again, of if her eyes were really tearing up.

"You just need to know when to be strong, Bones. Because there's a time when you don't have to be. And when those times come, it's okay to be Temperance." He gently reached over to wipe a few tears that fell from her eyes. Agent Booth might have cared that his hand lingered a little too long, but Seeley sure as hell didn't. "You figured this out on your own, Bones. Being here, you realized that you didn't have to be strong. That it was safe to just be you."

"Are you kidding?" She laughed lightly, and pulled away. It seemed that Temperance wasn't quite ready yet. Looking back up at the moon she added, "Do you really think I'd have been able to do any of this without your voice constantly in my head telling me exactly what to do?" Her tone said that it bothered her, but Booth knew that it really didn't at all. Letting her head fall to on side she continued, "I like it when you teach me things."

"You me _I _actually teach _you_?" He teased, receiving a playful punch. To his utter shock, she leaned into him ever so slightly, and he knew that this action would render him speechless far better than a punch to the stomach ever would. He didn't dare put his arm around her, for fear that she'd realize what she was doing and pull away.

"I learn a lot from you." She whispered.

Silence ensued for a few minutes or a few hours, he wasn't quite sure. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, the word coming out far lower than he had intended it to.

She didn't answer right away, instead she appeared to be thinking. "If I'm Temperance right now, and I'm usually Dr. Brennan, then," She paused, "When am I Bones?"

Booth felt a happiness fill him all the way down to the tips of his toes. "Always. You're always her."

_I'm grateful for all of the times_

_You opened my eyes_

**A/N: Hope I didn't get too soppy for ya! But I'm a sucker for the fluff. And it's gonna keep on coming! Stick with me guys, only four chapters left!! (And hopefully one up tomorrow!) Review, review, review!**


	17. Feels Like Home

**Author's Note: New one up! I'm getting so fast! Shorter this time, though. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I think it was my favourite so far, so I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much. The song for this one is Home by Chantal Kreviazuk. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

She hadn't allowed the exhaustion to catch up with her until now. She had absolutely no idea that planning a simple party would take so much effort. But everything had come together perfectly and standing there now, she knew that it had all been worth it.

Brennan remembered when the conversation had first arose around mid-July, only a few weeks after she arrived in Philadelphia. The end of August marked Joe and Linda's fortieth wedding anniversary and an extravagant surprise party had been in the works. Brennan had blatantly refused to allow Jared, Kayla and Vanessa to drop the idea, as they had planned to given Booth's predicament and insisted that he would hate if something like this was to be cancelled on his account. So she had volunteered to take his place and complete his share of the planning. This, however, was limited to finding an available spot to host the event, as Booth's busy schedule normally would not allow him to be any more involved. She had, again, insisted on the hall she had found, despite their protests that the cost was too high. She had volunteered to cover it, and after realizing that there was no use in arguing with her, they had begrudgingly agreed.

Amazingly, the day had come forth with barely an incident, though she and Booth had had a pretty loud and public bickering session when he had first seen the place earlier that evening before the event began. Apparently, his gut feelings were not limited to assisting in murder investigations, and it had told him right away that it was indeed Brennan who had dropped down a whole pay check to lease out the room. The surprise part of the night came and went - though she had a strong suspicion, which wasn't at all a gut feeling, that Joe had known about the party for weeks. However, she knew that he'd never let on.

Brennan smiled softly to herself, as she saw from where she stood at the bar, Linda dragging Joe out to the dance floor for the millionth time that evening. Though she expected that he was putting up a fight, she could tell that he really didn't mind taking another few moments to dance with the woman he loved. Especially on such a special night. In fact, she had witnessed him leading each of his daughters in turn out onto the dance floor as well.

A loud burst of laughter, broke her out of her reverie. A little ways to her left, most of the men had taken to sitting around a table, only moving when it was time to refill their drink or when their dates forced them to dance. Booth was leaning against the table opposite and was talking animatedly with wild arm gestures and attempting to control his laughter. Despite this though, Brennan could tell he was exhausted. And that he hated the fact. She had assured him earlier that if he continued to take his medication and always rested when she told him to that he'd be better in no time. He hadn't quite believed her.

"Well," Vanessa was suddenly beside her, requesting a refill from the bartender, "This went so much better than I thought it would." She smiled at Brennan, situating herself beside her.

Brennan laughed. Vanessa had spent the last few days avoiding her parents completely for fear that she would let the secret slip. From the teasing she had witnessed by Booth and Jared, Brennan figured that Vanessa had given one or two things away in the past.

"I've been meaning to tell you, that dress is amazing." Vanessa gestured to Brennan's outfit. "Where in the world did you find it?"

Brennan looked down at herself. The dress was simple, but had always been one of her favourites. It had a square neck line and the navy blue, shiny material made its way down to just above her knee. Thinking back, she wasn't surprised to realize that she really had no idea what store she had gotten it from. "I'm not sure. I'll ask Angela, though. She was probably with me when I bought it."

Vanessa laughed. "Okay. And you should also know, if we had the same size feet, I'd totally be stealing those shoes," As she made to leave, she must have noticed the confused expression on Brennan's face because she replied, "It's a sisterly thing." With a smile, she was gone.

Brennan blinked back a couple of tears that had formed in her eyes - since when did she cry in public? Or at all, for that matter? She abandoned her drink at the bar, making her way to where Booth still sat. Another slow song had begun and Booth had been left alone at the table. He smiled at her when he saw her approaching and gently patted the spot beside him, inviting her to sit. They sat in silence for a while, watching the couples dancing around the room.

"You know," He began. "I don't think I know half of these people."

She shrugged, smiling. "We had to fill the room."

"Come dance with me, love." Joe's voice came from behind them. She opened her mouth to protest the fact the he had demanded instead of asked, but Booth silenced her, giving her a gentle push off her spot on the edge of the table.

"Go." He whispered, giving her a reassuring smile.

With a questioning glance over her shoulder, she wondered why Booth seemed to like the idea so much, as she followed Joe out onto the dance floor.

She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his, and pointedly refused to meet the stare that she knew was reading her like a book.

"You've been standing all alone for quite a while." He mentioned casually, but Brennan knew that he wasn't making small talk.

"Yeah." Her voice was quiet. She said nothing more, for she knew Joe would figure her out anyway. Instead she looked over his shoulder and found Booth sitting where she had left him, watching her with the same expression that Joe was. He was reading her, too. For a moment she was annoyed. Annoyed that things she wanted to keep to herself were being shared against her will. And then she thought of the conversation she had with Booth in the park a few nights before. And she remembered that _here_, that was okay. She returned the soft smile that Booth sent her before redirecting her attention to Joe.

It seemed that he had been waiting for her to do so. "You okay, love?"

Brennan thought for a minute that she might just tell him she was, but feeling Booth's gaze still boring through her she decided against it. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"You are." He nodded, waiting, she knew, for her to continue. They danced in silence for a long time, but she said nothing. No matter how much she wanted to, she found that she couldn't quite string her thoughts together. She knew Joe would understand. As the final notes of the song faded away, Brennan found herself being pulled into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Brennan whispered the words into his shoulder, blinking back the tears that formed in her eyes.

When he pulled back he placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her a smile as he wiped the only tear that made its way down her face. "There's always a place for you here, love. Remember that."

At his raised eyebrows, she forced a smile upon her face, "I will." She gave a light wave as he walked away.

She supposed she looked slightly odd standing in the centre of the dance floor with no dance partner, but it took her a few seconds to realize it. It was the song that brought her mind back to where she actually stood and she found that her forced smile was soon replaced by a real one. The melody was one she knew well. And although she hadn't actually heard the song since she was a girl, she still knew all of the words. It wasn't too long ago that her father had stood in her kitchen singing it to her; even more recently she and Booth had sang it to each other in the diner back home.

Still smiling, Brennan turned to make her way off the dance floor, but immediately collided with her partner, who, it seemed had been making his way to her. With a small smile, he took her hands and slowly brought them up to his shoulders.

"We're dancing." He said in simply, but the glint in his eye told her that he knew it would piss her off.

"Why can't you just _ask_ me if I want to dance with you?" She knew the argument was weak, especially since she made no move to extract herself from his arms. "Chances are I would have said yes."

Looking up at him, she was met his worried eyes. They were boring into her again, but she found that the close proximity made her feel far more exposed. And there was a funny fluttering feeling in her chest - though she chose to blame that on coming indigestion.

"Would you have?" He whispered.

Confused, she asked, "Danced with you? Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged, but said nothing. Instead he continued watching her and she found that she couldn't look away. "It's just - you're being a little distant, that's all."

"What does that have to do with dancing?" She shot back.

Again, he said nothing.

She managed to pull her gaze away from his, but no matter where she looked his scrutinizing stare never wavered. Sighing she looked back at him. She knew by the look on his face that he wasn't about to let it go.

"Look," She began, proud of her unwavering tone, "Maybe, I'm just not quite ready to leave yet."

Brennan felt his shoulders sag ever so slightly from where her arms rested. His gaze softened and she found herself hating that it took so little effort on his part to make her want to tell him everything. With a jolt she realized that it had taken effort. Maybe not this time, but it sure used to. Brennan knew she could be unbearably stubborn - Angela referred to it as a character flaw. She marvelled for a moment at just how hard he had to have worked to get her to this point. The perseverance it must have taken. The faith he must have in her. To actually make her want to skip over the part where she pretended nothing was wrong.

She felt tears sting her eyes as she smiled up at him. Thinking back to the conversation they had, she wondered if she actually wanted to be Temperance if all the woman seemed to do was cry.

"You don't want to go home?" He whispered it and somehow it made her indigestion even worse.

"I think," She began, suppressing a shuddery breath, "That here feels more like home." She was surprised to see a slight sparkle in his eye as she said the words. Though it came and went so fast that she wondered if maybe she'd just imagined it.

"You know, Bones," He whispered, gently tightening his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Just because you leave it, doesn't mean it still won't be here." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And, something I realized a long time ago, is that a house doesn't make it home. The people do."

"But, the people are going to be _here_." She pointed out.

"I'm not." His voice was soft. "I'll be with you." Brennan allowed herself to nod, but didn't trust herself to speak. "The squints will be with you. And now, anytime you need them, everyone here will hop on a plane, get in a car, hitchhike - anything to get to you."

With a voice far smaller than she intended to use she looked up at him, "Promise?"

"I promise you, Bones. You'll never find yourself alone, again." And then he whispered so softly she barely heard it, "This family will never leave you alone." With a gentle touch he brushed a thumb across her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

She was certain they had never stood so close before. She could feel his breath against her face. His heartbeat against her chest. And he was looking at her in a way that made her think that maybe it wasn't indigestion after all. A voice in the back corner of her mind was telling her to run. A voice much closer was telling her to stay. She was really starting to hate that there was two people inside of her. She just wanted to be one person. With one voice. Bones - she just wanted to be Bones.

As a compromise, she chose to stay but immediately broke his gaze by bringing her chin to rest on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind though. In fact, it was as if he sensed her uneasiness for when he spoke again it was in the far more familiar, teasing tone of his. "Hey, Bones." He poked her playfully in the small of her back.

Instead of being annoyed, she found herself smiling as she realized that to him, Bones is all she'd ever be. "What?"

"Want to dance with me?" She could tell by his tone that the stupid charm smile was planted firmly on his face.

Her first instinct was to poke him even harder and remind him that they already were dancing, but the voice that was close told her that it was his way of apologizing for not asking in the first place. So instead she replied with, "I'd love to Booth."

If it was possible, he pulled her even closer. And as he placed a gentle kiss in her hair she vaguely heard him whisper, "A good old song."

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

**A/N: Sigh. Fluff makes the world go 'round. Or it should anyway. Three more to go. And reviews make my heart sing! Love you all!**


	18. Made It Through

**Author's Note: Back again! This chapter didn't quite turn out as well as I had planned, but I'm okay with it. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you once again for all the amazing reviews! Song: I Made It Through the Rain.**

_We dreamers have our ways_

_Of facing rainy days_

_And somehow we survive_

As quietly as she could, Brennan readjusted her arm on her pillow and propped her head atop it. Just like every other night since he had awoke, she found herself sharing his tiny childhood bed with him and his son. She figured it was something of a silent agreement as neither of them had voiced their thoughts on the situation, and yet each time the clock approached the late hour they always retired to the same spot. So far, she had cleared her mind of any implications that would have normally cluttered up inside it, but somehow she always felt more comfortable when Parker made his usual middle of the night appearance and climbed in between them.

Lying on her side facing them, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she realized that they were sleeping in near identical positions. Both were flat on their backs with one arm draped lazily across their stomachs and the other behind their heads. They differed only, it seemed, in what dreams were playing out deep in the recesses of their minds. Booth's eyebrows were furrowed and he looked as though it would take very little to jolt him awake. Parker slept far more peacefully.

With a small sigh, Brennan lifted herself into a sitting position. She briefly wondered if she should wake him up and save him from whatever was troubling him. But, there was something she had to do and she preferred to do it without his worried gaze fixed upon her. With barely a sound she rose from the bed and retrieved a thin, wrapped box from her duffel bag, before making her way out of the room.

On her tiptoes, she continued down the hallway until she stood in front of the closed door of the master bedroom. She hesitated for only a moment before lowering her heels to the floor so that her feet were firmly pressed to the bare floor beneath her. When this did not receive the desired effect, she slowly shifted her left foot, pressing it down every few inches until, finally, the floorboards groaned loudly underneath her weight. Startled, she paused for a moment before bringing her other foot to the same spot allowing her entire body weight to cause a few more creaks to sound from the floor. For good measure. Pleased with herself, she turned away from the bedroom and made her way down to the kitchen.

Brennan placed the gift on the island counter, before retrieving two packets of cocoa from the jar beside the coffee pot. Finding the kettle in one of the lower cupboards, she filled it with water and plugged it into the wall. As she waited for it to come to a boil, she reflected on the fact that she had no idea where the Scrabble game was kept, and was thankful that there was something else to do. When the cocoa was finished and poured, she added two marshmallows to her own simply to follow the tradition.

When Joe entered the kitchen a few minutes later, she breathed a sigh of relief, glad that her plan hadn't backfired. She would have felt a little silly sitting there waiting for him to show up when he actually had never be awoken. With a smile she rested her chin in her hand before saying, "Why, hello. Fancy meeting you here." After receiving a smile from him, she gestured to the stool he usually reserved for her and continued, "Have a seat. It's time to get down to business."

He chuckled at her recreation of the many sleepless nights they had shared while his son was still deep in a coma. "Couldn't sleep, love?"

Brennan softly shook her head, before bringing his attention to the gift on the table. "I wanted to give you something."

"Hey," Joe softly chided. "I thought you kids had made a deal that the party was your gift to us."

"It's not really an anniversary present. Well," She paused, "I suppose it sort of fits the occasion, but I would have gotten it for you whether it was your anniversary or not."

Joe held her gaze for a moment, noticing that she seemed slightly nervous. "Okay, love." He reached for the gift, but was stopped by her hand.

"Wait." Brennan said firmly, before letting out a shaky breath. Angry that she forgot the words she had so carefully prepared. "There were things I wanted to say first."

Joe gently drew back his hand before giving her a small, encouraging smile. "It's okay, love. Take your time."

Brennan nodded. Taking a deep breath she began, "I suppose, the reason I got this for you was to thank you for…" She trailed off, knowing he'd understand without her having to voice it. She looked down at her hands. "But, I couldn't quite explain why I needed to do it so badly. Why it had to be this, specifically." She pointed to the box on the table.

Joe watched her closely as she uncharacteristically played with her fingers and avoided his eyes as she struggled to put together what she would say next. When she finally looked up at him, he found that the pain that had vanished when Seeley had awoke was once again swimming in her wide, child-like eyes. He had feared that he had seen a flicker of it at the party, but refused to allow himself to believe it.

"The other night I - realized that for most of my life I wasted my dreams on something that could never happen. That the one thing I really, _really_ wished for was something that, deep down, I always knew was impossible. And as a result I missed out on dreaming crazy dreams like…climbing Mount Everest and leaving my mark on its peak." With a small wave of her hand and a ghost of a smile she said, "Booth says that's what makes dreaming fun. To pretend."

Despite the seriousness he knew existed in the moment, Joe couldn't fight back a smile. There was no stalling with her. No beating around the bush. She jumped right in with a speech about something that seemed so distant from the current topic of discussion. Though, despite the confusion he now experienced he knew that they needed to get through the part where she spoke with what seemed like nonsense before she could connect it to the matter at hand. And there was no doubt in his mind that she would do it beautifully. In fact, he had grown to cherish these conversations almost as much as he cherished her.

With a deep breath she went on, "When I was fifteen years old, my mom and dad went out Christmas shopping and - never came home."

His stomach lurched. _That_ he was expecting even less.

"They just," Brennan shrugged, "disappeared. And for the next couple of weeks I wasn't exactly the easiest person to get through to, so my brother decided to put me in the foster system and move away to work." She swallowed, trying her best not to defend Russ against the look of disgust that crossed Joe's face. "I was angry and lonely and distant and really hard to deal with and as a result I went through ten different foster homes during the two and half years that I was in the system." She paused, "But, even as the years past and the probability became less and less likely, I dreamt that someday we would be back together again."

"I spent years separating myself from anyone who got too close. Even Angela who, thankfully, put up with me anyway." Joe watched a watery smile appear across her face, still too stunned to say a word. "And then, a few years ago, I met Booth. And never once did he tell me that I had to let it go. Never once did me being the way I was, stop him in any way from getting close to me. He - understood that I couldn't be different from the person I was because of what happened to me. At least, until I received some closure of some kind."

Joe's felt a feeling of pride swell up in his chest, as it had so many times before, as he thought of how wonderful a man his son had become. How wonderful it was that this woman had come into his life, and that he'd held onto her with both hands, refusing to let her be alone.

"That's when he went out refused to stop until he handed me that closure." Her tears were falling down her cheeks, but Joe knew that it wasn't because she was sad anymore, it was because she was happy. "Granted, the answers weren't even close to what we ever could have dreamed up, but that didn't stop him from doing everything he possibly could to patch together what was left of my family. And since then, in his cocky, stubborn way, he's jumped at every chance to get me to realize that I can start living again. And I think,"

She paused, trying to string her thoughts together, "That dreaming crazy dreams, that have no real purpose or living a life that includes a lack of purpose is important." She took a breath. "And then he was gone. And I couldn't remember how to breathe, because he had made the world make sense again, and I had forgotten what it was like to live in it when it didn't." Pausing, she added, "Figuratively, of course. Logically, I know exactly how the world, and most things in it, function on a daily basis."

Joe smiled at the scientific part of her that could never fully be suppressed.

"And then," Brennan took an even deeper breath, "I met you. And you brought me here." Her voice cracked and her eyes filled once more. When she continued her voice was quiet and thick with emotion, "And all of a sudden I had a family again. It was a dream that, somewhere in the back of my mind, I must have held onto without realizing it. Even after finding my real family." She finished in a whisper.

Part of Joe's mind wanted to know what had caused her parents' disappearance, but a bigger part of it told him that someday he'd find out. So instead, he reached across the table, past the mugs of cocoa that neither of them had touched, and grasped her hands. "I love you." He stated it bluntly, like he expected she might have. "I love you, like you were my own daughter. And I promise you that will never change." He watched her eyes softened ever so slightly and a soft smile graced her face once more.

Brennan looked down at their joined hands, thinking back to the last time they had done this. How much nicer it was, knowing that this time, Booth was just a flight of stairs away. Looking back up at Joe, she continued softly, "That night, when we decided that we would take him of the life support, you told me that I was a part of your family no matter what happened. That's when," She paused, worried that she was talking too much, "I realized I had to give you this." She gestured to the gift that sat between them. "Because no matter how irrational or," She searched for the appropriate word, "_silly_ it sounds, you made a dream that I had believed was impossible come true. And I really wanted to return the favour." Nervously, she removed her hands from his and gently slid the box across the counter to him.

Holding her gaze for a moment, Joe lifted the box, wondering what it could possibly contain. It was so thin, it was nearly flat. It was wrapped in simple red paper, with no fancy ribbons or name tags. It was to the point. Just like she was. When he had rid the box of its wrapping he gently opened the lip to reveal what was inside. His chest constricted as all the air was forced out of his lungs. Sitting a top a thin bed of tissue paper were two tickets. Tickets to Paris. Before he could do anything but look up at her in utter shock, she began to speak again.

"You leave in three weeks. I hope that's okay."

"Love," He whispered, "This is too - I can't accept this."

Brennan laughed lightly, "Well than, I probably shouldn't tell you that if you keep digging you'll find pictures of the hotel you'll be staying at. And a special reservation to dine a top the Eiffel Tower." She shrugged, "I was going to get you passes to the Louvre and some other places, but then Booth's voice made its way into my head and threatened to kick my ass, so - I decided to leave that stuff up to you." With a smile, she allowed herself a moment of relief, glad that she had finally given it to him but, more importantly, glad that she had finally said everything that had been on her mind.

Joe couldn't bring himself to look at the other things that the box contained. His stomach had tied itself up into knots and a large lump had formed in his throat. It seemed that he wouldn't be able to speak very well either. This certainly had been a dream of his that he never thought would ever come true. Tears stung his eyes at the thought. Standing he made his way around the counter and silently pulled her into a tight embrace. As he attempted to choke out some kind of thank-you, he couldn't stop a few tears that made their way down his cheek. When he raised his head slightly to press a kiss to her forehead, he was startled out of the moment by the silhouette of his youngest son, who was hovering in the darkness at the kitchen doorway. Instead of alerting her of his presence, he found himself thinking back to that last time they had cried together and how he had wondered how odd it would be for Seeley to see them this way. Now, it seemed, that particular thought had become a reality.

Pulling back from her, he placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a smile. "If you don't mind, love," He gently picked up the box from the counter, deciding to leave her alone with his son, "I'd like to go show this to Linda."

"Of course," She smiled back. "I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding, he whispered, "Thank you, love."

She shook her head. "Thank _you._"

Wishing her a good night, he slowly made his way out of the kitchen, stopping to lay a hand on the shoulder of his worried looking son. With a reassuring smile, he gestured to Temperance in the kitchen. Seeley nodded, understanding. Raising his arm, Joe briefly placed his hand on his son's cheek before making his way back upstairs.

Brennan's eyes widened when she noticed that her partner now in the kitchen with her. She now understood why Joe had left so quickly, and she briefly wondered how long Booth had been standing there.

"I can't believe you did that." Came his quiet voice after a few moments of silence.

Shrugging it off, she replied teasingly, "Well contrary to what you might believe, I am capable of doing something nice."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Bones, this is huge. Taking my mom to Paris is like -"

"His dream. I know." Brennan saw his eyes soften with recognition and she realized that he had heard enough of the conversation to understand what she meant. In fact, he must have arrived very shortly after his father had.

Without a word he crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug. She briefly allowed herself to think that these little occurrences had been happening a lot lately. They had been letting themselves be far closer, physically, than they ever had before. Hugging, dancing, sharing a bed. Even went they were simply sitting, they allowed their shoulders to touch. Shaking her head, Brennan decided that she was far too tired to bother her mind with the possible resulting effects, but decided to pull out of his embrace earlier than she wanted to. Even if just to prove to herself that she could.

On a whim, she leaned back in to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. As she did, she remembered earlier that evening when Booth had told her that it's the people that make a home. With a jolt, she finally pieced together the conflicting thoughts she had been having. Over the last three months, she found herself happier than she had been since she was fifteen, but at the same time, she had experienced a pain deeper than any she had ever felt before. It was true that she had found a family, but it hadn't quite been home. Then he had come back. And the storm was over now. "Booth," She began pulling back again.

"Yeah?"

"When you're gone," She whispered. "Home doesn't exist."

_I made it through the rain_

_I kept my point of view_

_I made it through the rain_

_And found myself respected_

_By the others, who got rained on to_

**A/N: And end. If nothing changes - only two more left! Once again, I love you all for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you thought about this one. Questions, suggestions - or even if you just wanna chat, drop me a little note! **


	19. Lost Forever

**Author's Note: It's here! The next chapter! There's a little bit at the end that I extended especially for jerseybones who asked me oh-so-beautifully to make my chapters longer. A little extra fluff! Hope you all enjoy - this is one of my favourites! The Song is Lost by Faith Hill.**

_I never did believe in anything_

_I couldn't hold between my fingers_

"I _cannot_ believe this is happening!" Booth muttered under his breath as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"Seeley, I think you need to calm down." His mother chided him gently, placing a hand on his elbow as they continued on their way down a busy street.

"Yeah, _Seeley_. You do need to calm down." Bones' voice floated up from where she walked closely behind them. He heard his father chuckled from his spot beside her.

Booth's anger increased tenfold - this woman sure had a way of making the smallest things seem so much more important. He whipped around to face her, walking backwards as he pointed a stern finger in her direction. "Do not call me that!"

Bones smiled widely at him before changing the subject. "Look there's Jared." She pointed nonchalantly down the street where Jared and his family were getting out of their car.

Booth ignored her. Turning back around he continued, his voice half an octave higher than normal. "Calm down, Mom? Calm down? Do you have any idea what she'll do in there? This is just -" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Sweetheart," He mother continued on calmly. "I know exactly what she'll do in there. She come with us half a dozen times all ready."

"Half a dozen?" He threw an exasperated look at his partner over his shoulder.

"And, what's wrong with her calling you, Seeley?" His mother continued. "That's your name, honey. Don't you like your name?"

"No, Ma. There's nothing wrong with my name."

"Why is it that I don't call you Seeley?" Bones wondered out loud, only to irk him further he was sure. "You call me by my first name, sometimes."

"Because I don't want you to, okay. So don't do it. Got it?" Booth snapped at her, raising his hand to indicate that there would be no more arguing on the subject. Though seeing as it hadn't worked in the past, he wondered if he even should have bothered.

"I told you this wouldn't go over well." He heard Bones murmur, presumably to his father.

"Go over well?" He stopped abruptly, turning to face her once more. He let out a humourless laugh as she collided into him.

"Booth…" She sighed, stepping back to look at him, obviously thoroughly unimpressed.

"Go over well. Huh. I seem to recall - and please, do correct me if I'm wrong - that you tend to be a little," He waved his hand as he searched for the correct word. "_Insensitive_ when it comes to my beliefs. And seeing as I wasn't there to prevent it, how am I supposed to know for sure that you haven't said one thing - one little thing - that has made you come off as insensitive to my family. Huh?"

Booth turned to the people around him. Not only had Jared and his family made their way over to them, but his sisters as well. He suddenly found himself slightly uneasy at the fact that he was the centre of attention, but he couldn't quite shake off the temper rising inside him. "And now that we're all here, you might as well tell me whose brilliant idea it was to invite Bones to _church_!" He paused, receiving nothing but amused expressions from his family members and a roll of the eyes from Bones. "Because from where I'm standing, it seems like a pretty stupid idea."

"Seeley." His mother scolded.

"I'm sorry Ma. Really I am, but Bones isn't exactly what you'd like to call discrete. She's very vocal. Meaning, she likes to sit beside me in front of the alter and refer to God as my invisible friend. That's right! She also likes to associate the mythic figure of," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "_Santa Clause_ to the mythic birth of a Saviour. As if they are one in the same. So excuse me if I was kind of hoping that she wasn't around for this." He gestured to the large stone Church behind him.

"Seeley, you will stop talking to her like that-" His mother pointed a stern finger in her direction, causing his eyebrows to shoot up and Bones to laugh out loud.

"Linda, it's alright. I do say those things," She interrupted Booth before he could speak. "I haven't done it here, though. Promise. I behaved myself."

Booth watched on as Bones made her way up the steps to the Church as though nothing had happened. His family began to follow her, chuckling at the show they had just witnessed. As he slowly began to follow, he called to her, "You know Bones, if this is just another fascinating anthropological experiment to you, I swear to God -"

She turned around to face him from the step where she stood. "You won't hear about it. And swearing to God, Booth?" She gestured to the building behind her, "Isn't that frowned upon, especially considering where we are?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly to him, before ascending the last few steps and passing through the doors.

Booth stared after her, loathing the fact that she had gotten the last word. It wasn't until his father gently ushered him forward did he realize that he was still standing at the bottom of the steps. "See?" He whispered incredulously. "Do you see?"

"Yes, Seeley. I see." Joe answered, almost condescendingly in Booth's opinion. "Though, I think it adds to her charm." Booth found himself rolling his eyes in response before pushing all ill thoughts out of his head as he entered the Church.

…

Damn, this woman. Of course, he was forced to immediately amend his thoughts with a quick prayer for forgiveness. But, did she really have to occupy his thoughts at all times? He was in church. His childhood church. One of his favourite places in the entire world, and yet he was sitting there thinking about her. She was being far too quiet in his opinion. A quiet Bones, just wasn't really Bones at all. Although, his mind told him that it was for him that she was refraining from speaking. And he felt a feeling of pride swell in his chest, for he knew just how hard it was for her to keep her opinions to herself. An even larger feeling of affection washed over him, as he snuck a glace over at her. Wasn't he supposed to be irritated with her? He could barely remember anymore. Damn, this woman.

His thoughts of her continued, as he helped Parker and the other kids out of their seats and on their way to the Sunday school room. He thought of the conversation he had overheard her have with his father the night before as the first reading began and ended. He thought of all the things she had said about him. He could practically hear her voice again as she told his father that he was the reason she wanted to live her life. Because he had understood her right from the start. He liked to consider him a perceptive man, but somehow he had missed the impact he seemed to have on his partner's life.

Booth allowed his thoughts to briefly leave his partner as his son, who had returned with a smile one hundred watts wide, took his hand and slowly guided him into the line to receive communion. He felt a pang deep in his chest as he realized that he had missed his son's First Communion ceremony. Again, he found that his focus refused to remain on the church service. Had Parker been upset that he wasn't there? Did he remember the words of the prayer that they had practiced? And when he arrived back to the pew where Bones sat and knelt down to pray, he wondered if she had gone to the ceremony in his place. He realized that she probably had.

Instead of being annoyed when Bones tapped him on the shoulder, he turned from the spot where he knelt and gave her a small smile. She bent down close to his ear before she spoke. "I know you don't want me to talk but I was hoping that maybe -" She paused, and he pulled back to look at her. "Could you thank him for me?" Her voice was quiet and her eyes uncertain. Once again, he found his thoughts centring around her and how different she had become.

"_Him_?" He whispered back, shocked. "As in," He gestured upwards.

"Yes, please." And just as she did before, she sat back as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Booth turned back to where his hands rested, clasped tightly together. She shook his head, sure he hadn't been more confused in his entire life, before bowing his head and doing as she wished.

As the service reached a close, his family and the rest of the congregation rose from their pews to make their way out of the Church. He, however, remained firmly planted in his seat. A quick glance to his side he saw that Bones had yet to move either. At the questioning glance of his sister, he gave a smile and assured her that they'd catch up with the rest in a matter of minutes.

They sat in silence for a long period of time, staring forward, until the church was completely empty. When he finally couldn't take it any longer, he turned to look at her. The fire of the candles she was staring at danced in her eyes and he could practically see the wheels in her mind working everything out.

"Bones…" He whispered.

Without taking her eyes away from the candles she said, "Don't think this means I believe in your invisible friend."

Booth said nothing.

After a moment she continued. "It just means that I did far better at being like you than I ever thought I could."

Booth briefly thought back to the his first night at his parents home. He remembered how she said that she had to be like him to get through the day when he wasn't there. Could that possibly mean…

"You prayed?" He whispered, wishing she'd look at him. "For me?"

"No." Her voice was firm. Blunt. Just like the Bones he knew so well. Yet, somehow the word cut far deeper than he could have ever imagined.

"Oh." He looked down at his hands, where they rested in his lap.

"I prayed for heaven." She whispered it so softly she barely heard it.

"Heaven?" He needed to hear her say it again.

"I decided to take you off the life support. And I really wanted you to go to heaven." She paused for a long moment, mirroring his position and staring at her hands. When she finally, _finally_ looked up at him, her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. A quivering smile came across her face. "I've spent my entire life striving to be right. To never, ever be wrong. But when I got down on my knees to pray to a God I don't even believe in," She let out a small laugh. "I wished so hard that I was wrong. That heaven was really a place. So that you'd continue to exist even if you weren't here." She wiped a hand across her cheek. "I may have my doubts, Booth, that God exists at all. But there is no doubt in my mind that if," She took a deep, shaky breath, "if it all exists, you'd be the first person I know to be invited into heaven." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "I know that bothers you sometimes."

Booth's voice caught in his throat. And as hard as he tried, he couldn't tell her what her words meant to him. How that, because they had come from her, he believed it. For the first time. He clenched his jaw against the onslaught of emotion and sent up a quick prayer that she wouldn't kick his ass into next week as he gently placed his hand over hers. It seemed like hours, though he assumed it was only a matter of seconds, before she slowly turned her hand around and entwined her fingers in his. He didn't dare look at her, instead he stared straight ahead, his heart beating rapidly. If he hadn't been feeling so damn emotional, he might have laughed out loud at the fact that he was holding his partner's hand for the first time, in a church that he had practically grown up in, in his home town, with his family waiting outside for them. Would life ever stop being strange when Bones was around? A soft smile played out across his face when he realized that he never wanted that to change.

"Why are you here, Bones?" He whispered the question that had been plaguing his mind for days.

It was a long time before she spoke, but he could tell by the look on her face that she was perfecting her answer before she voiced it out loud. With a small sigh she spoke, her hand squeezing his tighter, her eyes still staring straight ahead. "I was lost." She whispered.

He nodded, though he assumed she probably hadn't registered it. "Are you still?"

She surprised him by letting out a laugh. "Yes." She looked down at their entwined hands and gently ran her thumb along his. "Lost, confused…so far away from anything that makes sense to me." Her hand ceased its motion as her eyes rose to meet his. "But I'm not scared anymore."

Booth was caught in her stare. Rendered speechless and motionless, just as he had been so many times before. Yet somehow, somehow it was different this time. Though he wasn't quite sure why. His heart ached at the pain he saw swimming in those eyes and he wanted to smack himself for not knowing what to say. He _always_ knew what to say. Why not now?

Bones surprised him, yet again, when she smiled a real full smile, seemingly happy she had said what she had, but obviously finished with the subject. With a final squeeze of his hand she said, "I missed you." Then she released him and stood, motioning for him to do the same. "Come on. Your mom wants to make us lunch before we go to the airport."

With that he was on his feet, his hand making its way to its usual spot on the small of her back as he gently guided her out of the Church. And they were back. Back to swimming in that deep pool of denial. A place in which he was both pleasantly comfortable wading in, but also severely sick of. The tips of his fingers and toes had long ago become wrinkly and colourless. He wondered how much longer he could hold his breath before the water began to fill his lungs. He wanted the day to come when he could finally step back out into the sun. But when he stole a glance at her as they stepped outside and the breeze immediately tangled itself in her hair, he thought back to what his father had said a few nights before. _Someday, it'll be right._ And Booth found himself thinking that maybe that day would come sooner than he had ever imagined.

_I get lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

"There you two are!" His mother's voice wafted up to them from where his family had congregated at the bottom of the stairs. The kids had taken to playing tag on the now near-deserted sidewalk. "I was about to come in after you. If you had waited much longer I wouldn't have had time to make you something to eat, and you would have been stuck with that dreaded plane food."

"Sorry, Ma. Bones interrupted me during prayer. I figured I'd give her a talking to in there, instead of waiting until we were out here where I'd have full license to strangle her." Booth sent a wink her way and chose not to comment on her retort that questioned why he didn't feel the need to follow all of God's rules anywhere but inside the Church.

Booth was surprised when his father chuckled and wrapped an arm loosely around Bones' shoulders. "I'm really going to miss you, love."

Bones smiled. "I was wondering if I could ask you guys a question."

His family murmured their consent. Booth had a bad feeling.

"It may offend you." She sent a quick glance in Booth's direction. "It's about religion."

"Don't ask it." He stated firmly.

"But-"

"You can ask me later. And by later I mean in about a month from now when I'm not so pissed off at you."

"I was quiet! I barely said one word! How can you be pissed off at me?" She had pulled away from his father and was now firmly planted at his side as they walked in the direction of home.

Before he could answer his father piped up, "Oh, Seeley. Just let her ask it. It can't be that bad."

Booth's eyebrows shot up and he repeated, "Can't be that bad?" He nodded sarcastically. "Okay, Bones. Go ahead. What's your question?"

"Thank you." She took a breath before beginning. "I was just wondering if, when you receive communion, that you actually believe that you are eating the body of Christ."

"Yes, Bones, we do." He could tell that his family was completely enthralled by her and her antics, though he had far too much experience with it - especially on this topic - to make him interested to hear what she would say next.

She nodded a moment before continuing. "Wouldn't it be more logically to believe, as many Protestant religions do, that the bread and wine are merely a _symbol _of Christ's body and blood rather than believing it to be an actual part of him?"

"Faith isn't about logic, Bones." He answered automatically.

"So you believe that you eat the body of Christ every Sunday?"

"Yes…" He answered wearily, afraid to even think about what she'd say next.

"Doesn't that seem a little cannibalistic to you? I mean -"

"Bones!" He halted to a stop, but the rest continued walking. Instead of looking offended, as he expected them to, his family simply looked amused. Although, admittedly, they seemed slightly shocked that she had the courage to voice it out loud. He rushed to catch up to them, ensuring he wouldn't miss what she said next.

Unfazed by his reaction, Bones continued. "And it's considered an honour to eat it, correct?" Receiving a nod from his brother. "And eating it will purify one's soul and help to morph them into a being that is -" She waved her hands around, searching for the correct terms. "As close to perfect as a human can get?"

"Something like that." Kayla agreed.

"Then, really Booth," She began, turning to him, "From an anthropologically standpoint, Catholics aren't that much different than the Gormogons when it comes to the Eucharist."

That was all it took, he snapped. "WHAT?" He bellowed, startling every person around him, too shocked to say anymore.

"Think about it. Catholics each the body of Christ - the only perfect person to have ever walked this Earth - in order to purify themselves. The Gormogons eat body parts of different people, parts in which they deem perfect, and assemble them together to make the perfect skeleton. Essentially, a perfect person."

Booth had come to a halt, unable to move any further. His pulse raced with anger. "Come here." He hissed through clenched teeth and beckoned her forward with a finger.

Bones turned around, arms folded across her chest. She shrugged her shoulders. "I told you that you'd be offended. But you told me to ask anyway."

"Well I sure as hell didn't believe you'd go as far as to compare us to a cannibalistic serial killer!"

"I didn't mean it literally. I simply stated that the idea of Holy Communion bares a fascinating resemblance to -"

"Serial killers. Yeah." He walked towards her, stopped only when his nose was nearly touching hers. "As of right _now, _you are not allowed to speak about religion in my presence _ever _again. Do you understand me?"

She sighed. "Fine. I didn't realize you'd get so defensive. I mean the stuff tastes like Styrofoam." She made to turn and continue walking but he grabbed her arm.

"And what gave you the right to receive communion, Bones? You're not Catholic!"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Parker gave me a piece of his a couple weeks ago."

Booth felt a fire of fury ignite in his chest. He narrowed his eyes and in a deadly whisper, through clenched teeth he asked, "What?" Before she could answer he continued in rage. "Bones he is six years old and I will not have you corrupting his mind with this - this crap! It's one thing to express your opinions to me, hell, I think eventually I'll build up some sort of immunity to them but when you openly compare my family to _serial killers_ and get my son to break rules for you -"

"I just wanted to try it!" Bones stuck up her chin in defiance and he found that a very, _very_ small part of him was proud that she was withstanding his anger. Not many people could. He forced himself to take a calming breath and release her from his death grip. He took a step back, registering the looks of shock present on all of his family members. He was thankful that the kids had run ahead of them and hadn't heard. Taking a moment before he spoke, he firmly rubbed his throbbing temples, desperately searching for a solution.

"Okay, Bones." He smiled up at her when he found it. His mood shift seemed to have surprised her. "You have to apologize to the Church." He smiled at his own brilliance.

"What?!" She took a step back, colliding with Jared. She was looking at him as if he was crazy.

"That's right." He gestured back to the Church. "You will go stand at the bottom of those steps, look up at the Church and tell it your sorry."

Bones laughed, shaking her head. "I am not doing that."

"Oh, I think you are." Grabbing her wrist in a firm grip he glanced at his family. "You guys head on home. We'll still have time for a quick lunch before we head to the airport. Make sure Parker's ready, will ya?" With that he turned swiftly on his heel, dragging a protesting Bones behind him.

"This is absolutely ridiculous, Booth. I'm sorry. I don't think these things through. You know I didn't mean to be offensive." He could tell by the sound of her voice that she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

When they reached the Church, he positioned her at the bottom steps and took a couple steps to the side, still close enough to hear her.

"Booth." She whispered, obviously unimpressed.

"Bones." He mocked, unrelenting.

"I'm not going to do this." She crossed her arms.

"Then it looks like we'll miss our flight, because you are not moving from that spot until you say it." He crossed his arms, too. He wondered how long they'd wait out there, for he knew if there was one person in the world who could match his stubbornness, it was Temperance Brennan.

Once again she surprised him. Looking over at him with wide, apologetic eyes she whispered, "I'm sorry I offended you, Booth."

With that, he felt some of his carefully crafted resolve crumble away. Refusing to give in he glanced pointedly up at the Church and then back to her again. He watched as she heaved a sigh and her resolve crumbled, too.

"Fine." She looked back up at the Church. "I'm sorry, Church, if I offended you in some way by comparing you to a group of crazy serial killers. And, even though you are a building and possess no human emotion, I hope that you can find it somewhere in your bricks and cement to forgive me." She looked back at him, eyebrows raised. "Was that good enough?"

Booth felt his anger ebb away and laughter fill its spot. Never, in a million year, would he have expected to witness that. She was filled to the brim with surprises. He made his way to where she still stood, still looking thoroughly unimpressed. "That was perfect, Bones." And for a reason lost on him, he felt the need to press a kiss to the flawless skin of her cheek.

After a moment she laughed with him, but they were both silenced by the words her voice produced. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Booth stopped laughing, which seemed to make her feel uncomfortable. "Apologize to a building, Bones? I don't think I've ever done that before." He answered, knowing full well that wasn't what she was asking.

"No. I mean, why do you keep kissing me?"

Once again, he found himself without words. Damn this woman, again. "I -" Nothing. He tried again. "I -um…" Why _did_ he keep kissing her? Was he crazy!?

"I guess I don't really mind." Bones shrugged her shoulders slightly, no idea the affect she was having on him.

"You - don't?" That was all his voice could muster.

She shrugged again. "No." She tilted her head to one side. "Although if you were to try any of it - the kissing, the hand holding, the hugging," She counted them off with her fingers as those she was naming off the things they knew about a victim. "- at the lab, your office or anywhere that's work related, I will most definitely kick your ass." She gave him a small smile.

Booth swallowed. Again, he didn't know what was possessing him to say the words he said next. "What about when we're not - at the lab, or my office, or - anywhere that's work related?" He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth and a voice in his mind had begun the chant '_Stupid, stupid, stupid..' _A looked crossed her eyes and Booth wondered briefly if he should brace himself for a punch to the stomach. They were standing far too close again. He knew now that seeing the freckles on her nose meant that they were too close. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid..'_

"I haven't decided yet." Bones blunt tone cut him out of his thoughts. _Surprise, again!_

"Oh." He swallowed again. She wasn't moving away, maybe that was a good sign. "Will you, uh, let me know when you have?"

She took a deep breath, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe." She threw him her signature half smile and was off in the direction of the house.

It took Booth a moment to realize that he was watching her walk away rather than walking away with her. He briefly wondered just how lost he'd be without her to drive him crazy as he jogged to catch up, a wide smile firmly across his face. The voice came back again, although it was with a different message this time. _Someday it would be very, very right._

_If being lost means never knowing_

_How it feels without you_

_I wanna stay lost forever_

**A/N: Just to clarify, I had no intentions of offending anyone and if I did, I am truly sorry. These are not my beliefs, I was simply channelling my inner Brennan. I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I've been looking forward to it forever. Please, please review. It'll help get that last chapter up!! Thanks.**


	20. After All

-1**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait, yet again. Exams suck. Believe me, I'd much rather have been writing this for you guys! Anyway, last one. I feel at a little bit of a loss. What should I do in my spare time? And then it came to me. Sequel! Ideas are forming. Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter - I'm glad I didn't offend anyone with my inner Brennan! The song for this one is So Small by Carrie Underwood. Enjoy!**

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

The bell dinged merrily overhead, a startling contrast to the emotion weighing down on his heart. It was always this way. He saw his family so infrequently that when he did, it took weeks for the ache to leave when he returned home again. It was different this time, though, he knew that much. He remained standing in the entrance way, simply watching her. Any other time, she would have immediately looked up when the door opened, anticipating his arrival. Instead, she was absentmindedly stirring her coffee, her other hand resting her chin. Her shoulders were hunched slightly and the corners of her mouth were turned downwards, clearly displaying her mood. But it was her eyes staring off at something no one else could see, the ones that showed him everything, that told him she was going to have a far harder time adjusting than he would. For, even though he could not see what it is she saw, he knew what it was she was looking for. He also knew that it hadn't been for the excuse she had given that made her forego the trip to drop Parker back off at his mother's. She hadn't been feeling sick. She could have handled a few more minutes in the car. It was the goodbye she couldn't handle. There had been too many of those today.

He reached into his pocket, fingers enclosing on a folded piece of paper. He didn't make to retrieve it from its spot, he was simply ensuring that it was there. He pulled his hand back out, signalling the waitress for a coffee as he made his way to where Bones sat.

She had felt his presence from the moment he'd entered the diner, but could not bring herself to look up at him. Truthfully, she felt sort of embarrassed. They were his family, not hers. And yet, here she was, unsure if she could stand being so far away from them. Logically, she knew that in time the feeling would fade, but right now it seemed impossible. It was only when he finally sat himself in the seat across from her that she felt a force she couldn't control lift her eyes to meet his.

He gave her a tentative smile, his eyes moving quickly across her face, taking in what he could before it was concealed from him again. To his surprise, she kept her gaze fixed on him, seemingly in no hurry to hide. The new Temperance Brennan, ladies and gentlemen. He muttered a quick thank you when the cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of him and didn't take his eyes from hers as he took a small sip.

"I don't have much experience with family." Bones stated quietly. He waited. "Does it always feel this way?"

"For me it does, yeah." He nodded, eyes still locked with hers. "But, then again. I know some people who can't wait to get away from their family. Dread having to spend time with them."

She gave him a soft smile. "You're very lucky."

Booth nodded again. "I thank God everyday." A small glint flickered in her eyes at his comment and he knew, had the circumstances been different, she would have teased him for saying it. Instead, she said nothing.

Pulling her eyes away from his, she brought her full mug of coffee to her lips. By the face she made, he guessed her daydreaming had caused it to go cold sitting there. She set it back down, pushing it away. He slid his own coffee across the table to her - a silent offering. Her eyes flickered back to his as she reached for the cup with a small smile. He watched her take a sip, only to make another face. With that same teasing glint in her eye, she added a cream to his coffee, fully aware that he preferred his black.

"Hey. We were supposed to share that." He pointed a stern finger at her.

"I know." She shrugged, taking another sip.

"I don't like cream in my coffee."

Bones simply shrugged again, but looked a bit guilty. She flagged the waitress down and asked for another coffee for him.

As the waitress set the new cup in front of him, Booth looked back at his partner. "I didn't really mind, all that much."

"I know."

He watched her for a moment before speaking again. "When you share something with someone, Bones, you need to be accepting of the change they're going to bring to it. Accepting to the changes that you need to make so that they can be more comfortable."

Bones drew her eyebrows together in confusion. "But, you enjoy your coffee more when it's black." She gestured to his cup.

Booth sighed. She was so different, yet somehow, she managed to stay exactly the same. Only Bones. He shook his head, smiling. "That's not exactly what I meant. I wasn't really talking about the coffee."

"Sure, you were. We were going to share your coffee, but since I changed it, I got you a new one. Although, I'm not certain as to why you're upset about that. I was only trying to do something nice."

Yup, same old Bones. "Listen, Bones. I was talking more about - my family."

Her confusion left immediately and was replaced by that same lost little girl look she was wearing when he came in. "Oh."

"And about how they're your family, too, now."

He watched her nod slowly, and if it were possible, a different sort of sadness made its way across her features. When she spoke again she avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt that way. I -"

"Wait. Felt what way?" He asked confused. Were they having the same conversation?

"Well, that you liked your family better before you had to share it with me."

Huh? He raised his eyebrows and made to correct her. She interrupted before he could.

"Just like with the coffee," She gestured to her mug, as if trying to make him understand.

Booth shook his head fiercely. "No, Bones-"

"I put cream in the coffee, Booth. I put cream in your family." Bones was struggling to understand, and he knew it.

"What?! Bones. You're confusing me here. Just - stop with the coffee. It's not about coffee. Forget about the coffee." He sighed. "Obviously, that was a stupid way to start this conversation. Look, that's not what I meant. You didn't ruin my family, Bones." He reached across the table and covered her hand with his.

Immediately, her eyes sought out their connected hands. He watched her for a long moment. Her head tilted to one side, her gaze never wavering. It was her intense look. Like she was trying to find the secret behind what she was studying. Or maybe, in this case, trying to gauge if she liked the look of their joined hands. Though, that was probably wishful thinking.

"Bones…" He whispered. She didn't look up, so he brought his gaze to their hands as well. He gently stroked his thumb across hers, and quickly brought his eyes up to watch hers tracking the movement. After a moment he spoke again. "Listen. What I meant was that because you're a part of the family now and because you - well you haven't had much trust in the idea of family in the past, that we'd shift things around a bit. You know, make more of an effort to stay connected even when we're apart. Include you in things we already do to keep that connection."

Their hands had shifted slightly. Her hand twisted out from underneath and was holding his, too. "Bones," He whispered again, finally making her bring her gaze back to his. "The family is better with you in it."

Bones smiled lightly and after a moment, she chuckled. "I feel kind of stupid."

Booth found himself laughing with her. "I would too, Bones. I mean, putting cream on my family?"

"What? That's not what I -"

"Well, it's pretty close to what you said." He shrugged, glad she was laughing. Excited, even. Especially when he noticed she was blushing. Since when did the mighty Temperance Brennan blush? "It's kinda my fault, though. I should know not to do the comparison thing with you. You're too damn literal for your own good."

"I guess." She smiled at him, before looking back down at their hands, significantly happier. She was glad he hadn't made fun of her embarrassment. Something he normally would have done. If he had, she probably would have pulled her hand away - something she wasn't quite ready to do yet. There was something oddly - _normal_ about holding hands with Booth. She hadn't quite figured out why. But she knew if she was to pull away, she would have to wait until the next time the action occurred to continue pondering it. And there was no telling when that would be.

"A couple times a month we do this conference call thing. Lame, I know. It was my mom's idea." He chuckled softly, but she could tell he didn't really think it was lame at all. "All of us get on the phone together. Sometimes we talk for an hour or more." He paused, looking at their hands, too, she noticed. "It's kind of nice."

Brennan nodded, choosing to smile softly at him, rather than saying something else. Quiet was good. Quiet allowed for more of the pondering. Booth seemed to sense what she wanted and said no more. Gently she turned his hand over so that it was lying palm face up. What was it about this hand that made her want to hold it? That's what she wanted to know. She was a scientist after all. Sure, his hand was strong. A good size, too. Soft, but calloused in some places. She strongly suspected that her fondness was due more to do with the man to which the hand belonged, rather than these simple details. Whatever it was, the answers lay somewhere, so she allowed her hands to continue their examination as she spoke. "What are we supposed to do in the mean time? Between family visits, I mean."

Booth didn't answer right away. He was too enthralled with the dance of her fingers upon his skin. Right now she was softly tracing the pattern of the tattoo on his inner wrist. Chancing a glance at her face, he saw that she had allowed her chin to lazily fall into the palm of her other hand. Of course she had no idea what she was doing to him. It was Bones. He wondered what she was looking for - the intense, secret-yielding look was still present. He also wasn't quite sure if he'd rather she stopped now, or continued until they were both wrinkled and shrivelled with age. That particular image startled him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat. "Uh, you know. What we do best, Bones. Kick some ass." He shot her his best smile, and felt his heart flutter slightly when she returned it. _Kill me now, _he thought.

"That stuff doesn't really seem important, now." She said, moving to the rough patch of skin on the tip of his index finger. His trigger finger.

Booth's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Not important?"

"Of course what we _do _is important, Booth. I just meant - " She sighed. "I meant that there are more important things to consider. Things that are necessary to living a full and happy life."

"Like family?" Booth asked, his fluttery feeling still present.

"Yes." She was smiling again. How he loved it when she smiled. "We should do more family things here, too." She continued. "When we have time. With the squints."

"Yeah, Bones," He nodded. "Yeah, we should." It was then he remembered that folded piece of paper deep in his pocket. With a smile in her direction, he retrieved the paper with the hand that wasn't currently under Bones' inspection and unfolded it. He smoothed it out and turned it around so his now curious partner could read it. "We should probably get working on this, too."

Brennan used her free hand to pull the paper closer. Tears immediately stung her eyes as she read the first line, but she blinked them back, hoping he wouldn't see. Written across the top of the page in block letters was: _Bones and Booth's List of Dreams. _She chuckled at the stick figures her partner had drawn under their names. He had drawn himself with his hands planted on his hips in a no-nonsense sort of way which was hindered slightly by the fact that he appeared to have attempted to draw himself winking. Moving over to the drawing of herself, she saw that she was wearing a triangular shaped skirt and her hair much curlier than she usually wore it. Squinting closer, she smiled when she noticed two tiny bone-shaped earrings peaking out from the curls. Brennan looked up to see her partner wearing his boyish smile. She laughed. "Very artistic, Booth."

"Thank you." If it were possible, his smile widened. Squeezing her hand, he said, "Keep reading."

Brennan directed her attention back to the paper. It read: _1. Climb to the top of Mount Everest. 2. Fly to the moon. Prove it's made of cheese. 3. Fly to Pluto. Make it back before we die. 4. Swim with dolphins. _Her eyes snapped back up to meet his. "Swim with dolphins?" She asked.

He shrugged almost bashfully. "Yeah, I figured that was one we could make come true." When she didn't say anything he continued, "You haven't done that before have you?"

Slowly, Brennan shook her head. "I was supposed to do that with my mom."

Booth smiled at her. "I figured."

"How do you know these things?" She questioned quietly.

"Ah, Bones. You both loved dolphins. They're your favourite animal. It's a logical assumption, don't you think?" He winked at her, and she barely had time to register that it looked a whole lot better on the real man than on his stick figure persona before he began speaking again. "What else, Bones? Any more dreams we need to add to the list?"

He watched her look back at the list, biting her bottom lip softly as she thought. "Can you teach me to scuba dive, Bones?"

Her eyes popped back up to his and she smiled. "You'd have to actually wear the suit, Booth."

He laughed. "I'll live." She smiled again, and he took that to mean that she would indeed take him scuba diving one day. He watched as she folded the paper back up one-handed and slid it back across the table to him.

"You hold on to it."

Booth nodded and, instead of arguing, simply put the paper back into his pocket. When he looked back at her, he saw that her gaze was back to their hands. Squinting.

"You have very well-structured hands, Booth." She stated it like it was any other fact.

"Oh." Booth shifted slightly. It seemed that because she had said it out loud, it made the idea that they were holding hands in a public place all that more real. "Um, thank you."

Brennan's gaze did not lift to meet his when she spoke again. "But, I don't think that's why I like holding it."

"Oh." Booth had absolutely no words. None. Damn this woman and her bluntness. He nodded. "Okay." He let out an awkward giggle that made him feel like an idiot. He was usually so smooth. Luckily, Bones didn't seem to notice.

"It's love, too." She said after a while.

"Huh?" She loved his well-structured hands?

"Family. I said family was the most important thing. Love is, too. You can be a family and not love each other. Yours does, though. It's a very -" She paused. "_loving _place." She continued with a smile. "That's obviously how you got your well-developed feminine side."

Booth chose to ignore that last comment. "I thought you didn't believe in love, Bones."

"I felt it there." That was all she said. No elaboration. But Booth knew that it was more than he normally would have got out of her. Including the thing about holding his hand.

When Brennan looked up again, she saw the squints making their way across the street. "Squints are here."

After a quick glance over his shoulder to confirm, Booth turned his gaze on her, holding it for a long moment. He ceased the motion of her hand, turning it and clasping it tightly in his own. There was a flicker in his eyes. A message. One she wasn't quite sure if she could decode. The bell above the door sounded announcing that the squints had arrived. Booth's shoulders tensed as though he was anxious. Anxious for her to understand. She didn't though. She was confused. She noticed that the closer the squints got to them the harder he squeezed her hand. What was he trying to tell her? She squeezed his hand back in reassurance - for what she wasn't sure. And with that, in one fluid motion, his shoulders sagged with relief and the intensity softened in his eyes. With a small smile he withdrew his hand, just before their friends had a chance to see it.

For the next few moments, Brennan was unable to tear her gaze from Booth's face. Even as he stood to greet their squints as they welcomed him home and pulled up an extra chair for Zack. She felt slightly shaken when she realized that maybe she did understand. Or maybe she didn't. She wasn't really good with this kind of thing. Maybe it was because she had been away from logic and rationality for so long. Maybe she was just delirious with sadness at having to say goodbye to her family for a while. Or, maybe she was delirious with happiness at being home with her squint family again. Maybe, it was simply the writer in her getting carried away. But somehow she knew that one day, he wouldn't let go.

_And when you figure out love_

_Is all that matters after all_

_It'll sure make everything else_

_Seems so small_

**A/N: Sigh. I know most of you wanted me to put them together, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for the teetering on the edge thing. Remember the sequel though, before you start throwing the rocks! We'll see how that goes. Thanks again for sticking with me through all of this. Apparently it's been seven whole months since I started this thing. My props go out to those of you who can accomplish this is under one. I'm jealous of you all. Hopefully you'll be seeing more of me soon! Review!!!**


End file.
